Ashes of an Angel
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: From a town devastated by a lethal fire to the pristine hallways of Cair Paravel, Alethea must learn to cope with the loss of her dear sister,Sybil, while simultaneously striving to gain the attention of suitors her parents approve for her. What events will unfold when Sybil's ghost refuses to go into the afterlife quietly? Love, betrayal, lust and murder. Typical court life right?
1. Burn Baby Burn

**Here's a brand new story. I am so excited to present this to you. I've been working on it for quite some time and finally feel it's ready for a proper audience. **

Fire is a common figure in daily life. It is used to cook in kitchens, heat bath water, warm a room on chilly nights, or provide light from the tiny wick of a candle. The town of Chippingford was known for their splendid bonfires that they held under the light of each full moon. Alethea, along with all the other children of her town, grew up loving the steady company of flames. It was never to be feared, but always respected; all knew it was a mighty force.

Alethea's and her older sister, Sybil, knew only luxury because of their parent's status and wealth. The Renshaws have always held good standings with the rulers of Narnia, for they were trained in the art of false smiles and insincere words. Alethea had long pondered over how her mother could change so easily. If the Kings wanted to raise taxes, her mother was more than happy to comply.

But it was all a facade.

That's perhaps why their fellow townsmen loved the Renshaws dearly; they were like the fire that was so cherished. The crest engraved into the archway covering the road that led up to their grand estate was an appropriate symbol. They were powerful and not to be trifled with.

Maybe it was fitting for a savage loose fire to claim Chippingford. It raged for days, burning down every last wheat field and market booth. Even the Renshaws were not safe from its wrath; the life of Sybil was lost to the inferno.

Help from Cair Paravel did not arrive until days after the fire's thirst was finally quenched. High King Peter marveled at the destruction left in its wake. Not a single house was left untouched and soot and ash mingled where his horse's hooves planted. He discovered a huddle of people coated in layers of grime hunched over under any blankets they'd managed to save. The rest of their belongings took up the ground at the feet of each family. The air was thick with a foul smell that seemed to scrape against the inside of Peter's lungs.

Peter first recognized Bernice Renshaw with her rich black hair matted with dirt and her silk skirts encrusted with blood, though he could not make out any visibly wound on her. Her husband, Carroll, had his gloved hand clasped firmly on the shoulder of his youngest daughter. Peter had not seen the girl since his first year in Narnia when his sisters and brother had toured their new realm. She'd grown significantly taller and filled out her dress more than women he was accustomed to observing at the castle.

Queen Lucy slid off her horse, disregarding how the ground dirtied her fine purple gown. She went directly to Carroll and said, "We brought provisions of food and clothing. We are prepared to bring all survivors back to Cair Paravel while your town is rebuilt."

Peter got down now as well, kicking aside a burnt husk of corn with his brown boots.

"We thank you for coming on such short notice." Bernice seized his hand and peered up at him with sincere dark eyes.

Peter nodded firmly and turned to address the thin group of his citizens. He raised his hands for silence and began his speech.

"Much has been lost here. Many of you have lost loved ones and precious friends." Alethea hugged a knit cap to her chest. "Those lives can never be recovered, but they will be honored. As soon as you all have homes to return to, Queen Susan will begin work on a memorial. While my sibling could not be here today, you will all have the pleasure of meeting her along with King Edmund at a banquet to be held on the night we arrive at Cair Paravel."

A slight murmur rose from the crowd. Susan rarely left the castle and her beauty was rumored to contest even that of the sun in her title. King Edmund, on the other hand, usually only went to countries that Narnia had diplomatic business with. The young girls of Chippingford were not disappointed with Peter, for he was as handsome as they always dreamed a King to be. Lucy drew attention with her energy and loving nature that always made her willing to offer help.

"If you need help with anything, all the soldiers we brought are willing to aid you. Please gather your possessions so that we may depart with haste," Peter concluded.

Instantly, a group of girls surrounded and began giggling at him. Lucy went over to Alethea with a kind smile on her pale face. She recalled the bronze complexion of the Renshaws being prominent on Alethea even when she was only 7. Now, nearly 15 years later, Alethea looked nearly identical to her mother. Her long dark hair was half styled in what had once been an elegant bun. She had a burn mark just below her right collar bone. Her brown eyes were splashed with flecks of amber, as if she held the fire woven into the cap she clutched within her hand.

"Where is Sybil?" Lucy asked already fearing she knew the answer.

Bernice sniffed but refused to break down in front of a Queen. "She and Alethea were trapped by the blaze in the sitting room. Sybil pushed Alethea out the window in time, but she did not survive."

Alethea's eyes flickered over Lucy's shoulder. "She'd dead not gone." Her alto voice spoke clearly. Lucy turned now, but saw only what little remained of the town.

"Alethea likes to pretend she's a ghost," Bernice jumped in quickly.

"She just says that because she can't see her. Even if she could, it would hurt too much. Only I can see her." The certainty in Alethea's voice prevented Lucy from questioning her further. She was not familiar with someone so straightforward.

"Well, Sybil is welcome to join us at the castle. Are you ready?" Lucy offered her hand.

"Of course," Carroll swept up their scant baggage into his long, thick arms.

"No, but we can go anyway," Alethea allowed. She took the Queen's hand loosely as if they were simple school girls with no weights on their shoulders or loss in their past. Alethea was ready to get out of her ruined dress and done something of stain that would make the memory of Sybil burning alive seem less painful. Sybil's ghost never spoke to her, but Alethea could tell from the twist of her face that she was always remembering the horrible death.

Once seated in the wagon with her family and a few of her neighbors, she let Sybil's cap rest on her lap. Her older sister had been stronger willed than Alethea. While they both refused to lie like their parents, Sybil had been almost brutal with her honesty. Alethea had been like her in that sense. Sybil wore the cap every night to sleep in so that her hair would not be disturbed. It had been the only thing untouched by the fire. Even the people of the town smelled of the remnants of smoke, but the cap only smelled of Sybil.

"Al," Bernice spoke her daughter's nickname patronizingly. "you must stop speaking of Sybil in such ways. People will think you're not right in the mind."

"Am I expected to be after what I witnessed?" Alethea replied evenly.

"To the suitors that you will meet at court? Yes. Alethea, you are 22. You have a responsibility to this family to marry swiftly."

"I am aware of my duties, but I doubt any Count or Duke will look at me with anything less than reproach in my current state."

Her mother went silent in agreement. A month ago, Carroll's money had made Alethea more appealing to the men of her town than she truly was. Now, their money was collected in a single bag of gold at Carroll's feet. As long as they remained in the ruler's favor and their wealth was restored, Alethea had no doubt she'd be able to find a man of notable heritage. For now, they would have to survive off of the kindness and hospitality of their rulers just like the rest of the people from their town.

Peter clapped his hand on the back of the wagon and stuck his golden haired head in. "Are all secure in here?"

Carroll was hasty to respond. "Yes, your majesty."

Peter's eyes were the color of the early morning sky on the horizon, Alethea noted to herself. Such features were uncommon for her people. Those eyes swept down to her with concern. "You look pale. Do you require water?"

"I require a bath and then I think I should feel much better," Alethea responded.

Bernice's eyes cut into her daughter at her reply. Peter nodded resolutely and turned to the other young girl sharing the wagon. Alethea recalled seeing her working at the market with her two older brothers. Her dark brown hair was cut off abruptly at her shoulders and strands were pinned back to expose her heart shaped face. The only thing showing she had been around the fire was the faint soot smeared on her right cheek.

"Might I get you water and know your name?" he asked.

"I am called Lexann Acosta," the girl said with a trembling voice. "and I do not believe you have water enough to quench my thirst."

Peter's serious expression faltered for a moment, revealing a dim smile. He nodded again and disappeared. Lexann's brother, Leonardo, who had his left arm wrapped tightly and bound to his chest, hit his knee against her shoulder. Lexann sent an unamused glance to him.

"Take care with your charming words, Lex. Remember he is your King," Leonardo spoke.

"Do you not wish for his favor?" Lexann inquired.

"I must agree with Leonard." Bernice stepped in to the conversation readily.

"You only say that because Alethea failed to seize her opportunity."

Bernice's gaze darkened. "You should take care with your words to my family as well. It would serve you well to remember we are not your equals."

"I did not have ill intentions towards Alethea or your family, I promise you." Lexann offered the same smile she gave to customers when she assured them the price on wheat was an excellent one even though the crop would soon spoil.

Peter returned with a flask of water and handed it to Lexann, who purposefully skimmed her fingers against his. A shouted for departure came from the front of their caravan. "Share that with Alethea if she chooses to change her mind," Peter called as he strode briskly away.

Bernice had a satisfied smirk on her face and Lexann puckered her chapped lips. Carroll laid a hand on Alethea's shoulder and said, "You will do what I decide is best for this family. Am I understood?"

Alethea swiped her loose hair behind her ears and traced her fingertips along the gradually healing burn mark on her skin. "I never intended to do otherwise."

**Please do give me feedback! **


	2. Born to be Wild

**Don't let this chapter fool you. This story will not be a typical fanfiction. I have worked strenuously to assure that this will be a story worthy of viewing.**

As children, Sybil and Alethea would tie bed sheets around their shoulders, place crowns woven from flowers on their heads and parade around behind their father, ordering their servants to perform tasks with greater haste. They would pile throw pillows high and drape blankets from their tops to the couch; this was their castle. Bernice would frequently discover them hiding under there instead of sleeping in their rooms. When she insisted they return to proper beds with feather mattresses for beauty rest, they would command her away, for Queens did not take orders.

The immense castle that rose before Alethea now made Bernice cry with its splendor. All strived to work their way to the front of the wagon so they could better view the vast white walls, the sweeping meadows, and the vast ocean. The view was unlike anything Alethea and Sybil had ever been able to dream up within the folds of their blankets. It left Lexann's mouth gaping with absolute awe.

"Think Peter will fancy a woman who drools?" Alethea asked with a sneer.

Lexann hastily fastened her lips and checked her chin for the offending substance. Bernice pulled her daughter closer and began trying to clear the dirt from her face. Alethea held obediently still, fully aware she needed to make a good first impression. Her attire could not be helped. Her once white shoes were now fully black.

"I think you are only smearing it, darling," Carroll spoke. He pulled a handkerchief from his front pocket and passed it across Alethea's face. "Definitely smeared." He pulled his thick, dark brows down into a frown. "Just smile and hopefully it won't be as noticeable."

The wagons drew to a stop and soldiers fanned out to help the exhausted family down from them. Lexann and Bernice peered out hopefully, in case King Peter came their way. A standard soldier appeared instead. Lexann pouted briefly before flashing the much older man a brilliant smile. He happily helped her down, followed by her two shorter brothers. Next, Carroll eased his wife into the soldier's arms. She whipped around the second her feet touched down.

"Al, get down here," she hissed in a flurry of meaningless hand motions.

Alethea gathered her skirts with a sigh and let the soldier effortlessness set her on the ground. Bernice grasped her hand with a ferocious hold and said, "Be a dear and hurry to the front. I do believe King Peter just walked away with Queen Lucy."

"Mother, I am fatigued. Can I not pursue him another day?"

"Just go!"

Alethea stumbled at the powerful shove and fell right onto the foot of a man. He grunted and tripped right into a post, banging his head against it. Alethea, meanwhile, landed solidly on her shoulder on the hard soil. She distantly heard something metal clatter beside her, but was distracted when Sybil appeared. Alethea sat up hurriedly to better take in her transparent sister and noticed the lack of pain in her shoulder.

"You caught me," Alethea whispered. She had not been aware Sybil could have physical contact with world of the living. Sybil appeared somehow ancient and ageless since the last time she had seen her.

"Bloody hell," the man groaned.

Sybil faded from view at his voice. Alethea directed her attention back to the man she'd injured. She got to her feet, making her skirts cover her legs once again. The man had long black hair and pale freckled skin. His hands were clad in dark leather and clutched the back of his head. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was sharp.

"I am dreadfully sorry," Alethea told him. She glanced over her shoulder and found her parents missing.

The man opened his eyes to peer at her down his long nose. "Quite alright. Just a possible concussion." He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know what a concussion is, but you are being sarcastic. Are you upset? Should I send for aid?" Alethea took a step forward and felt her foot hit a metal object. Looking to it, her heart stilled momentarily.

A crown lay at her feet.

Instantly, Alethea scooped it up and dropped into a low curtsey. "Your Majesty, please accept my greatest apologies."

King Edmund looked nothing like she remembered. The years had made him grow tall and lean. He bent down and plucked his crown from her fingers.

"I do believe the lump on my head will prevent me from wearing this for quite some time," he said. He surveyed Alethea, still bent in her curtsey. "Are you stuck, miss?"

Alethea straightened hesitantly. Her cheeks were washed with red; she had caused King Edmund to hit his head. She prayed that wasn't a punishable offense. Edmund glanced behind her. "Your people have all retired. Do you wish to join them?"

"After this humiliation, yes."

"I'm really quite fine. My crown took the brunt of it. See?" He held out the silver circle so Alethea could observe the dent.

"My family can pay for that," she informed him, but Edmund was already waving his hand.

"Absolutely not. You've had enough taken from you already and I have more than enough money."

Alethea let out a sigh of gratitude and curtsied again.

"I'll have one of the guards escort you." Edmund beckoned over the elder one who had helped Alethea down from the wagon. "Please take miss…" His brown eyes swept over her, realizing her name was unknown to him.

"Alethea Renshaw."

Edmund whipped his head to her after repeating it to the guard. He winced at the sudden motion, but continued with his purpose. "Renshaw?" he questioned. "I review reports from them every month. I have correspondence with your father about your town. Well, I did."

"That is my father," Alethea confirmed.

Edmund laughed breathlessly and held out his hand. Alethea placed hers in it, expecting him to kiss the back of it as was custom. Edmund, however, shook it confidently and returned it to her side.

"That was unique."

"That's what we do where I'm from," Edmund explained.

Alethea was fascinated. "I should like to hear of such a place one day."

"It would be my pleasure to tell you, so long as you swear not to tackle me again."

Edmund grinned and Alethea hung her head in despair. "Would it be too much to beg you to forget that?"

Edmund scoffed. "Why ever would I do that? It's the most _unique _greeting I've ever received."

Alethea bid him farewell and allowed the guard to lead her down the endless hallways inside the castle. Portraits featuring the Kings and Queens, every land of their kingdom, and seemingly random scenes were hung with care from the ivory walls. Handmade rugs that smelled of the forest lined every corridor. The guard, who introduced himself as General Tyson, led her to a slightly ajar door. From within, Alethea could distinguish her mother's authoritative tone commanding her newly acquired servants to make the fire larger.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Cair Paravel," General Tyson bid her farewell.

"Yes, thank you," Alethea murmured.

"Also, I would not make it a habit to assault the rulers. It is my duty to protect them. I would hate to have to fight you," he added.

Alethea laughed faintly, glancing back to the faded grey eyes of the older man. He had a receding hairline, but the remainder of his brown/grey locks fell nearly halfway down his back. His posture indicated a lifetime of Knighthood. "I would hate to lose," Alethea responded.

General Tyson smiled and inclined his head as he backed down the hallway.

Returning her attention to the pretentiously ornamented room, Alethea entered. Bernice was quick to demand information regarding her absence. Alethea, knowing her mother would not be pleased with the nature of her encounter with Edmund but would be with the results, recounted everything as accurately as possible.

Upon ending her tale, Alethea requested one of the maids to draw her a hot bath so she could soak while her mother regaled her with all the manners that were expected from young women at court. Apparently, toppling over the King was not among those.

Alethea went behind the screen and, with the help of a maid, cast off her filthy clothes to slide into the hot water. She let out low moan and submerged temporarily. When she came up, Sybil hovered at the foot of the tub. Alethea waved, not wanting to alarm her parents. Sybil gave her the smile Alethea had known her whole life and, suddenly, the ostentatious castle housing her did not seem so intimidating.

* * *

Having hundreds of people suddenly living under the roof of Cair Paravel came with more work than Peter had combined in the past year. Peace came with its benefits, but it also left him unrehearsed when pressing matters arose. At least he could say the same for his siblings. They'd spent the day and a good majority of the night in the throne room redoing everything from meals and sleeping arrangements to setting up designs to build more bathrooms. Peter was the first to finish his list of responsibilities and snuck away before Susan could pester him for help on hers.

The roof was his sanctuary on the majority of his stressful days. Today devastation weighed heavily on his chest and he knew sleep would not come. This night when he stepped out onto the roof, however, he found the space already occupied. He recognized the soot marred clothing as belonging to a citizen from Chippingford. That did not excuse their presence, though.

"Miss, you're not allowed to be up here," Peter cleared his throat as he spoke.

The woman whose short brown hair blew against her chin in the wind did not bother to turn around with her response. "Afraid someone will jump?" she inquired dully.

"More likely fall if they are not cautious," Peter responded. He eased forward a step and the woman stepped away as if she expected him to attack. She moved like a soldier peter thought distantly.

"You don't think me capable of standing on my own?" She turned to address him now. Instantly, her features softened and her rigid muscles relaxed. Her hands folded in front of her so like the women Peter was constantly surrounded by at court. "Your Majesty," she murmured, inclining her head.

"I know you," Peter tapped his chin. "You are the Acosta girl," he said.

"I am, High King Peter," she dared a look up with just her eyes. Something no one else risked. She seemed to be enjoying just looking at him, not so much censoring herself. "Would you still like me to leave?" she asked quickly. Lexann started for the trap door that led up from the final level of the castle.

"If you don't mind me inquiring," Peter started before she could descend the stairs. "Why did you come up here in the first place?"

Lexann opened and shut her mouth, noticeably debating whether or not to give Peter a real answer. "This castle makes me feel small. I like to conquer things before they become fears. So I came to the top."

With Peter's allowing nod, Lexann scampered down the stairs leaving the King alone with his thoughts. If all his guests were that entertaining, he might not mind all the extraneous work.


	3. Cold as Ice

**It is finals week, but who really wants to study when I could be writing this story for y'all! **

Alethea and Sybil often dreamed up the attire of clothing to encompass the latest fashion and portray all their wealth through lengths of fabric. The clothing provided at Cair Paravel, while encompassing their visions, was also meant as incentive to be proportionately aesthetic. At least, that's what the maid dressing Alethea spouted when the dress was nowhere near being able to lace up her back fully. Alethea promptly commanded her to adjust it because she had every intention of attending the banquet and _no_ intention of doing so in her chemise. That is why she did not arrive until a good half hour after the festivities began, much to the appall of her parents.

The man who was seated to the left of her waiting chair stood when she approached. "Miss Alethea Renshaw." He bowed low and Alethea sent a questioning look at her parents who grinned innocently. "I am Duke Irving Grimaldi." He introduced. "Might I add, you look ravishing."

"I should hope so," Alethea responded, allowing her eyes to assess him. He was definitely older than her as evidenced by the grey tinting his reddish hair. His green eyes did not seem particularly cruel or kind. Irving pulled out her chair; she took the seat readily and set to spooning the broth.

Upon discovering the meal was cold, Alethea called over a cook.

"Is there a problem with my meal?" the tall, pudgy man asked.

"I would not know. I cannot eat it because it is cold. Please heat it up in the kitchen," Alethea said briskly.

The cook bristled. "Miss, I have already put out the fires in the kitchen."

"Then I suggest you relight them. I am your guest and you will do as I ask," Alethea snapped in irritation.

A scowl marred the cook's young face, but he took the broth obediently and set out for the kitchen. Alethea sighed and sank out of her practiced posture for a moment.

Bernice set to chattering once he left. "Look at all the decorum. I bet it didn't even dent the royal budget to thrown this extravagant meal," she gawked up at the crystal chandeliers. Her eyes followed the trail of lilies down the wall to where Lexann stood surrounded by three men all looking at her with lust in their eyes. They cared little for what conversation flowed from her lips. "That girl should have been raised better," Bernice scoffed.

"Dear, you know what happened to her parents," Carroll attempted to quiet his wife.

"Yes, yes. It's all very tragic. Maybe if people would not tiptoe around her, she could learn better. Maybe if people would actually discuss what happened to the Acostas instead of pretending it didn't happen…"

Someone caught Alethea's eye. Sybil stood by the doors that led out to the balcony. Glad for the distraction, Alethea stood just as Irving was saying, "I prefer women who know what they want. Not those who go after whatever man will speak to them."

"This woman wants some fresh air. I shall return." Alethea hurried away and slipped out onto the balcony. She went unnoticed by the majority of the guests who were too caught up with the food and the splendid dining hall.

Outside, the hot summer air caused sweat to prickle the back of her neck. Vines wove around the marble railing and white flowers that grew on a nearby tree were scattered sparsely on the ground. A dry breeze pushed Alethea's burgundy skirts against her legs.

"Hey sis," Sybil said, starling Alethea into silence.

"You can talk," Alethea managed finally.

"I'm not a baby. I'm just dead. Can we please not act so surprised?" Sybil quipped. Her long black hair hung past her shoulders in effortless waves. Her face, which had been the same dark tan as her sister's in life, was now a shade lighter than snow. Alethea reached out to hug the older girl, but passed right through her translucent form.

"Sorry, I still haven't quite mastered the whole touching thing. I only did it the one time when you nearly crushed your shoulder," Sybil said. "Nice job with King Edmund by the way. He definitely won't forget your inability to watch where you walk."

"I've missed you," Alethea said suddenly. Looking at her sister, but not being able to touch her tore at the already gaping hole inside her. It was only a reminder that she was dead and no longer part of the real world.

"I don't see how. You have yet to part with my cap. I can see it tucked into your boot, Al. That's frankly creepy."

Alethea laughed halfheartedly. "You gave your life for mine. I don't see how I can be without it."

Sybil floated over to sit on the balcony railing. She swung her legs under her white dress. In the moonlight, Alethea thought she could pass for an angel. Though she'd been anything but in life, she certainly looked the part in the afterlife. "Did it hurt?" Alethea asked, walking over to stand directly in front of her. Sybil shrugged and looked over the edge.

"After a while, your body just shuts out the pain," she murmured.

"What's it feel like? Being dead?" Alethea continued.

"That's a rather morbid question." A new voice came.

Sybil shattered into a thousand light particles. Alethea turned, finding that she had not heard the door open and shut. Lexann's brother, Leonardo, swayed over to her with a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"You speaking rhetorically or is there another out here hiding?" Leonardo leaned against the railing and blew out a long sigh.

"My sister was here and you smell of wine, sir," Alethea responded.

Leonardo chuckled and put his head in his hands. "I never got the opportunity to drink back home. I don't think I ever shall again because I feel dreadful right now." He turned his head to her slowly. His dark hair curled slightly where it brushed against his shoulders. His brown eyes were rimmed with red from the alcohol. "Sybil has passed."

"Yes," Alethea agreed.

Neither looked away from their locked gazes. Frogs could be heard in the background. A moth landed on Leonardo's nose and he swatted it away weakly. He now turned to entirely face Alethea. "Sybil and I used to be the best of friends back in school."

"Is that why you two constantly bickered?" Alethea questioned.

Leonardo chuckled deeply and paused to draw an unsteady breath. He slid to the ground and leaned his head back into the vines. "You know that's how she showed affection."

"She's still here. She's a ghost and only I can see her." As Alethea spoke Leonardo nodded his head along.

"I believe it. If anyone is stubborn enough to hold on, it's Sybil. She could have gone toe to toe with a mule."

Unsure what else to say, Alethea just stared at the man. She wanted to excuse herself, but was afraid he might injure himself if left alone.

"That cook was positively furious when he came back and you were gone, by the way. There was already steam coming from you bowl, but on my honor I saw it come from his ears too."

"That might have just been your intoxicated state."

"Or your bitchiness could just have peculiar physical effects on people," Leonardo shrugged.

When Alethea's lips parted, he squeezed his eyes shut. "That was not censored. I am incredibly sorry. I came out here to be alone so such things would not occur."

"Then perhaps I should leave you," Alethea spoke curtly.

"That would be best."

Alethea let herself back inside where people were out of their seats and lazily bidding each other goodnight. Lexann in a slim pink dress sauntered over to her. "You missed both the Kings speaking to your parents. Lucky for you, I was able to step in and entertain both quite successfully."

"My parents are more upset than myself, I assure you. Leonardo is on the edge of the balcony in case you were worried about your brother. Perhaps you should go check on him." Alethea pushed past the girl so she could enter the significantly less crowded hallway. She found herself exhausted from the events of today and decided that a meal could wait until the morning.

**Things might seem a little slow, but just hang in there for the next chapter! Dangerous events that will leave you with more questions than answers are about to unfold. ;)**


	4. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Brace yourselves kiddos. Things are about to get a little complicated..**

One year, during a drought, the entire southern border of Narnia went through a terrible recession. This included the town of Chippingford. The fields produced little to no food, while the market streets bustled with people from across the land desperately searching out provisions. Even the Renshaws were affected by the downfall of events. For nearly a year they were without servants and additional luxuries they were accustomed to. Bernice and Carroll, no longer having the means to pay workers, had to conduct business by their own hands. Sybil and Alethea were left home alone, often for days at a time. They taught themselves to clean and cook quickly and Sybil found herself actually enjoying the monotonous activities. When their parents were home, they would all gather under a blanket beside a small fire and the young girls would listen to Bernice relay the events of their latest traveling expedition. Carroll would input corrections when his wife exaggerated too much and offer her a loving smile. It was one of the happiest times Alethea could recall sharing with her family. Even though they'd lived as peasants, they'd grown closer together.

Staring at the messy state her mother had left the room in with dresses not deemed worthy thrown over the back of chairs and makeup from her vanity strew about the floor made Alethea's hands curl with the sudden urge to clean it. But she could not bring herself to that because the last time she had done such things her family had been whole.

She roused herself, determining to go retrieve the maids herself since they were exceedingly late for their duties this morning. Alethea arranged her newly tailored dress around her feet and strode out into the hallway. A group of children from her town skirted to the edge of the wall as she passed.

After several minutes of walking, Alethea realized she had no idea how to get to the servant's quarters. She turned a corner and found herself in an empty hallway. A strange sensation prickled at the base of her spine. It was as if someone were standing directly behind her. Alethea turned with a slow, steadying breath, finding herself very much alone. She quickened her pace to reach the other end of the hallway with anxiety making her breathing more ragged by the second.

Her heels echoed deafeningly down the vacant passageway. Alethea darted another look back and felt her hip ram into a doorknob. She cried out and fell to the ground as the door gave way. Something heavy and dense collapsed on top of her. Alethea struggled to free herself of the burden, only to have an arm fall into her line of vision.

A scream rung throughout the castle and it wasn't until Queen Susan along with several guards hurried to her did Alethea apprehend that it had been her own. Susan attempted to pull Alethea away from the dead body, but the revolted woman could not bring her gaze away from the corpse.

Because she knew him.

The cook she had ordered last night to heat her food was now dead with a butter knife's handle protruding from the dip between his collarbones. Nearly black dried blood was encrusted all down the front of his apron. His grey eyes lagged towards Alethea and she shrunk away as if expecting his ghost to appear just as Sybil's did.

The only thing that did happen was Susan pulling Alethea into her drawing room to get her away from the scene. Susan sat her down on one of her plush purple chairs and sent a maid for a glass of water. Susan then pulled up a wooden chair with a tree intricately carved into its back and sat across from her. Susan's dark hair was pulled back into a half braid with carefully selected strands left down to frame her pale face. Her golden circlet sat perfectly on the top of her head. Her blue eyes were steady despite the situation and searched Alethea for any signs of a breakdown. Alethea sat with a rod straight back and a tightness in her throat no amount of swallowing seemed capable of fixing.

"You are Alethea Renshaw?" Susan inquired.

Alethea nodded stiffly, mouth too dry to form words. Her hands gestured wildly to her neck and she clutched at the high neckline of her cream dress.

Susan continued, "I am Queen Susan. Do you think you could share with me how you came across one of my cooks?"

Alethea wrung her hands in her lap and accepted the glass of water from the maid as she returned. She took quite a few deep gulps before putting it down and settling her gaze on the entirely composed Queen.

"I was…I was just walking and I got scared so I went faster and stopped looking where I was going. I ran into the door and that man just fell on top of me."

"And what were you doing down that corridor alone?"

"I was just looking for my maids. I didn't…I didn't kill him. You think I did it?" Alethea's heart wedged into her airways, preventing her from breathing properly.

Just then, Peter pushed his way past the guards at the door and came into the room. His crown was missing from his mused blond hair. He was not dressed in his usual Kingly attire, but in a simple white shirt, which was untucked from his loose black pants. He was not even wearing shoes. His bare feet padded against the stone floor as he came to lean against the table besides Alethea.

"I have heard about five different stories since I was woken up and told a dead body had been uncovered. Alethea, I trust your family and I do not want to believe ill about you." Peter ran his puffy blue eyes over her form before letting himself slump into a spare chair. "The blood is down your back, not on your hands. If you were the criminal you're either exceedingly stupid or ridiculously brilliant."

Peter raised his hand to touch her shaking shoulders. "Please return to your room. I will have a guard escort you. I will find the true person who committed this crime. Until then, I ask that you keep today's events to yourself. I have already spoken to the other witnesses to ensure this remains quiet. I would not want to cause a scare inside the castle or let the murderer know we are looking for them."

Alethea managed to get her legs moving. Peter placed a comforting hand on her back, walking her to the door. Alethea did not know the guard who accompanied her to the room she shared with her parents and she did not attempt to make conversation with him. She could still feel the cold, dead weight on her back.

Once back in her now clean room, she tore at the laces of her dress. She kicked it into the fire, wrapping her arms about herself as it burned. She wanted no memory of what she had witnessed today.

"There's something dark here." Sybil came to stand beside her sister. For the first few moments her image flickered just as much as the firelight.

"Do you know who killed that man?" Alethea asked.

"I'm dead not omniscient," Sybil responded. "But I can feel something here, Al. You need to get out of here because whatever or whoever it is does not have good intentions."

"I know. I saw the body," Alethea said with her brow drawn. "I can't leave, Sybil. I have nowhere to go."

Sybil reached out for Alethea's hand, but hers only passed through it like smoke. She fisted it into the skirt of her white dress and blew her loose hair out of her eyes. "You could come with me. It doesn't matter where we go. I could keep you safe."

Alethea smiled to herself. "You were always talking about running away together and starting our own crazy lives."

"I still am! I'm still here, Al." Sybil's frustration let her hand momentarily brush at Alethea's dark hair which was pinned up in an intricate bun. Just like that the touch vanished and Alethea was left feeling even emptier than before.

"I'm not brave enough to do that. I already left everything I know once. Now the only things that remain are here. I can't leave."

The disappointed expression on Sybil's face made Alethea long for the courage to go with her. But she knew she was not cut out for a life on her own. She would have no money and no way of providing for herself.

"Then I shall remain and defend you from what lies within these walls," Sybil said intensely. Her dark eyes shimmered in a reflection of the fireplace.

When she faded from view, Alethea sat down on the cold floor, not bothering to arrange her chemise to cover her exposed legs. Though she knew Sybil would do absolutely anything to protect her, she too had felt the darkness her sister had spoken of back in the hallway. It left her heart sputtering for a rhythm and her muscles utterly useless. Sybil was much stronger than her, human or ghost, but Alethea doubted anyone would be able to contest such a power. It terrified her to think what hell it could unleash if it was allowed to persist unchallenged.

* * *

The sound of two impeccably experienced swords clashing together was something Lexann was certain could put her to sleep. Leonardo was skilled enough, but he was too easily distracted. He missed half a step, his alight eyes latching onto something over her shoulder for a few moments too many. Lexann tapped her blade against his throat to signal her victory.

"Leo, do you plan on winning the tournament tomorrow like that?" Lexann bent down to roll her pants to her shins. The clothing she had borrowed from Michael when he proved absent from the room. She needed to get stress out of her system and training with Leonardo provided just that outlet. In addition, it was always amusing for Lexann to see Michael flustered over the fact that he was slight enough that she fit perfectly into his clothing.

Lexann stepped forward into the surf. Sand ran between her toes and sweat dripped between her shoulder blades. Leonardo set his borrowed blade down beside their shoes and stretched his arms high over his head.

"How is your hangover treating you?" Lexann probed.

Tugging his shirt over his bronze shoulders, Leonardo waded past her into the breaking waves. "It is about as fun as being drunk," he replied before diving under the clear water. Before arriving at Cair Paravel, Lexann had only ever seen oceans in books. She had never imagined they could be this wondrous. Though they could easily access the training grounds the Knights employed, both siblings elected the wide expanse of the white beach for the setting of their sparring.

A figure on the far-off balcony of the palace caught Lexann's eye. Was it someone Leonardo knew or was he only speculating? From this distance Lexann could only make out the vague outline of a person. Leonardo swam out to a sandbar and stood on it allowing the ocean to sweep around his calves. She was a second away from joining him when the thud of horse hooves met her ears. Lexann turned just in time to see not only High King Peter approaching, but all his brother and sisters in his wake. Well, Lucy was quickly overtaking him with a cackle of victory. Lexann was quickly realizing these royals were unlike any she had ever read about. They were free; they were uncontrolled by their positions as so many others failed to achieve.

Lucy swung herself down to Lexann's side with her hair wild and her skirts hiked daringly up to her knees. "How's the water?" the youngest Queen asked.

"Not deadly…" Lexann stuttered out. She had not expected them to stop much less engage in conversation with her.

Exuberant laughter spilled from Lucy at the comment and charged in with no mind paid to her dress. Peter and Susan were slower to unsaddle. Edmund, however, tugged off his boots and proceeded to tackle Lucy with a battle cry. Susan sighed in exasperation, coming to stand with her arms crossed a good few feet from Lexann. Peter ran a hand through his long blonde hair, seating himself directly between the two women.

"See?" He hit sand towards Susan. "Told you I could distract them."

It took Lexann biting her tongue to keep from prying into their business.

"I still do not think it is in anyone's best interest to be out playing when..." Susan cut herself off with a pointed look to Lexann.

"I'll just leave," Lexann assured quickly. "Leo!" she shouted. Her brother gave no indication he heard her calls. Edmund and Lucy had reached him and the trio was engaged in what appeared to be an energetic debate.

"I should think not. You have already deprived me of your intelligent repartee once since your arrival. I am curious to hear more," Peter spoke with his blue eyes peering up at her. Lexann deliberately kept her head facing out to the water.

"I was out of line, your majesty."

"Peter. And this is Susan. No she never does quite warm up," Peter replied.

Susan huffed at her brother's teasing and hiked back to the scattering horses.

"Tell me, Lexann. If I were to come out here tomorrow at this time, would I find you in the same attire?"

Lexann stepped out of the water letting her pants cover her legs fully. She could not believe her bad fortune. It seemed as if she would never be prepared before the King decided to appear out of nowhere. If she had not been so focused on her embarrassment she might have heard the amused tone to peter's words.

"I do not make a habit of it, Peter." Lexann smiled to the sand caked under her toenails at the liberation not using his title brought.

"A pity," Peter noted.

Silence settled around them and suddenly the crashing of the ocean was more of a ticking clock indicating how long she let the King be bored and less of a palliative force. Out on the sand dune, Leonardo and Edmund simultaneously dove into the drop off. Lucy turned and beckoned Peter out to her. Peter shook his head and pointed to the sand mound his hand dutifully molded at his side.

"So, what has Queen Susan so apprehensive?" Lexann spoke at last. She knew it would have been more appropriate to ask about something trivial, but that was not what had come out.

"A cook was murdered. There is a killer loose in the castle and we have less than zero leads." Peter hesitated long enough to give off a sheepish grimace. For a moment he did not look old enough to rule a country; he looked like a fatigued boy who just wanted to take a break from what must be a hectic life. "I'm sorry to lay all that on you. I guess I just needed to talk about it with someone outside my family. "Also, I needed a reason to tell you to stay off the beach. The castle isn't necessarily on lockdown yet, but you and your brother are the first people I have seen venture outside of the gates. Guards cannot protect you out here."

Leonardo came ambling to the shore followed by the youngest Pevensies. "Spare Oom sounds like a delightful place, Lucy. You must take me there one day." Leonardo swept down into a lively curtsy making Lucy delve her face into Edmund's shoulder to stifle laughter.

"Coming Lex?" Leonardo bumped her elbow his he passed. He whined when he pulled on his shirt and found it full of sand.

Lexann backed up draping her boots over one are. Peter's sky blue eyes fell to the blade at her feet. "It is kind of you to worry for Leonardo and myself, but that fire took everything we had not already lost. I do not think there is much worse this renegade could do." She plucked up her blade, tossing it in the air briefly so that it spun so close to her head, it threatened to chop off her already chin length brown hair even further. She caught it expertly, relishing the bafflement on Peter's face.

"Wait up, Leo," Lexann called before dashing off after him.

**Thoughts? I love a good mystery personally. Any ideas who could have possibly done this? Any other comments in general are welcomed! **


	5. Dream On

**I feel incredibly sick right now. I hope the rest of you feel better than I do! Here's a present to begin your summer vacation with!**

Tea parties were common weekend occurrences during Alethea's teen years. The girls of Chippingford gathered every Sunday at the designated house, donning their finest dresses, and spoke of the trivial things they dreamed court life involved. Back then, Alethea and Lexann's disagreements involved more punches from the latter's part. The mothers had gotten together and decided Lexann should no longer be involved with such events. Since she was the youngest and had only her brothers to raise her, it was to be expected that she would turn out in such a way. Nearly two years later she showed up without invitation to the tea party. Lexann's once chaotic dark hair was chopped off to her chin, her tone was practiced and polite, and, instead of sporting grass stained skirt, her dress was polished and womanly.

As Alethea watched Lexann chatting easily with the other ladies of the court she frowned at how effortlessly Lexann seemed to make lying seem. If one of the courtiers said she loved the smell of lilacs, Lexann was quick to agree with her.

"Don't you just think it's absolutely charming how Queen Susan takes time out of her schedule to check on the servants? She has a solid heart of gold, and I've told her this. And she's so humble about it too. Now if Queen Lucy were more like that and less eager to ride off into battle, perhaps a man would take interest in her." One of Susan's Ladies, Celina commented while adjusting her silver bracelet.

Lexann's visage flickered momentarily at the comment. "I couldn't agree more," she said instead of contradicting her. A few more girls from Chippington sounded their approval as well.

Alethea leaned forward to retrieve her glass of water and took a sip before voicing her opinion. She remembered a younger Lexann who would have never taken anything so condescending. "Do you not think women should be allowed to defend their country as men do? Queen Lucy loves Narnia as much as either of the Kings."

Celina patted her hands on top of Alethea's knee patronizingly. "I know you come from a very different lifestyle and this is hard for you to understand."

"Just as the male mind is challenging for you to comprehend. Or am I mistaken in that you too are unwed like Queen Lucy?" Alethea responded coldly.

Celine's plastered smile strained and cracks manifested in her vibrant red lipstick.

"Are you suddenly the authority on marriage, Alethea?" Lexann cut in. "Sybil was the one who got and half decent male looks, but perhaps they were simply intimidated by you."

Celine smirked at the visible tension between the two girls. She shifted her long curly red hair off her shoulders, sipped her water calmly, and crossed her ankles beneath the intricate folds of her satin skirts. A musical, whole-hearted laugh filled the room and caused all the girls circled on pillows to turn to the newest arrivals. Edmund entered the room with a black haired woman at his side. She wore the ring of an ambassador on her thumb her family crest on her necklace.

Celine turned back to the group, eager to gossip. "That's Tamora Willet. Her father is the acting Regent of Calormen. They've always wanted to lay claim to Narnia. They don't think the Kings and Queens have any right."

"But Aslan appointed them," Alethea argued.

"Well, she's been here for weeks playing nice with King Edmund, as though she isn't planning on stealing the crown right out from under him," Celine responded.

"Ladies," Edmund interrupted Celine before she could add on to her previous comment. "My friend Ambassador Willet would very much like to join you." Edmund was speaking to the half the girls from Chippington.

"Yes," Tamora placed a hand on his arm and eagerly stepped forward to speak for herself. "I'd very much like to document your experiences at the castle. Coming from a land that has endured such destitution it must be such a drastic change coming to Cair Paravel to experience court life."

Tamora moved her hands about energetically as she spoke. Her amber eyes were alight with happiness. If she was only acting like she was enjoying her time here, she was playing her part quite convincingly, Alethea thought to herself.

"I hope you won't mind if I steal one of these lovely ladies." Edmund set his hand to Alethea's shoulder.

Tamora narrowed her gaze slightly at Edmund's hold, opened her mouth, and nodded shortly. Alethea stood and Tamora quickly took her seat, turning her attention to the remaining girls.

Edmund offered his arm and Alethea took it stiffly. He led her through a pair of glass doors and down a cobblestone path out to the garden. The clouds were loosely dispersed in the sky with the sun partially hidden behind one. Trees bearing an assortment of fruit and flowers lined the pathway they walked down. They passed a fountain spouting slightly green water before Alethea spoke.

"Have you sought me out to tell me those stories you promised, your Majesty?" she asked.

Edmund shifted and rubbed her hand that still rested in the crook of his elbow. "I wish this meeting was on happier terms. Susan told me about yesterday. My siblings and I are doing everything within our power to track down this murderer. How are you bearing with the shock?"

"I try not to think about it," Alethea answered. "So far, I'm succeeding with that."

"Well, I would very much like to take your mind off anything involving death." Edmund offered with a faint grin. He gestured towards a stone bench and they both took a seat.

Alethea's eyes scanned over the striking garden once again. She spotted the figure of General Tyson down the path they had just walked. He stood with one hand on his sword and the other at the collar of his uniform.

Edmund followed her gaze and explained his presence. "General Tyson has been assigned to guard me."

"Can you not defend yourself?" Alethea inquired. She was certain she recalled Edmund's name mentioned in the battles Narnia fought.

"Not according to Peter. Next time, maybe you should make him hit his head. Hopefully that will get through his thick skull and make him see sense."

Alethea laughed and they fell into silence. A blue bird flew to land between their feet briefly before taking flight into the gentle breeze. Alethea glanced over at Edmund, unsure how to continue the conversation. He was drawing his black leather gloves off and tucking them into his pants' pocket.

"My parents keep pushing me to wed. My mother is particularly interested in my prospects with you," she said finally.

"Susan told me a similar thing about you," Edmund admitted. "She thinks it would look well if we were together. You're not entirely a commoner because of your family's wealth, but you're still not a noble. That does not stop her from making arrangements for me with every other potential prospect. I believe you are the fourth girl I have escorted around the gardens. You're the first that has yet to try to seduce me, so that's an improvement."

Alethea knew she should have guessed this. She was not the only new girl at the castle. Of course Edmund would have interests in more than just her. Still, his statement ruined the previously set mood. She stood, smoothed out her skirts, and bid him farewell.

Back in the room she shared with her parents, Bernice was pacing away behind Carroll, who was transcribing her words onto a scroll. Bernice jumped onto her toes seeing her daughter enter the room and clapped her hands together proudly. She rushed over to grab the backs of Alethea's arms and seat them both on the plush coverlet on her bed.

"I went down to the drawing room to fetch you. I'm writing a letter to your Uncle on the Lone Islands. He wishes to know how the palace is treating us. Imagine my surprise when I was informed you were walking with the King."

"Which King? Bernice, you never told me this." Carroll turned in his chair. His short dark hair was perfectly in place as usual, though, his green shirt was untucked from his trousers.

"I'm sorry, dear. I got so caught up in my own thoughts," Bernice replied before turning back to Alethea. "Now, Al, tell me everything you two discussed."

Alethea sighed and told her mother all the details she could recollect. Bernice's brow pinched together slightly as Alethea went on. When she finished, Bernice stood up and touched her perfect bun to check its state. She walked back to Carroll and commenced dictating the letter once more.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be bored of politics by now? You've spent your whole life doing this after all," Peter passed Tamora the parchment he was writing to her father on her progress at the castle. Tamora took it and fell back in a plush chair that were strewn about across the library. Her feet were proped out the open window and her dress fell all the way to her ankles. She twisted the band she had tied over her thick coiled hair. "Aren't you supposed to be playing nice with the other ladies anyway?" Peter added.

Tamora chewed the tip of the quill before dipping it in ink and passing the paper back to Peter. "Attempt not to use quite so profuse an amount of large words when describing me. My father will guess that I'm just stalling for more time here," she instructed.

The only other person in the library, Michael Acosta, glanced up at the louder than a whisper words. Tamora waved in apology and placed her finger to her lips indicating that she would not disturb his reading further. Though, she could not comprehend why such a young man would be interested in the thick, dusty royal records books he had spread out before him.

"You could always tell him you fancy Edmund," Peter allotted.

"Yes, let's add that in. I'm sure we'll have at least two days before he busts down the front gates with an army to save me from the evil Narnian clutches," Tamora laughed though she was entirely serious in her statement.

"Would he be so opposed to marriage? To have his daughter rule Narnia?" Peter asked.

"He would prefer me wed a commoner," Tamora responded. "Plus that would infer that Edmund actually knows how I feel."

"Oh, so should I address one of these confessions to Edmund as well?" Peter teased.

Tamora laughed and reached across the table to stop Peter though she knew he had no intention of doing any such thing. Michael sighed and got up from his table with a piece of jewelry clutched tightly in his palm.

"Sorry!" Tamora called after him.

"Why are you scaring away perfectly innocent people, Tam?" Edmund came in the door Michael just exited. Tamora's eyes caught the light of the sinking sun when she looked at him.

"That was Peter. He refuses to give my father a proper report," Tamora accused.

"It's not my fault you're a poor ambassador," Peter retorted.

Edmund wrestled the document away from his brother before skimming his eyes over the contents. Under the table, Tamora was all too aware of his knee pressed to where her hand sat on the edge of her chair. He had just come from Susan's obligatory outing with the Renshaw daughter. He smelled distinctly of the woods of the forest, not the snobbish flowers in the gardens. He smelled of the Edmund she was madly in love with.

"Just a question, Pete. Are you purposefully trying to sound like an egotistical prick?" Edmund questioned.

"I can't help it. Her father pisses me off. Regent of Calormen my ass," Peter grumbled.

Edmund patted Tamora's shoulder reassuringly. She felt her breath snag in her chest and fought to get it to continue at a normal rate. "I'll write the letter. All his royal dick has to do it sign it," Edmund said. Tamora radiated joy as she readily agreed to the proposal. Edmund may not know her feelings, but she was content to spend every day advising him on his Kingdom instead of simply playing ambassador as her father would have.

**There you go! I'm going to fight off this sickness now!**


	6. Brothers in Arms

**Yes, I realize the previous chapter was a tad slow. Enjoy some sword's play and witty banter!**

The sight of duels were new sensations to nearly every citizen of Chippingford. Their town had been quiet for the most part and required little distraction by way of tournaments. The entirety of men at Cair Paravel was invited to compete, sword against sword, for the title of Champion. The day was a particularly scorching one, with clouds all but vacant from the sky and the wind a dry bite. Alethea was in a thin dress, which did little to reduce the heat bearing down on her. Lexann had seated herself directly to her right for some inexplicable reason. Alethea reasoned that the younger girl enjoyed tormenting her.

Carroll was one of the first competitors. He bested two elder Lords before a young and able knight tapped the blunt end of his sword against Carroll's chest. Alethea applauded along with the rest of the crowd, glad her father would have at least a few moments of victory to take away with him.

Peter was up next and Lexann sat up straighter in her seat, as if she could catch a glimpse of his face through his concealing armor.

"King Peter has been avoiding me so it appears as if he's giving other women a chance," Lexann stated.

"Are you sure he's not just avoiding you in general?" Alethea asked with disinterest. Her gaze was fixed on the clashing weapons that glinted in the overhead sunlight.

Lexann scowled then schooled the lines off her face. "I could say the same for King Edmund. But his avoidance may be due to you walking out on him. A King. It's as if you desire to create problems."

Alethea's lips parted in disbelief, but Lexann kept pushing forward with her brutish words. "Did you honestly expect his undivided attention?

"Where did you acquire this information, Lexann?" Alethea sighed tiredly and rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

On the field below them, Leonardo defeated his opponent and progressed to the next round. Lexann did not respond while she cheered her brother one. Once the commotion died down, she turned back to Alethea with a patronizing grin on her painted lips.

"King Edmund told me. He's sought me out more than once, in case you were wondering," she said. Lexann swept her bangs back up into their clip. The hair at the base of her neck was damp with an unladylike sweat. Her dress was thick and a stunning deep red, causing her cheeks to flush with the same color due to the heat.

"That's fantastic for you Lexann. My mother was the one who wanted me with him. I merely did not want to be involved in his procession of women he went through for potential brides. It seems a bit too pretentious to even dream a King would choose me anyway, so why bother?"

"You're just envious that he has not called on you again," Lexann snapped. She crossed her arms and rose to her feet to shout at Leonardo. "Stop leaning so much on your left foot, Leo! Right is your strong suit."

Leo glanced over with a thankful nod to his sister. His distraction earned a clip of his opponent's dull blade against his armor. "You must pay attention!" Lexann shouted before sitting herself down in a huff.

"You know of swordplay?" Alethea asked.

"I know when Leo is losing," Lexann grumbled. Her hair was loose once against from its clips, reminding Alethea of the young wild girl she used to be.

They were silent as Leonardo fought his way to victory. Both cheered along with the rest of the gathered crowd when Leonardo took off his helmet and walked to the edge of the field in celebration. He pointed it at Lexann, receiving an eye roll from the recipient of his gesture.

"I cannot fathom why he would do that. I do not want to be associated with that poor performance," Lexann muttered to herself.

Her other brother, Michael, who sat to her left, nudged her side and whispered something in her ear. Lexann's frown quickly transformed into a warm smile and the tension in her shoulders relaxed. For the remainder of the dueling tournament, she stayed like this, barely flinching when Leonardo would miss a step in his technique. Alethea only noticed because she was watching her carefully. She couldn't decide which part of Lexann was the true version.

Michael did not much resemble his siblings with the lighter streaks in his hair and hazel eyes. He plain clothes that did little to distinguish him from anyone else in the crowd. A bright jewel glinted up at Althea when the sun moved out from behind a cloud. She was baffled by how grandiose the necklace was compared to the rest of his attire, but her attention was promptly distracted by Leonardo progressing to the final round with the undefeated King Peter. Leonardo shifted his sword in his right hand, leaning heavily to his left.

"Fool. Fool," Lexann whispered to herself.

"How so?" Alethea asked, not expecting an answer.

"He refused to take the healing potion from Queen Lucy. He's not much of a fan of magic. So his burn is still affecting him."

Alethea recalled her own interaction with the legendary healing potion and how the strength it brought to her body had felt like a blessing. Why anyone would choose not to take it, she could not comprehend.

The duel commenced without much introduction, but neither man attacked. They circled each other, looking for a weakness in their opponent's defense. Leonardo took a step forward, testing Peter's reaction. Peter lunged to Leonardo's right, slamming his weapon against his side with such force, Leonardo staggered back several steps before righting himself. Lexann began to stand, but Michael put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her seated.

"Come on. Come on," Lexann chanted softly.

Alethea found it hard to believe she was cheering on any contender against the King, even if it was her own brother. Instead, of falling out from the direct blow to his old injury, Leonardo launched himself into the fight with a speed that made it nearly impossible to tell which man was which. Their silver armor mixed together and their swords moved with almost practiced skill, like they had fought together before.

The flurry of motion lasted till the sun dipped low in the sky and the heat began to recede. Then, Leonardo hit the ground hard on his back and his sword clattered away. Peter placed the tip of his blade to Leonardo's throat and applause erupted with roars of approval. Peter removed his helmet and offered a kiss to a Lady on the sidelines. Lexann's hand's stilled their clapping and clenched together. She drummed her fingers against the back of her palm before bringing herself to her feet.

"I shall go congratulate the King," Michael strode off.

Lexann huffed and began to weave her way to Leonardo. Alethea followed simply because Lexann cleared a path before her with mere gazes. Alethea hung back as Lexann approached her brother. He had his helmet under his arm and a displaced smile on his tan cheeks.

"You are happy to lose?" Alethea found herself asking.

Leonardo's eyes seemed to go straight through her for a moment before blinking into focus. "It's an honor to be able to duel a King. I was surprised I lasted as long as I did," he responded.

"Maybe if you would not fight on an injury," Lexann scolded.

Leonardo looped a heavy arm around her shoulders and she wrinkled her nose.

"I do not fancy smelling of your body odor, Leo." She ducked away.

"Better than wine. Wouldn't you agree, Alethea?" he asked with a playful wink.

"Well, if you smelled strongly of wine, I doubt you would have been able to advance as far as you did in the tournament," Alethea replied, cheeks dimpling.

A surprised but delighted smile graced his lips before Michael came up behind his younger brother and gave Alethea an apologetic look. "Forgive me. I did not know my brother harassed you in his embarrassing state the other night. I hope you realize that is not an accurate representation of our family."

"Of course not," Alethea said, but her gaze was fixed on Leonardo who was waving his dull sword at Lexann who dodged easily and mimed punching his jaw.

The sound of a throat clearing startled Alethea into jumping back and smashing Michael's foot. Edmund stood before her in his usual diplomatic attire. "Alethea, you would not happen to know where your father disappeared to. I very much need his counsel. Ambassador Tamora and I have been pouring over the plans to renovate Chippington and would like his input," he said.

"I have not seen him," Alethea responded, putting careful distance between herself and Michael to avoid further injury to him.

Edmund sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Alethea was about to suggest searching for her father with him, when someone bumped into her shoulder. Leonardo was laughing along with Lexann as they playfully wrestled.

"Not sorry, Alethea," Lexann called through a smile Alethea had never seen before. Then Lexann's eyes landed on the King. She shoved Leonardo away and sobered quickly. "Your Majesty." She dropped into a curtsey.

"Why Lexann, I didn't know you were capable of carefree antics," Edmund said lightheartedly.

"Yes, well Leo tends to bring out my bad side," Lexann replied, trying to hastily smooth out her hair.

"It's not bad at all." Edmund offered her a comforting nod.

Peter approached now and Lexann jumped on her toes lightly, her tan cheeks dusted with a color that was not brought on by the heat.

Peter's eyes lingered on her before he brought his hand up to Leonardo's. "Well fought. I was not aware the men of Chippington were trained in such things."

"Ah, I get rather bored in the off seasons of farming. I had to find something to occupy my time with so I would not have to spend it with my bothersome sister." Leonardo clapped his hand to the crook of Peter's elbow.

Lexann bristled and Leonardo nudged her side, endearingly.

"Carroll fought admirably as well," Peter spoke to Alethea.

"Admirably might be a bit too kind," Alethea allowed. Leonardo's lips quirked up into a smile.

"Well, I must be on my way. Lady Fontaine is expecting me." He strode off with purpose in his gait.

Leonardo leaned down to whisper in Lexann's ear and she swatted him roughly.

"So, my father," Alethea drew Edmund's attention back.

"Would I be imposing on any of your plans if I asked you to accompany me to locate him?" Edmund asked.

"Absolutely not," Alethea was relieved to have an excuse to leave Lexann with her double personalities and her strange family.

She took Edmund's offered arm and glanced back only to wave her goodbye. Sybil's appearance startled her and prevented her gaze form tearing away. Sybil's hair blew in an unseen breeze to half obscure her face, but Alethea was still able to follow the trail her nearly black eyes left. Sybil was watching Leonardo walked with Lexann with the same nostalgic look she often fixed on Alethea. Leonardo currently occupied himself with standing on his toes to be taller than Lexann. Sybil's smile was as brief as her arrival. She vanished with a flash, leaving Alethea baffled.

**I know these chapters are not very action packed, but they're exceedingly important for setting up the plot. Once the climax takes off you will most likely find yourself longing for these simple times! ;D**


	7. Here Comes the Sun

**Two chapters in two days? Oh my, isn't this something!**

A month at Cair Paravel seemed like a surreal amount of time to Alethea. Such a time lapse back in Chippington would have gone virtually unnoticed and uneventful. Here, Alethea could not seem to get her mind to focus on one singular happening in the castle. The only time she felt even remotely relaxed was when Sybil visited her.

On this cloudy day with mist hanging in the air, Sybil seemed to blend into the fog around her. The white ends of her dress faded into it, making her appear more ghostly and less angelic.

"So what if he's spending time with you? In a King's world you're only a distraction," Sybil said with a careless flip of her hand.

"But a distraction he enjoys," Alethea responded.

Sybil raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The action didn't stir her loose hair or alter her loosely fitting dress. "You can't base a relationship on that, Al. Do you even fancy him?"

"He's a great person." Alethea wrapped her arms about herself.

Sybil flexed her hands into claws and shook them at her sister's face. She wrinkled her nose in disapproval. "Al, listen to yourself. You're just like every other girl at court. I know you think you're different because you don't lie to play their games, but you still play your own."

The wind picked up slightly, bringing in more fog with it and a chill pricked at Alethea's skin. "I'm not like you, Sybil. I care how people perceive me. I cannot ignore the King."

"You know, I can't help you if you're too stubborn to let me," Sybil responded, letting her head lull back.

Alethea stopped, spotting Lucy and Lexann walking together. Sybil crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, narrowing her gaze at Lexann. "So which Lexann do you think she'll be today? Impossibly bitchy, typical court girl, or the one that's almost human?"

Lexann glanced over, as if sensing Sybil talking about her. She mimicked Lucy's wide smile. The young Queen bounced over with the afternoon sun captured in her blue eyes. "Hello, Alethea," she cheered.

Alethea curtsied briefly and nodded towards Lexann. "Did you hear the good news?" Lexann spoke up.

Lucy's expression faltered at the comment. "Edmund being attacked is hardly good news."

"Oh, Lucy, you know that was anything but my meaning. Edmund is fine. That's the good news. And it's all thanks to Leo." Lexann directed the last part at Alethea proudly.

Alethea wondered when Lexann had gotten on a first name basis with the Queen. That was not the part of Lexann's speech that Lucy focused on, however. "Leonardo was hurt. Are you not concerned for your brother?"

The hesitation to respond and risk further putting off Lucy weighed across Lexann's shoulders. She fidgeted with her fine green dress and touched the forever escaping strands of her hair. "Of course I am. But I am also pleased at Leo's new Knightly status."

"Well, that is exciting," Lucy allowed. "And as wonderful as it has been talking to you, I'm afraid I must be off."

When Lucy was gone, Lexann immediately turned back to Alethea with a confidently superior sneer on her face.

"Bragging is not becoming," Alethea informed her.

"You think you're so much better than everyone else from Chippington. Well now you're not because my family has a title."

"Why do you keep insisting on making this out to be a competition?" Alethea asked.

Something gleamed in Lexann's eyes and Alethea knew she had said the wrong thing. "It is!"

The guards posted at the edge of the ground started over at the loud vocalization. Alethea held up her hand to keep them at bay. Lexann was absolutely seething with pent up rage. Her tan face was the color of a tomato and the fine material of her skirt was fisted in her gloved hands.

"You and Sybil always think you are entitled to everything," Lexann shouted. "You always had the best tea parties, the best maids, and dresses, while I didn't even have my parents. Michael and Leonardo had to support me because I was too little to help them. You know what I'm good for? Marrying off. For once my family is better than yours and you can't stand it."

The tension in the air between the girls made Alethea shift on her feet. She had never known Lexann felt this way or so strongly about her convictions. "I am pleased for Leonardo," she said finally. She did not want to say more, knowing that Lexann was likely to jump on even the slightest comment.

"Excuse me if I don't believe that. You could care less about me or my brothers. You see us as dirt, just above the filth of servants," Lexann said with venom in her voice.

"Leonardo is the best person I have met in a very long time." Alethea corrected her.

"Is that why you have yet to see him since his encounter with a murderer?"

"I did not know of the attack!"

Lexann blinked rapidly, trying to see straight through her rage. Whatever had been unleashed within her was proving difficult to reign back into place.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I shall go see him now." Alethea hurried her feet away. She was not sure she could endure Lexann simply for the sake of her budding friendship with Leonardo.

She walked down the palace hallways, scanning the faces of nameless servants. Lexann's words wrung in her head. She never really thought much about the people who had to work just to eat and house themselves. Was she truly a horrible person for not worrying about more than the attention of the King?

A guard directed her to the room of 'Knight' Leonardo. The new title was going to take her a while to accustom to. She told Leonardo as much when he answered the door. Michael sat at the only table in the room with Tamora. Their heads were inclined over several rolls of parchment. Michael spoke with an overly confident and sometimes harsh tone. Tamora's lips were pursed in disagreement, but she let him continue in his words. Leonardo glanced back at them and nodded for Alethea to step back into the hallway.

He shut the door behind them and leaned back against it wearily. "How long do you think it's possible to go without a wink of sleep? Because I was a tad busy last night fighting for my life and being interrogated about that lovely experience. Now Michael has been going over our new land due to my Knight-ship with King Peter all morning. Did you know that came with saving a King? Land and a title. He's even giving us money, which I do not understand. We survive just dandily on our own. I was completely set for a nap when Ambassador Tamora showed up wanting to speak about…something I failed to pay attention to." Leonardo blinked with his sleep deprived brown eyes across at me for a full minute. His round lips parted and he rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "I'm sorry; I say too much when I'm tired."

"Or drunk," Alethea added.

His lips quirked into a halfhearted smile. "Are you going to bring that up every time we meet?"

Alethea's eyes trailed down his chest. His white undershirt was laced up sloppily, revealing a good portion of his flat, tan chest. His loose sleeves were pushed up to his elbows so the material would not brush the splint bound securely over his right wrist. "Did Queen Lucy not offer you her healing cordial?" she inquired.

Leonardo rubbed his wrist through the gauze, scrunching up his face in pain. "I don't fancy magic for quick fixes. I've had to work for everything in my life and hardships do well to teach me. Maybe I will learn not to try and be some noble and selfless person I am certainly not again." He chuckled humorlessly.

"That has been known to get people into trouble. Take me for example. I seem to be dead thanks to my good deeds." Sybil's reappearance startled Alethea into a jump.

Leonardo glanced over his shoulder, attempting to see what had captured Alethea's attention. "I know I look rough, but I'm not scary," he said.

Alethea searched for an explanation and only came up with, "Sybil."

Now he squinted his eyes as if that could help him see a ghost. "Where?" he asked, circling back to face Alethea.

She took his shoulders in her hands, since he had scarcely any height on her, and faced him directly at her sister. Alethea watched Sybil wink at her old friend while Leonardo stared right through her.

"Tell that idiot to close his mouth," Sybil called.

From her position behind him, Alethea repeated the words. Leonardo exhaled breathlessly and shifted so that the curls at the base of his neck brushed Alethea's nose. The girl quickly released her hold, realizing how this would look to anyone passing by. She moved to Leonardo's side maintaining a respectable distance between them.

"What does she look like?" Leonardo asked. "Is she in pain? Why is she still here?"

"She looks like…an angel," Alethea responded. Sybil scoffed at the compliment. "She'd not in pain. She's here because I still have her cap, I believe. Is that not how ghosts operate? They latch on to something?"

Leonardo shrugged his shoulders and scuffed his bare foot along the ground. "I would not know, Al."

That nickname coming from him was strange. It was, frankly, a tad unnerving for any male outside of her family to refer to her so casually. "Did you get a good view of the assailant?" Alethea changed the subject hastily.

"No. They wore a black hood that covered their face. They were the best sword fighter I've ever encountered. I think the only reason I made it out intact was because they were expecting a King unarmed in his study, not me."

Silence fell as Alethea thought back to the dead body of the cook and how that could have been Edmund if Leonardo had not been present. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Alethea turned to discover a guard behind her with Lexann in tow. "I'm sorry, miss. The castle has been placed on temporary lockdown. Everyone must return to their chambers until further notice so that they may be questioned," he said.

Lexann shrugged off his grip and strode into her shared room. After a few moments she returned, practically pushing Tamora whose arms were overflowing with papers out the door. "I don't believe she belongs here," Lexann announced.

"It was pleasant doing business with you," Tamora called back to Michael.

"Leo, are you doing to stand out there with a commoner all day?" Lexann drummed her fingers against the doorframe and chewed at her upper lip.

Leonardo winced visibly at her words, sending Alethea an apologetic look. "I'll find you one day when I'm being completely normal and boring. I can be like those snooty court men you fancy so much." He threw her a wink and followed his sister back in the door.

A squeak went up from Tamora. Scrolls were escaping her short arms and falling to the stone floor. When the guard made no move to help, Alethea hiked up her skirts and knelt to retrieve them.

"You're a darling," Tamora breathed when Alethea stacked them precariously back in the Ambassador's hold. "Are you Alethea Renshaw? The one Edmund keeps seeing."

"When he's not with you," Alethea replied. She had yet to find a moment around the castle when Edmund and Tamora were apart. From what she could tell, Tamora viewed him as far more than someone to negotiate with. She did not believe the rumors that Tamora was using the King. Looking into her vivid amber eyes, she thought it far more likely the case was one of unrequited love.

"He would not spend so much time with me if it were not necessary. You, he seeks out."

The guard halted their conversation, insisting they return to their rooms at once.

"I shall see you around, no?" Tamora called.

Alethea nodded and started off down the long hallway. Sybil floated alongside her. It was unnatural for her to be silent this long.

"This attacks cannot be random," Sybil said finally. "I can't decipher a pattern."

"Just keep a ready eye on anything that appears suspicious," Alethea said.

The sisters swung their arms in sync the rest of the way back to the room, like they were kids once again with no worried greater than what gossip next week's tea party would hold.

**Any idea who could be doing this? ;) I love a good mystery. Just prepare yourselves for a whirlwind of plot twists in the future!**


	8. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Brace yourselves...**

One of the few memories Lexann had stored of her parents was of them laughing at her antics and telling her she was too impulsive. As a child she had not understood why that was a bad thing. Often it would lead her on fantastic adventures with Leonardo. Only when she had been kicked out of tea parties had she come to understand that others thought of her escapades with less than endearment. Over the years, she trained herself to control that part of herself, for the majority of her days. Today was not one of those days.

Two nights later, when the lockdown had been lifted from confining them to their rooms, she'd donned her newest dress and set out with intentions to stumble across Peter. All of her hair was tucked away in various pins to make her appear more worthy of the new title bestowed on her family.

Peter's study door was ajar, indicating that a special few were allowed to enter. Lexann decided she was among those and stepped inside the low lit room. A candle stood nearly burned out in the corner. Thick, dusty books with lettering so faded she could hardly decipher it littered the long wooden table and overflowed onto several chairs around it.

On the window seat, Celine was locked in a passionate embrace with Peter. Neither party had heard Lexann enter. Now they did, because she knocked over a bottle of ink in blind rage. Lexann did not stay to see their reactions or hasty lies they would tell to cover up their display. She ran into the hallway, seeing spots of red in her vision.

A door burst open, catching her across the shoulder. Lexann staggered, attempting to remain on her feet. Tamora stopped her storming off stride to check on the younger girl.

"I am incredibly sorry. I'm just…I'm just a little frustrated," Tamora explained.

Lexann took in her swollen lips and the heavy blush on her brown cheeks. Edmund had confided his feelings for Tamora in Lexann after a few weeks. Lexann was well aware this King only saw herself as a confidant. But now, watching Tamora stumble away, she also knew he was hurting and they both needed consoling.

Edmund was on the floor in front of his unlit fireplace with his chin rested on his knees. One of his boots was on a trunk, while the other remained on his foot. His black hair was in disarray with his crown looped through his forearm. He spoke without looking away from the portrait of his family over the mantle, "Tam, I said to go home. We can't do this."

"I don't have a home to return to. Also, I'm not your lover," Lexann replied, plopping herself down beside him.

Edmund's dark eyes locked on her and his body tensed.

"So you finally kissed her?" Lexann asked. She removed his crown from his arm and set it on her own head, where it slid down almost to her nose.

"She kissed me," Edmund murmured. His eyes fell to the floor. He ran his socked foot along a crack in the stone and chewed his inner cheek. "It would seem she feels the same way I do." He raised his hand to rub across his mouth, remembering how the kiss had felt.

Lexann shifted to sit across from him. She bit her lip when he met her gaze and let her eyes incline deliberately to his lips. "I don't need any promises," she said.

For a moment, Edmund did not process her words, then his hand reached out to hesitantly cup Lexann's chin. Lexann's breath caught at the rough hold, but she held perfectly still, waiting for her King to make the first move.

"What did Peter do?" Edmund read her face so quickly Lexann was unnerved.

"Nothing I can change. But I can try to forget it."

That was all the motivation Edmund needed. He brought Lexann's lips to his own, kissing her with the passion he always restrained around Tamora. Lexann, who had never known a kiss to mean more than the pure physical implications, kissed him back with equal fever. Lexann knew this was wrong and immoral. For a brief moment, she considered putting an end to it. Sure, sex made her feel good for a while, but she never felt any more whole after the act was finished. Then Edmund did something she'd never experienced. It was something so innocent, she could not fathom how it changed her mind.

He took the hand that was not threaded in his hair and locked their fingers together.

The gesture made something warm and pleasant tickle in the center of her chest. The situation was suddenly unbearably intimate and their clothing felt far too constricting. Edmund coaxed Lexann to her feet and eased them both onto his bed, where they fell into the sheets and got lost in each other.

* * *

Carroll escorted his daughter down the hallway to their way back to their room idly talking about matters such as Dukes and the resurrection of their hometown. A crowd gathered outside of Lexann's room stopped their progress and drew their curious gazes. Carroll removed his arm from Alethea's grasp and tapped General Tyson on his armor. "Might I inquire as to the state of this family?" he asked.

Before Tyson could answer, a voice cut through the solemn silence. "She's my sister! I demand you let me see her." Leonardo was being dragged out of the room by the collar of his shirt. His brown curls were in disarray, blocking the majority of his vision. His mouth was twisted somewhere between a grimace of agony and a snarl.

General Tyson stepped forward to calm the situation and prevent Leonardo from drawing further attention to the scene. "Your sister has passed. You seeing the corpse will do naught to bring her back," he said with sincere sorrow in his words.

Leonardo ripped away from his guards with the last of his strength before hunching over in a squat with his nails digging into his scalp. "I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have checked on her," he murmured.

"Poor lad. They were never the best lot, however. We had better not get tangled in this mess." Carroll set his hand on Alethea's waist and began to tug her away.

The raven haired girl allowed her body to be dragged, watching Leonardo slowly collapse in on himself with less and less sound. The memory of Sybil's burning body surfaced with such intensity, Alethea felt as if the fire were touching her own skin. She knew precisely what he was enduring and she could not just walk away. Alethea broke her father's hold and hurried back to him. She did not dare look back to see the disapproving expression she was certain her father bore. Tucking her skirts around her, Alethea seated herself beside Leonardo on the floor. Guards maneuvered around them carefully without complaint. They wore matching expressions of pity.

"Leo," Alethea murmured. Her hand hovered in the space between them, unsure how to begin comforting him.

Without warning, Leonardo turned his torso and engulfed her in a hug so tight she was certain opposite ends of her rib cage touched together. His splint dug into her shoulder blades sharply. He was latching on to the nearest form of stability. Alethea recalled that feeling with painful clarity. She knew it would have swallowed her if a part of Sybil had not remained behind to help her through the loss. Alethea wished Sybil was here now to guide her.

"Hold on to her," Alethea whispered. A lock of his hair brushed her lips and she paused to wipe it away. "She does not truly have to be gone."

Alethea felt wet tears push through the fabric of her collar. Leonardo pulled back and straightened his back, though the effort did little to erase the grief drowning his features. "What would be left of her? I do not wish her to be trapped like Sybil. I cannot be that selfish."

The statement was directed at himself, but Alethea still felt the words cut into her. Was she horrid for not wanting to lose her best friend? Was there something better waiting for Sybil if she burned the knit cap tucked away in her boot?

"I just…I just wish to say my goodbyes. I need closure," he continued.

"Closure? Who died?"

Leonardo whipped his head to the voice so fast, his jaw cracked against Alethea's cheek. He did not stop to check on the girl as he normally would. "Al, tell me you see her," his voice cracked. Alethea gave and slight nod with her mouth parted in disbelief.

Lexann stood above them with her hair pushed behind her ears and a good natured smile on plump lips, making her look her age for once. Lexann read into the stains on her brother's cheek and the red rimming his brown eyes. "Where is Michael?" her own voice hitched over the question.

"He's in the village. He's…you're…holy shit," Leonardo stuttered his way into Lexann's arms where he babbled out an explanation.

General Tyson approached his utter bewilderment sown into his grey eyes. "If Lexann is alive then who did we find charred in her dress?"

Lexann ripped away from her brother leaving Leonardo's arms hanging empty. "Charred?" she asked loudly. "I have caught my maid trying on my gowns before.

"Where have you been? Do you have an alibi for the time of the attack?" Tyson demanded.

"Am I being accused?" Lexann's face paled.

"I just need confirmation before I can move the process along."

"I did not kill anyone. I'm not capable of something like that," Lexann protested.

"Then you will have no reservations about divulging your activities today," Tyson responded evenly.

Leonardo looked at his sister expectantly. Lexann shifted on her feet to twist the fabric of her skirt on her hand. "I was with King Edmund."

"The King has not been seen around the castle all day."

Lexann pressed her lips into a thin line. Even if she only said that they were alone, things would be assumed. She would forever be known only as the King's mistress.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best had in private."

General Tyson took her elbow and led her down the hallway. Lexann glanced back anxiously at Leonardo whose face was slack. Alethea waited till the guards cleared from the area carrying a body wrapped in cloth. Then, she turned to Leonardo with her lower lip drawn between her teeth.

"I'm certain there is an explanation," Alethea spoke.

"She's alive. That's all I care about." He wiped under his eyes, wincing when he moved his bad wrist. "Guess I need to get the room cleaned."

Leonardo walked through the open door and Alethea followed quickly after him He glanced back with a drained look to his features. "I am stable," he told her.

"You still should not be alone," Alethea replied.

Leonardo cocked his eyebrow with playfulness trickling back into his soft brown eyes. "Scared I might stumble across alcohol?"

"There is a killer roaming these halls. They were in this room today and you're not physically able to lift a sword."

"Have you been keeping your skill with a blade a secret from me then? Or do you have another method you plan to use in defending me?" Leonardo unlocked a window and pushed it open. When he faced her again he winked and Alethea's face flushed at the gesture. This only served to encourage him.

"Sybil would never let anything happen to me," Alethea said, sitting herself onto the neatest bed.

A maid passed by the ajar door and paused to let her eyes widen at the young adults alone in bed chambers. She scurried away when Leonardo waved brightly. He had successfully opened all three windows. He sauntered over to Alethea with his shoulders loose; a significant weight had been removed from them. He sat himself right beside her, making Alethea jump when their arms brushed.

"There are other beds," she said hastily.

"But this one is mine and I don't trust the cleanliness of my siblings."

Alethea found herself marveling at his smile this close. Little half-moons of dimples framed his straight teeth. Shadows from shaving covered his upper lip and chin. She could see thin tawny strips in his eyes where the sun had kissed them. A small scar curved above his left eyebrow. Tiny freckles were strewn across his dark tan skin from his constant work in the sun.

"You really do not look much like Sybil," Leonardo commented. Alethea started, realizing he had been studying her as well. "I mean, you both have similar aspects, but her face was more rounded."

Alethea cast her eyes to where the tips of her toes skimmed the ground. People had always commented on how she looked more like a grown woman than her sister. She'd never enjoyed those 'compliments.' They had caused her to be thrown into the social world more quickly because of them.

"Not that your face isn't attractive. It's quite beautiful…"

The remainder of Leonardo's babbling was cut off by Sybil making an appearance. "You know, you can just tell him to shut up right? It is entirely possible that he'll go on like this for days."

Sybil blew a loose lock of her wavy hair out of her eyes and seated herself between her sister and her old best friend. Leonardo was gazing through her to Alethea with goose bumps on his forearms. "She's here," he murmured, his eyes scanned around the room as if he could catch sight of her invisible form.

With a roll of her eyes, Sybil prevented Alethea from questioning his knowledge of her presence. "Look, I shouldn't stay long. I'm trying to track down whoever did this," the older girl said.

"You saw?" Alethea asked anxiously.

Leonardo raised his eyebrows in a silent question. He was staring at the space where Sybil sat, though Alethea knew he could not see her.

"Not really. I saw a ghost like me. They floated and passed through walls. I tried to see a face, but a black hood covered their face and body. I spotted whoever it was right as they were fleeing the crime," Sybil replied.

"What's she saying?" Leonardo barged in the conversation with his hands twisting together in his lap.

Alethea relayed the information and he bobbed his curly head along. "So, it has to be someone who died in the fire. They did not show up at the castle until after our town arrived."

Sybil clapped sarcastically and said, "Look who can do addition. I already figured that out. I just haven't the slightest idea who it could be."

"Almost every family lost someone," Alethea spoke. She rubbed a hand along her cheek before scratching at the back of her neck.

"Ok, so we go around and scout out possibilities," Leonardo said. "If they have a possession of the deceased, we count them as a possibility. Um, can Sybil hear me?"

Alethea nodded and giggled when Sybil scoffed and insulted him with highly unladylike words.

"Keep a weather eye open around the castle. Just because you're a ghost, doesn't mean you are safe if another is roaming around," Leonardo instructed.

There were only two shadows on the floor: Alethea and Leonardo's. Sybil did not even touch the floor, much less cast shade onto it. Alethea watched Leonardo's move as he spoke to a girl he could not lay eyes upon. She had always been taught that there were different types of people. There were those who worked hard and earned profuse money such as her family; then, there were those who worked only enough to survive. Growing up, she'd always viewed Leonardo and Lexann in the second category. She never understood why Sybil bothered being friends with someone less than her. Inspecting their nearly identical shadows, however, a new revelation occurred to her: they were the same. They were both only human. Shadows didn't care about physical appearance or status or wealth, they just showed you were real and alive.

**Whatcha think? Any opinions?**


	9. And So It Goes

**Another chapter because I love y'all that much!**

Soldiers were never a necessity in Chippingford. It was a peaceful trading town with content patrons and cooperative farmers. So, when Alethea observed Leonardo's first day of training with the other Knights, she pondered where he possibly learned his seemingly expert skills or found the time to practice them while simultaneously trying to provide for his family. This was the first day in weeks they had not spent cataloging the deceased together. As morbid as the task of sorting through possible ghosts murdering people, Alethea found herself unexpectedly drawn toward the carefree nature Leonardo took on while they strained their eyes to write down names under dim candle lights.

Today, however, people of higher ranks had stepped in to design their schedules for them. With his injuries healing faster than expected, Leonardo was summoned to begin his training as a Knight of Narnia. As for Alethea, Bernice, who had pestered her relentlessly, finally arranged for her daughter to go on an excursion with Duke Irving. Long, filler conversations and exchanged pleasantries were sure to make for a delightful day, Alethea thought to herself dryly.

A new coral gown with lace ruffles that itched terribly wherever they touched her skin and a skirt that was more difficult to maneuver around than a horse who'd been spooked by a serpent served as her attire. Leaning against the balcony outside her room while her mother bustled about inside searching for the perfect hair accessories, Alethea's brown eyes peered down at the enthralling mix of reds and golds worn by the protectors of the land. The metal of the balcony railing peeled slightly beneath her elbows and pricked her skin through her sleeves. Her hair was loose and hung limply down her back in the breezeless day. The scorching sun beat down her bare shoulders and she wondered how the knights could endure their strenuous work in the dense armor.

"Alethea," Bernice's voice carried to her ears from the hot recesses of their room.

The girl sighed but did not move from her position. Leonardo pulled off his helmet and craned his neck back to spot her. A heedless grin sat on his sunburnt lips as he waved up at her. Alethea laughed to herself at the boy who so easily captured her attention. Well, he really was a man. He hardly showed the serious side of himself to let on to that fact, but Alethea could detect his age in his eyes sometimes when he was looking at Lexann. He was a good man, she thought. He was kind, honest, funny, and loving. Such qualities were always shoved on young girls to be on the hunt for in a husband. Those, of course, went along with things such as a noble family and stable incomes. There was no way Leonardo was perfect, Alethea told herself. He was more like Sybil in his honesty when he was not on guard: blunt and not worried about how his words would be received. While he was kind and loving, he seemed very reserved about who he would extend those aspects of himself to. He did make her smile, though.

But smiling does not merit acceptable interest.

Bernice dragged her daughter back into their room which Carroll had vacated earlier with the threat of "womanly drama." Her mother puttered on about how wonderful Duke Irving was and how lovely a match they made in the eyes of the court. Alethea tried her best to stay intent upon her mother's words, but her mind kept drifting outside to the boy who now donned the armor of a Knight. She thought back to all the times Leonardo had come over with Sybil when she was only a child. He'd always seemed quick on his feet and open to all those around him.

Once Alethea's hair was styled back in a bun ringed by a single braided lock, she began to make her way down to the gardens where she was to meet the Duke. Rounding a corner, Lexann plowed into her with her head bowed to the floor and a book clutched to her chest. The corner caught Alethea's jaw, making her stagger to the wall for support.

Lexann didn't rush to apologize, but stared down at her with empty light brown eyes. "Busy day, princess?" she snapped.

Glancing behind her, Alethea responded. "Have I done something to earn this hostility?"

Lexann scoffed. "Aside from take my brother when I need him? Maybe you want to tell me what you two find so important that you have to spend every spare second together."

"Leo hasn't told you?" Alethea inquired.

The anger that flashed across the taller girl's face made Alethea recoil slightly. "So he's Leo to you now? You've already got him lying for you so I suppose that's not a stretch. Do you really expect me to believe you two are attempting to track down a ghost? I was almost killed and you're playing fairytale games!" Lexann threw her hands up in frustration.

"He was not lying, Lexann," Alethea said quickly. "Sybil is a ghost and she saw another one. We are simply trying to make sure it cannot hurt anyone else."

Lexann rolled her eyes with a scowl implanted on her bronze face. "Give me one reason to believe you!"

Alethea paused to really look at the girl. She was hurting from more than just her brother being preoccupied. Alethea knew Lexann had been receiving harsh treatment around the castle ever since her alone time with the king. She did not want to assume the worst of Lexann, and though they were not friends, she did not want Leonardo's sister to suffer.

"Get to know me and you'll come to understand that I do not lie," Alethea said. Before Lexann could make a harsh comeback, Alethea hurried to continue. "I know you want to get out of this castle. They have you under lockdown. I know a way down to the stable through the servants' corridors. We can go riding. Sybil will watch over us and make sure we are safe."

The frown was slowly fading into exhaustion on Lexann's face. She sagged against the wall, brushing her hair back into its clip. "Isn't sneaking out lying? Doesn't that go against your saintly principles?"

"We'll tell them when we get back," Alethea shrugged.

Lexann ran her hands up her sides, releasing a long sigh from her red lips. "I become the castle harlot and suddenly my days are blessed with visits from you."

"Maybe you should get better friends," Alethea noted.

Raising her eyebrows in agreement, Lexann gestured for Alethea to begin leading the way. "I could do with a good day of horseback riding. What's your excuse for bailing?" she asked as they walked down the corridor side by side. Lucy stopped in a doorway, face portraying the shock Alethea felt at the situation. She offered the young Queen a wave as the women continued on their way.

"Unwanted courting by Duke Irving," Alethea told her.

Reaching an old thin door, Alethea reached out and tugged it open. The servants' passageway was lacking in light save for a few sparse candles and the stairs were slick with mold that had an overwhelmingly sweet smell to it. The steps led down into the darkness disappearing into the yellow candlelight. Lexann wrinkled her nose but strode forward first. She was not someone to let a little discomfort stop her.

"I understand that," Lexann called back. "The men with interest are never the ones worth loving."

A chill passed down Alethea's spine like a cold hand and suddenly she wished she could see Sybil. It had not occurred to her that it might not be the best idea to enter a secluded stairwell while there was an active, lethal ghost on the loose. She was surprised Lexann showed no signs of fear considering an attempt had been made on her life only weeks before. That, however, was far less than the astonishment she held at the fact that she and Lexann were holding a courteous conversation and fists had yet to be involved.

"Do you love Edmund?" Alethea inquired. She, personally, would not sleep with a man unless there was deeper feelings involved; but, then again, she was not Lexann, nor did she know her that well.

"Not I." Lexann pursed her lips and pushed open the creaky door at the bottom of the stairs. "It's…another woman does. And not my place to disclose her name."

Alethea nodded in understanding. "So King Edmund loves this someone else?"

"Yes," Lexann replied clipped.

"And does she love him?"

"Yes," Lexann said again.

"Yet you fornicated with him? I thought you had your sights set on King Peter."

Servants averted their gaze upon overhearing the conversation. Alethea took the lead when she saw Lexann had no intentions of answering her question. Heavy skirts brushed as she passed to open yet another door. This one was significantly smaller and seemed designed to only hold dirty laundry. It occurred to Lexann that the peasants in the village had to retrieve the dirty clothing from the castle for washing somehow. This must lead outside where they would be able to access the stables.

"Alethea, I did not know you were even capable of entertaining the idea of dirtying an expensive dress," Lexann commented as Alethea swung her legs into the chute. "And I don't know. We were both a little compromised in the romantic field. I guess we just wanted an outlet."

"Maybe you should have picked an outlet that was less of a public figure or not related to Peter," Alethea said before letting her body slide down with a stifled shriek. Lexann sized up this rare show of disobedience from the Chippingford Princess to the fact that this Duke Irving was someone Alethea desperately wanted to avoid. Jumping into the opening herself, Lexann grabbed the door and let it close behind her.

* * *

As High King, Peter was expected to attend all council meetings regarding the future of his country. Though he could provide a rousing speech when necessary, his brother was the real diplomat. He would much rather be wielding a sword or leading an army into battle. His quill drummed on the edge of the table as Edmund relayed the events of the past month to the select generals who needed to be informed. The public knew something was amiss because of the lockdown, but luckily they had managed to keep the recent slaughters undisclosed. Proceedings of how to continue in the situation were being discussed on the floor.

"We can interrogate people all we want. No one's going to confess because there's no price. Even if someone knows something they are not going divulge that information just because we ask nicely. Nice gets you nowhere," a Minotaur spoke.

"I'm sorry upholding their basic rights is something you consider unnecessary, but we will continue to until I have reason to suspect someone. Am I clear?" Edmund's voice rose to the commanding tone he took on when he did not want to be questioned.

On the right of the seat Edmund had vacated to pace the center of the room, Peter noticed Tamora's replacement, Thora, shifting in her seat with narrowed eyes. He did not trust her. He had addressed a letter to Tamora shortly after her hasty departure. He pleaded with her to come back, on the Kingdom's behalf not just his own.

Or his brother's.

The matter of Edmund's love life was something Peter preferred to stay out of. Edmund was close guarded with his heart. This restriction did not reach his body. While Peter had Celine as his single mistress, Edmund had a stream of women all believing they possessed his love. When Lexann became involved, however, Peter made it his business to know. Edmund could mess around with the castle courtiers all he wanted. Peter was even content with him loving the daughter of an enemy; that, at least, could mend rifts between countries. But a woman who was under the care of the castle because her home burned down was not something Peter could accept. Lexann had already lost enough. She did not need Edmund to add to her list of worries.

At least, that is what Peter hoped was all he was basing this sudden interest in. He recalled when Lexann had walked in on him and Celine locked in embrace. Celine had long since been someone he turned too whenever he reached a breaking point. But when he'd seen Lexann pale and shocked in his doorway, something like guilt had risen in his throat preventing him from calling out to her. Peter did not know why he always seemed to search for Lexann in a crowd. Or why when he did spot her, he wished she would stop playing at being a lady of the court and joke around like he'd briefly glimpsed her doing with Leonardo.

The great doors of the hall pushed open drawing Peter out of his thoughts and effectively ending Edmund's speech. Lucy had her long burgundy dress hiked up in her hands, allowing her to travel to her brothers faster. Susan was hot on her trail wearing an expression that sent anxious murmurs through the generals.

Peter stood up to meet them at Edmund. Lucy lowered her voice so that none would overhead. "Aslan came to me in a dream," the youngest Pevensie stated.

"What did he say?" Peter asked intently.

"Just that if we were not careful the murder would go after others. They are not finished and they will never stop. Not unless we get to them."

"He didn't say who?" Edmund demanded.

"Aslan's never been one for spoiling endings," Susan murmured with her arms crossed rigidly over her chest.

"Ed, whatever you need to do to figure this out, do it." Lucy's big blue eyes implored her brother.

Edmund sighed, rubbing his hand over his chin. "No one leaves their rooms!" Edmund barked. "Lock down the castle. Anyone found withholding information will receive the same punishment as the killer. If they step forward they will be spared. No one leaves this castle until I give the word. Generals I need every man you can spare posted in the halls to ensure the safety of our people."

Peter clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder giving him an affirming nod. This was something the Pevensies would do together.

**I actually have this whole story written out now! It's just a matter of getting it all posted.**


	10. Free Fallin'

**Things are beginning to grow intense! **

Censuses were a regular occurrence in the kingdom of Narnia. Hosting one randomly in the castle proved to be more challenging than expected. Edmund sat with the list of names spread out before his strained eyes on his desk. Lucy sat on the other side with her head cradled in her hands. "These numbers don't add up. We have more people who are supposed to be here," she spoke.

"I know." Edmund grazed his fingers over the last flickers of a flame from a burnt out candle.

The moon had long since set over the horizon, giving way to the rays from the sun signaling a new day. Lucy pushed her headband back, letting the auburn waves of her hair fall around her face. She kicked the dark haired king under the table, looking up at him through her fingers where she cupped her face.

"Let's hand this over to Peter and Susan. We need sleep," Lucy stated.

Edmund nodded, shoulders heavy with exhaustion. He pushed himself up, gathering the papers into one arm and extending the other to Lucy. "Can I just sleep here?" She was already crawling into the large plush bed in the corner of the King's chambers.

"Sure, Lu." Edmund stopped to pull a blanket over her, though she promptly kicked it away.

His cape from yesterday hung halfway off his frame but he didn't bother to fix it. He just strode down the hallway till he found Peter in the throne room. His brother sat with his legs draped over the side and his head leaned back.

"That can't be comfortable," Edmund noted. Peter jumped, instinctively reaching for his sword which leaned against his throne. He caught himself, seeing the weary form before him.

"Do you have anything?" Peter ran a hand down his face in an attempt to pull himself into consciousness.

Edmund passed him the pile of papers he'd spent hours alphabetizing with a grimace. "At least two are unaccounted for. Lucy and I couldn't figure out who. So have fun with that."

Reading through the first page, Peter stood. "Lexann Acosta is not on here," he indicated with a flourish of his hand before rushing out the room. Edmund did not stop to ask how Peter instantly realized that. He might not have feelings for Lexann, but that did not mean he wanted her hurt.

"Peter there's still one other missing," Edmund called.

"We need to prepare a search of all the palace grounds not just inside the castle walls," Peter went on without acknowledging Edmund had spoken. Peter sounded damn frenzied. Edmund stopped walking in realization. His brother had feelings for Lexann whether he realized it himself or not. And Edmund had taken her into his bed.

"Fuck," Edmund whispered.

He dug his fingernails into his palms, no longer feeling the pull of drowsiness. He shouted to the nearest guard to come with him as he strode down the stairs that would lead him to the courtyard.

Straw was the first thing Alethea tasted. It was in her mouth and jabbing at her skin where she slept on a hay bale. A hand was shaking her she realized dully. She rolled onto her back seeing Lexann standing with her head bowed and her hands folded submissively in front of her. Peter paced the length of the barn where the two women had crashed the night before with his face red and his lips curled in anger. General Tyson stood over Alethea with a look of disappointment.

"Come on," he spoke, catching under her arm and hauling her to her feet. "We have to take you and your families in for questioning."

"We just went riding. Do you honestly think we are the murderer?" Alethea felt Lexann snag her wrist cutting her eyes into the shorter girl.

"Of course, we'll cooperate," Lexann said though her voice was strained and pitched with concealed anger. Alethea hoped it was not directed at her for dragging Lexann into this predicament.

Peter nodded with his mouth pressed so tightly it was white. He took Lexann's arm with a much gentler grip than General Tyson had on Alethea.

Lexann and Alethea were put into separate rooms and questioned without relent. After confirming their stories matched, their family members were brought in. When asked why they did not report the absence of their daughter, Bernice stated that they just believed her outing with Duke Irving had just gone extremely well. Alethea tried not to think too much about the fact that her parents expected her to have intercourse with a man so soon or the fact that they were perfectly accepting of that. They would probably be extremely pleased if she did happen to turn up pregnant. That way the wedding was assured and her status could be secured.

General Tyson finished his questions and left Alethea alone with her parents. Bernice wasted no time turning to her daughter with a frown that could have melted glaciers and withered dictators. "What the hell were you thinking young woman?" she hissed.

"Did you abandon Duke Irving because of the Acosta boy?" Carroll put in.

"What? Leo? No, I just wanted to get away for a bit and Lexann did too. We did not think anyone would throw a tantrum if we left," Alethea responded.

"This isn't about you Alethea. This is about my kingdom." Peter leaned into the room. "Now, if you would please avoid blatantly ignoring my instructions for the remainder of your stay that would be greatly appreciated. Return to your quarters at once." Peter stepped aside allowing them to pass through the door.

Leonardo straightened from where he was propped against the wall. The room Lexann had been in was empty and she was nowhere to be found. "Al, are you alright?" he asked.

"Not really," Alethea admitted. Bernice put herself between the two and promptly steered her daughter away.

Craning her neck back, Alethea caught a glimpse of Leonardo with a dejected frown on his face. Alethea did not feel the usual urge to go to him and disobey her parents. She was done being yelled at for at least the next few decades. One man was not worth breaking Kingly mandates for. Alethea could feel her mother's fierce grip heating her skin through the silk of her dress. Once they were safely within the orderly confines of their shared room some of the stress left Bernice's face and she released Alethea.

"Well that was completely unnecessary," Bernice unclasped her pearls from the base of her long neck. "How did you come to know of the passageway only used by servants? It is beneath you to travel such places."

"I just get bored with the politics," Alethea responded, seating herself in the center of her bed, Alethea inclined her head to take the lecture that was certain to follow. White cloth of a frayed dress appeared in her line of sight. Alethea raised her head jadedly, gazing up at her sister. Sybil reach out her hand resting it lightly to hover over Alethea's knee.

"You don't have to take this, Al. She does not control you. They never much liked Leo when we were friends. You know, back when I was still breathing."

Alethea did not muster a laugh at Sybil's deadpan. Sybil fluttered her lips moving to block Bernice from Alethea's vision.

"But he is a Knight now. They have no room to disapprove or… why are you looking at me like that? You don't think I have been paying attention to how you two will casually brush hands or forget your sentences when you get caught up in one another's eyes." She puckered her lips letting out a carefree shriek of laughter.

It must be wonderful, Alethea thought, not having to burden that came with the complications of life. How freeing death must be.

"I know that little brow furrow," Sybil went to tap her finger against Alethea's forehead but the ghostly digit passed right through the skin leaving goosebumps in its wake. Sybil sat back, clutching her hands so tightly in her lap they vanished for a moment. She rapidly shook herself and launched back into her usual untroubled manner. "You're jealous of me. You always were. Don't know why you would be now. I'm just…" Sybil's face buckled. "Absolutely not!"

"Mom, Dad, can I get a few moments alone. I would very much like to contemplate about the wrong doings I committed," Alethea spoke up.

"Of course, sweetheart. Bernice, shall we go inquire about the state of our meal this evening?" Carroll looped his arm around his wife's waist and led her from the room.

Alethea stretched her hands out to the space in front of her saying, "I'm not suicidal. I'm just completely exhausted and could use a respite. From everyone, not just our parents."

Sybil nodded, disappearing into smoke. Stretching out her body on the feather bed, Alethea closed her eyes, allowing herself to delve into the sleep uncomfortable bales of hay prevented her from obtaining last night.

**What do y'all think about Leo and Al? Feel free to send me any burning questions!**


	11. Don't Stop Believing

**Happy rainy summer day! Are y'all ready for some drama between Al and Leo? ;) **

Paintings were a lavish requirement for those who wished to flaunt their wealth. Alethea recalled the long halls of her house with gaudy paintings Bernice had spent countless hours selecting to appropriately decorate the home of someone with her status. The ornate fixtures felt forced and duplicitous on the walls of the structure Carroll had to build with his father when he was but a youth. Here in the castle they fit seamlessly. Though Alethea could not identify the locations some depicted, the effects they had were all the same: soothing.

Unable to drift off into the blissful sanctuary of sleep, Alethea lay gazing at the canvas that hung fixed over the fireplace. In the frame was a tall tower with some sort of sundial set in the middle. Beneath were fantastic carriages that seemed to move without horses to draw them along. Small figures of people ambled along a lane beside these carriages in eccentric attires that Alethea wondered how any artist was able to dream up.

There was a frost that settled into her bones when Sybil arrived that Alethea had long since grown to anticipate. She sat up, sliding into her slippers a second before she could make out Sybil's pale form in the dull light from the moon that slunk through the curtains. Sybil touched her lips and nodded to the door. Not wasting time to tie her hair up into a bun that could render at least halfway decent, Alethea followed. She did not worry that guards would catch her and proceed to drag her to whatever punishment the High King might inflict; Sybil was too smart to make that mistake.

"Did you find the other ghost?" Alethea asked in a strained whisper.

"No, but I felt something stirring. Come quickly. I'll show you where." Sybil gestured over her shoulder before floating off down the hallway.

Alethea followed without question. Her loose dark waves ticked her shoulders through her flimsy chemise. With all the torches long since burned out in the early hours of the morning, Alethea had to rely solely on the dismal glow Sybil emitted to guide her vigilant footsteps. Before long, both women found themselves in the vast kitchen that served all meals at the palace. Immaculate pots and pans were stacked with an obsessive tendency on the shelves that lined the stone walls. Boxes of ingredients were stacked in the corners making the room feel smaller than it truly was.

"I came here because it was where the chef who was murdered worked. After a dead end in the hallway where you found him and Lexann's room I thought it might be our best lead. Can't you feel it?"

Alethea held her breath waiting for this mysterious feeling to overcome her as well, but nothing happened. "Maybe it's just a ghost thing," she allowed.

Sybil's eyes snapped up without warning, focusing on the doorway they had just entered the room through. She became as silent as the dead. Alethea's eyes lurched between her sister and the entry with dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Al, something's wrong." Sybil sounded as if she might be sick.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat and then she was gone. Candles around the room flickered into life for a moment along with the stove and a lantern on the table beside her before extinguishing and leaving Alethea's heart lodged in her throat. She knew she had to get out of here, but the only exit she knew of was going to deliver the source of two killings shortly. She stumbled back, causing her hand to press against the piercing edge of a knife. A sharp hiss was dragged from her lips and heavy footsteps echoed in the room and the light from a lantern followed. Alethea dropped to the ground, momentarily blinded. She vaguely heard a voice of a man demanding to know who was in here, but she was too preoccupied trying to staunch the flow of blood from the deep cut in her palm.

The lantern was set down on a table top permitting Alethea to see the bare feet of the invader. Alethea crawled stealthily around the other side of the table in an attempt to reach the door. The click of a sword unsheathing set coils of panic unraveling like red-hot whips in her stomach. The ghost fought with such a weapon. He killed with that. She hurried her pace, burning the tops of her knees against the rough floor.

Reaching the end of the table and seeing the footsteps retreating to the far side of the room, Alethea dared a glance back. The distress she'd experienced before was now transformed into floundering despair. Leonardo stood with his back to her and his sword extended in his freshly healed hand. It could not possibly be him. Leonardo would not attack any innocent person much less his own sister. And yet, Sybil had drawn her down here for a reason. Maybe to show her a glimpse past a well-constructed visage.

Alethea seized the door frame, propelling herself blindly into the darkness. Blood worked its way through the skirt of her chemise and drying against her thigh. Which way had they come from? How was she going to be able to even see the hallway she needed to find? Was Leonardo a ghost that was visible to all and strong enough that he could touch those around him? Had the real Leonardo died in the inferno that claimed so many other lives? Did he make up the story about saving Edmund to gain trust and status? Questions impacted her from every angle until Alethea's legs gave out and she crumpled against the wall with her hand clasped against her stomach. Her mind spun in hundreds of different directions in search of any explanation that did not convict the man she had grown to care for. Attempting to steady her erratic breathing seemed to only make it even shallower. Alethea shut her eyes, dragging her fingernails over the closed eyelids in an effort to wake up.

This had to be a nightmare.

"Alethea Renshaw."

Initially, Alethea feared the voice belonged to Leonardo. The low tenor quality and the rhythmic lull, however, claimed her attention revealing its owner to be a rather sizable lion. It possessed ferocious golden eyes that cut clean into her soul and wretched out all her secrets for the world to see. Aslan. Alethea knew his name instinctually just as every Narnian did. She knew he existed in theory, but in her mind Aslan had always been more of a benevolent neglect ruler. He did not talk to his subjects directly or intercede during their times of distress.

"Alethea, what do you think you are doing?"

"Bleeding mostly. Also, having a slight breakdown," Alethea responded. It did not occur to her till after the words left her lips that the all-powerful ruler might not appreciate sarcasm.

"You know what I meant," Aslan replied full of patience and serenity. She could use some of that right now, Alethea thought longingly. Aslan did not wait for her to formulate an answer. "You would judge

Leonardo so quickly?" As he spoke the ache in her hand dispersed. Glancing down, Alethea realized that Aslan had healed her without a touch.

"I judge a lot of people quickly," Alethea said, pushing herself up into a straighter sitting position so that the great lion did not loom over her quite so radically.

"Seems to be a reoccurring theme when it comes to the Acosta family," Aslan spoke without condemnation in his voice. It was conviction Alethea felt. He was right to point out her flaw. It was something she adopted from her parents. She never thought it was something she could control, but if Aslan said so she would sure as hell try.

"I was wrong about Lexann," Alethea admitted. "She's not entirely horrible and conceited."

Aslan sighed as if he could not believe he was having to deal with Alethea's atrocious self in person. Clearly she needed a significant deal of help if he was here.

"I did not come here to criticize you, child. I came to warn you of the path you are heading down."

"Is it dark?" Alethea interrupted the beginning of his speech apprehensively.

"Quite the opposite. It is alight with flames. Flames that will consume you if permitted. You must be cautious, Alethea. You must be sure of the faith you have in those surrounding you."

Alethea could not wrap her mind around what possible meaning the lion's words could conceal. Leave it to a mysterious ruler to offer cryptic and ambiguous answers to questions.

"I thought you wanted me to give Leo a second chance like I did with Lexann. Now you're warning me to stay away from him?" Alethea inquired, shifting forward so that the fresh scent of a clear, warm day wafted to her nose.

"I cannot tell you what to do or what is to come. You must decide that for yourself."

Sensing the closure of the conversation, Alethea hurriedly asked her only remaining question. "Why didn't you save Sybil? She was the one who needed your help when our village was burning, not me. Why did I get to live when she had so much more to offer the world than me?"

Aslan's sorrowful golden eyes peered down at her. "Sybil chose her own fate just as you must choose yours in the days to come."

He left, but enough of the light he'd brought remained so that Alethea could see the brief path she'd used to escape the kitchen. She could retrace her steps and confront Leonardo. Did she trust him that much? Where was Sybil when she needed her help making decisions? Not thinking about it too strenuously proved a viable way to convince her feet to move back towards the armed man in the kitchen. Her slippers slapped lightly against the floor, giving away her approach.

When she stepped through the doorway into the circle of light Leonardo's lantern gave off, he already has his weapon aimed at her heart. For a few seconds even after he dropped the tip in relief, Alethea regretted ever listening to that know it all lion. Then she let her gaze skim over his features. The playful nature always threatening to turn up the corners of his mouth. The warm comfort his brown eyes set into her skin, causing Alethea to relax. Why had she ever even thought that he was capable of such unspeakable atrocities?

"I thought you were under house arrest?" Leonardo questioned.

"Sybil snuck me out. She said she found something important but something scared her off. I'm glad to see you though." Alethea reached out to hug him without warning. She needed someone solid and sure at this moment when everything else gave the impression that it might slip away should she look at it incorrectly.

Leonardo was stiff for a solid minute, clearly baffled by the current events. Hesitantly his arms laced around her waist. His mouth pressed beside Alethea's ear letting out a long exhale. His body felt so reassuring Alethea detested herself for doubting him. She concentrated on his steady heartbeat pounding through the layers of clothing between them.

"I was the one who was in here concealing myself from you," she admitted. "I thought…I thought you were the one who…"

Leonardo pulled away before she could finish her sentence. "When I first arrived I saw the candles flash from some powerful force. Then I saw you flee but couldn't bring myself to go after you because I thought you might be the one."

"This ghost is messing with our minds," Alethea murmured. She recalled Aslan's warning about the new cautions she should hold; but she had every faith in Leonardo with him standing before her.

Humming in agreement, Leonardo reached out to touch Alethea's loose hair as if to assure himself that she was tangible. A blush built in her cheeks and Alethea silently thanked the darkness for hiding it. She searched for more words to distract them both from the fact that they were improperly alone and

indecently clothed in nighttime attires.

"Why did you come here, Leo?" Perhaps adding his name to the question did not serve to diffuse the budding heat that rested between them, Althea mused after the question left her lips.

"Something felt wrong," Leonardo replied. His voice was raspy and slow, revealing the sleep his was giving up to be here.

Those were almost the exact words Sybil had used. Was there something Alethea could not feel? Or was Leonardo just connected more strongly to Sybil? If so, how were Sybil and Leonardo able to sense each other? Were they exclusively friends while she had been alive or was there something neither party was informing her of?

These revelations made Alethea move out of Leonardo's reach. Sensing the mood change, Leonardo effortlessly changed the subject. "Were you brought dinner last night? Because we weren't and I am absolutely famished."

A smile danced on Alethea's lips as she gladly accepted the new topic. "Are you planning on whipping up something?"

"Michael's the cook in the family," Leonardo confessed, scratching at the back of his neck.

"Luckily for you, I had to learn when I was growing up."

Alethea fell into the monotonous movements that she associated with cooking. Stirring and sifting and cutting and heating. These were simple things she could control. Leonardo sat on the counter with teasing comments ready on his tongue watching her with captivation. Alethea forgot her fear. She forgot everything that existed outside this moment.

**Hope your little shipping hearts enjoyed!**


	12. Can I Play With Madness

**Romance and deadly ghosts! What more could a chapter need?**

One thing that had not been altered by the inferno was the morning routines of the Acosta family. From the time Lexann was old enough to comprehend how off key her voice was, she had taken it upon herself to rouse her late sleeping brothers with her grating singing. That was something the flames had been unable to do away with.

This morning, Leonardo found himself blessed with a boisterous rendition of one of the dryad songs regarding how hard it was to fall in love when only trees surround you. Leonardo grinned into his pillow. He could not find anything bothersome this day. The sunlight was just the right temperature on his back. Michael's complaining was just loud enough. And the sentimental love song, which would routinely make him grimace, brought back memories that made his fingers curl into the sheets contentedly.

Alethea.

She had always been infuriating and the source of many migraines when he used to go over to Sybil's house. She always seemed to be maddeningly honest about things that were not necessary to discuss. He could not number the amount of times he had wanted to snap at her to just be silent back then. Even when they arrived at the castle and were required to live in such close quarters, his perspective did not change. In theory, he was aware he had spoken to her his mistake of a drunken night, but he could recall few details from that evening. The first clear memory he had of Alethea, as the woman and not his best friend's annoying kid sister, was at the tournament. Peter bested him, while others congratulated him for achieving even that level of success, Alethea had not hesitated to joke with him about the wine.

She never lied; that was a quality Leonardo could not believe he found in a human. While she could be petty, arrogant, or selfish, he forgot all that while looking into the earnest coffee hue that surrounded her pupils. Watching her maneuver effortlessly around the kitchen last night did little to stave his swiftly developing feelings.

Leonardo drew up the sensation that came with holding her in his arms. Smelling the soaps the castle provided mixed with her own natural scent. Feeling Alethea's heart beat against his chest.

Without warning Lexann jumped onto his bed and pulled his pillow out from under him. "Do you plan to stay in bed making those ludicrous noises till the sun sets or should I fetch Alethea to save us all some trouble?" she inquired.

"Oh, yes please do. While you're at it, I'll get Peter and Edmund and you three can sort out your situation," Leonardo replied.

He sat up running his fingers through his thin curls to remove it from his face. When he could see properly, Lexann jutted out her lower lip. "Not you too, Leo. Everyone else already calls me a harlot."

"Lex, I do not care about how far you go with a man. That is your decision. I do, however, think it wasn't the best idea to run to the brother of the man you love. Both of which are Kings. That may be why people are not quite as friendly around you as they were before. Not that your charming personality can't woo anyone." Leonardo hooked her chin briefly and swung him legs over the edge of the bed.

"Love is stupid. I've moved on from Peter anyway," Lexann declared.

Michael emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and left their room without a goodbye. He was doing that a great deal recently, Leonardo recollected. Sitting at the vanity Lexann claimed as her own he leaned forward to skim his thumbs over the well-earned circles under his eyes. He would gladly give up rest any night if it meant spending time alone with Alethea.

"Michael believes he found one of mother's old necklaces in the treasury. He's been totting it around and pouring through documents in that dusty library trying to prove his theory so Peter will let him keep when our homes are rebuilt," Lexann nodded after her eldest brother.

Leonardo tilted his head in sudden interest. "What would it be doing here?" he questioned.

With a haphazard twirl of her skirt Lexann shrugged and said, "Perhaps she forgot it on one of the trips she went on with father."

Lurching from his seat, Leonardo snatched Lexann's arm with urgency. "When did he discover this?"

"The night you decided to be drunk. You missed a lot. I don't know why he would even want it. I do not want to remember that woman." Lexann scrunched up her face and shook off Leo's hand.

Leonardo knew why. Michael was the eldest. He remembered a time when their mother had been stable. Before the illness had captured her mind. Margarethe Acosta deteriorated slowly then all at once. They did not possess the amount of money it would have taken to call on a doctor. What started as minute lapses in memory soon transformed into fits of rage where his father locked Leonardo in the attic with Lexann and Michael. Still no one suspected what was to come. Leonardo had been only six the day his mother had smothered their father in his sleep and then taken a kitchen knife to her own throat. He remembered Michael rousing him from his dreams and shoving their infant sister into his arms. Michael was so calm telling Leonardo to take Lexann to their neighbors for the day that Leonardo obeyed without question. When they returned to the house the bodies were gone and the blood was only a faded stain.

If Michael found something of Margarethe's, Leonardo had no doubt who was terrorizing the castle.

Grabbing the first shirt his hand touched in the wardrobe and pulling on his thick brown boots, Leonardo ran out the door. Only to ram the chest of General Tyson. "Ah, Mr. Acosta. Would you and your sister mind accompanying me to have breakfast with the Kings and Queens?"

Lexann strutted over to the doorway with a forced smile on her lips. "It would be our pleasure." From her tone Leonardo guessed that she would rather be with Michael in the library. Lexann slipped her hand into the crook of Leonardo's elbow, keeping him in place. She'd always been able to read him. And right now he wanted nothing more than to rip the necklace away from Michael and bring it to Alethea to destroy. Instead, he conjured up the same strained smile and forced his feet to follow after the general who often watched over his training.

"Leonardo," he grimaced as General Tyson addressed him directly. "Have you been too busy to bother attending practice?"

"Ah." Leonardo scratched at the back of his neck in an attempt to think up an excuse. In truth, he simply had not wanted to go. Training was too structured for him; the oath of the Knights too absolute. He hated having the pressure of an entire kingdom on him. He did not envy the life of a Knight. "I really don't think I am fit to play this part in Narnia. I was a much better farmer," Leonardo said.

"Do you think it wise to turn down the promotion of a King?" General Tyson questioned. For all the times he had corrected Leonardo, the older man never judged him. Leonardo hated to disappoint him because he was only ever understanding and highly revered among the other Knights.

"No, that is why I have not said as much to King Edmund. Perhaps Lexann could take my place. She was always a better swordfighter than I," Leonardo suggested.

Lexann paled at the comment and then scowled furiously at the General's next words. "A woman?" he scoffed. Part of being old meant he was one of a particular mindset, Leonardo reckoned.

The entered the main doors of the dining room. Seated at the vast, elegant table were all the Kings and Queens. Thought they donned royal apparel and their crowns glinted in the early morning sunlight, Leonardo's eye was drawn to the girl who was taught to fade into the background. Alethea glanced up at the newly arrived party. She smiled at him briefly before Bernice placed a censoring hand on her daughter's arm, directing her attention back to Queen Susan who was in the middle of a sentence. Leonardo was seated across from Carroll who did little to conceal the disapproval on his face. He should be accustomed to that from all the times Sybil had convinced him to come to her house. It was as if Carrol could sense the intentions even Leonardo himself could not manage to fathom.

"Welcome," Susan got to her feet with a glass of coffee in her hand. "I have been informed of yesterday's events. While I do not disagree with my brothers' handling of the situation, I believe there are residual feelings of anger that need to be smoothed over. So please enjoy breakfast."

A woman who was skinny enough that Leonardo thought about suggesting that she eat more of her cooking came into the room with a rolling cart. "Usually I make pancakes for special occasions. For some reason we were all out of the ingredients this morning," the woman apologized as she set to laying out the meal.

Leonardo's lips quirked up as he looked to Alethea. He could still taste the perfect pancakes she'd effortlessly made last night. She didn't look up, however. Her eyes were fixed purposefully on the toast being laid out before her. Bernice was requesting milk since she claimed coffee was bad for her nerves. That was probably accurate, Leonardo mused to himself. She was chaotic without caffeine.

"So how's house arrest treating you?" Lucy piped up to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's nice to know the crown cares so much about its subjects," Lexann spoke, directing this statement towards Peter.

"Yes, well, we try our best to watch out for those who cannot do so for themselves," Peter replied evenly.

The cook returned with Bernice's milk in her hand, asking forgiveness for interrupting the tense conversation before retreating into the safe confines of her kitchen.

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you?" Lexann retorted.

"Isn't this divine?" Edmund ruminated to no one in particular.

Leonardo's ears were beginning to ring. He reached under the table to tap Lexann's leg. This was not the place to explode. She hit his hand away, pushing her hands on the table to rise to a half standing position. Across the table top, Carroll was prodding Alethea to talk to Edmund who was seated on her left. She whispered something to him under her breath only making him frown deeper. He turned to address Bernice and froze while discussions flurried around him. Alethea leaned to peer around her father to see what could cause such a rapid change in countenance. Leonardo had never heard Alethea raise her voice much less scream. It was a like someone had an ice grip on his own heart.

Bernice was face first in her porridge. Her back was immobile indicating her lack of breath. "Mom?!" Alethea rushed to pull her face out of the food since her father was intent on resembling a statue.

"Queen Lucy!" Leonardo silenced the fight with his words. He pushed Lexann down into her seat as if that could protect her from what was unfolding around them. Lucy burst from her seat, healing cordial open in her hand.

Lexann gawked open mouthed at the scene. Peter barked orders at the guards in each corner of the room. They ran into the kitchen in order to arrest the cook, Leonardo assumed. But he knew it was not really the cook; it was the unseen, vicious spirit of his mother.

After dripping the healing potion into the limp woman's mouth, she coughed until tears ran from her eyes. "Everyone out!" Lucy ordered.

Carroll chose that moment to jump into action. Peter and Susan ushered everyone out of the room while Edmund went after the guards into the kitchen. Leonardo, spotting Alethea leaning heavily against the wall.

"Well," Susan rubbed her hands together. "At least now the criminal is in custody. Who would have guessed it was Ella. She killed one of her own friends." Susan stopped and ran her hands through her hair to regain an air of regality. "I think I'll go lift the lockdown."

"Shit," Leonardo breathed, rushing over to Alethea.

"Not now, Leo," Alethea said without looking up.

"They have the wrong person," Leonardo whispered, touching his fingertips to her sweaty ones. Dark eyes darted up to his.

"You say that like you know that right person," she breathed.

Leonardo nodded shortly and found her fingers sliding into his so she could pull him down the hallway after her. It was such a trivial thing to notice. Leonardo could not recount all the times he and Sybil had held hands when playing one of their games. But that had never made him grin quite so broadly.

Carroll stepped in their path with a disdainful look on his weathered face. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"With Leo." Alethea replied briskly. Her grip did not waver and Leonardo's heart gave an almost painful squeeze. "Why do you have such a hold on my daughters?" Carroll pondered.

"Maybe because he bothered to listen to us and to care about our opinion," Alethea responded hotly. Her voice wavered slightly but her gaze did not. She had no intention of backing down and Carroll  
saw that in an instant.

Leonardo took the opportunity to pull her away to the endless empty hallways. It took them quite some time to reach the library and then a few hurried words to convince Michael to part with the necklace. Leonardo proceeded to pull Alethea into the nearest room with a fire lit.

"First off, let me say you were brilliant. Second, it's my mother. Michael's found some old necklace of hers. It must have stirred her spirit because he's her blood or something. I don't know. I just know we need to get it and burn it and..." Leonardo lost his train of thought by the way Alethea was gazing up at him. Her lower lip was trapped between her teeth and her already tan cheeks were dusted with a faint blush. They were still holding hands, he realized, yet he did not move to remedy that.

"Leo," Alethea mumbled, free hand lightly grazing his jaw. "I've restrained myself for so long because I couldn't stand the thought of having more people to care about and protect. But it's over now. No more killings."

Leonardo understood perfectly. They were both terrified to lose any more people they loved. That was the only reason he had kept himself from kissing her last night. But she was right, it was over. He moved his hand to hover over the flames. Pausing, Leonardo waited for a great protest from his mother. For some huge climactic scene. When nothing happened, he let the necklace slide from his fingers to be claimed by the fire.

For a moment, Leonardo was overcome with grief. This brought back the original death of his parents. Suddenly, he was six again and unable to cope. Then, he felt Alethea's gentle touch on his jaw. She shifted her hand into his hair, pressing closer.

"That felt too easy," Leonardo murmured.

"You must really not want to kiss me," Alethea whispered.

Exhaling in a breathless laugh, Leonardo lowered his head to press a long needed kiss to her mouth. This was one change from his old life that Leonardo was beyond grateful for. This was something he swore to cherish as long as Alethea would allow him.

**Enjoy? Leo and Al finally kissed but is this the end of our tale?**


	13. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Another chapter after that thrilling cliff hanger. Leo and Al are trying to work through their budding relationship and Peter and Lex...well, just read to see!**

Narnian snail shells had never ceased to amaze Peter. Each one was vibrant and unique against the dismal cobblestones that made up the walk ways through the immaculate royal gardens. Peter liked to think that the shells represented what the snails were actually like. Snails with bold colors such as red and yellow were the more boisterous ones. Pastel purples and pinks indicated ones who held more serenity. People should be like that, he thought. Wearing everything on the surface so there were no secrets. No false pretenses. Peter shook his head; maybe some of the poison the cook had slipped Bernice had gotten to his mind too.

"Your Majesty." Peter glanced up at the petulant voice. He pushed his elbows off his knees and straightened his back from leaning diligently close to the ground. He shifted his boot slightly to push the snail he'd been observing to the safety of a nearby bush.

Lexann stood with her choppy brown hair hanging loosely at her chin. Her light brown eyes were held defiance, which might be why she had on the only dress she'd taken with her from Chippingford. Though most of the smears from ash and desolation were now removed, Peter could make out the evidence of patch work and new stiches. "Are you going to say something? You're the one who instructed your guard to drag me out here." Lexann shook her arm which still had General Tyson attached to it.

"If you will excuse us," Peter dismissed the grey haired man hastily. "It's flattering that you would come," Peter continued.

"You're an ass. You know well that I am prohibited to say no. Lord forbid the High King not get his way," Lexann grumbled. She rubbed her arm and locked her knees when Peter gestured for her to join him on the bench. Heaving a sigh from his lips, Peter inclined his head back, massaging the base of his neck. "You think I was too hard on you. I apologize. I do not wish to be in poor standings with any of my subjects."

"You are forgiven. May I return to my chambers now?" Lexann clipped.

"I might say yes if I thought you meant that. What is this about?"

"Nothing! Why does it even matter to you? You have plenty of citizens who are unhappy with things you do. I'm not special!"

Peter got to his feet reaching out a comforting hand that Lexann sidestepped. His blue eyes locked onto the hurt hiding all the rage she produced. "Is this about Celine?"

Lexann stiffened and turned on her heel. "I have already forgiven you. My part here is done," she said briskly.

When Peter seized a hold of her wrist, she whipped around, punching him so hard her arm ached up to the elbow. "You might be a King but you do not get to do as you please! Do not touch me again," Lexann hissed.

Raising his fingers to touch the slow trickle of blood coming from his split lip, Peter smiled. Lexann buried her hands into her hair in frustration. "You know, insanity is common among rulers. Do I need to fetch you a physician?" she asked dryly.

"It is about Celine. You ran from my study that night and had sex with my brother. If you have feelings for me do you really think that was the best way to react?" Peter tilted his head still amused at the new information he had uncovered.

"Do not tell me what I feel!"

"Alright, so how about you tell me since evidently I'm shit at reading you," Peter snapped, egged on by her fury. He waited for Lexann to shout back or give in. Anything would be better than the unnerving silence that followed; Lexann always had something to say. "I accept your forgiveness, Lex. Let's just focus on moving forward."

A breeze fluttered down the path to ruffle both their hair. It picked at Lexann's skirts allowing Peter to see that she was barefoot. This is who she was. Peter did not know if she was aware of what her attire revealed or if she just came as she was to tell him off. She was not the Lady she struggled to convince everyone she was. She was just a farm girl trying to conform herself into a mold she could never hope to fit.

She was too boundless to belong in court.

"I know I have not been entirely open or receptive with you recently," Peter began. "I was with Celine because she has always been a decent distraction for me in the past. And when you showed up and instantly captivated me that is exactly what I needed."

Now Lexann opened her mouth to cut in, but Peter held up his hand and pushed forward. He felt that maybe if he was honesty with her, she might just return the sentiment. "I am the High King. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy can afford to fall in love but not me. I have to stay focused on the kingdom. I have purposefully been hard on you and distanced myself in an attempt to avoid that. I thought that I was protecting both of us." Peter paused to touch the blood that was crusting over his lip. "Evidently, you are capable of managing that sufficiently on your own. Now, I'm not saying I love you. Hell, I'm mostly irritated with you right now. I just thought you deserved to know what is going on inside my mind."

Lexann put her hands on her hips, rolling her head from side to side with her brow pinched together. "I do not have a clue what I am doing, Peter," she admitted. "Sometimes I don't feel anything and then some days I think my emotions will swallow me whole. Michael seems perfectly stable and Leonardo is happy with that Alethea. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who cares about all that we lost in the fire. Our home, our livelihood. We have nothing to go back to."

"I have men out there working to make sure that is not the case," Peter struggled to console her.

A perplexed looking Michael wandered into the garden a ways off from them. Lexann sighed and turned on the ball of her feet. "I had better go get him. He's been out of sorts ever since Leonardo took it upon himself to burn our mother's necklace."

"Lex, are we ok?" Peter called after her.

"Of course, you're the King."

* * *

Lucy's healing cordial had the ability to heal any wound. Bernice, nevertheless, was enjoying playing at frailty and weakness for attention. She claimed she was still too ill to leave her bed when Alethea asked. So now it was just her, Carroll and Leonardo inside a carriage on their way to parous the nearest town. Carroll claimed he needed fresh air to hear what his daughter had to tell him. Alethea knew he'd suspected what was occurring for a long time.

Chewing the corner of her lip, Alethea pleaded silently for Leonardo to start the conversation. He, however, seemed exasperatingly content listening to her father humming the Narnian national anthem under his breath. The mellow, low notes mixed with the thump of horse hooves pulling them along. Alethea leaned her head against the window frame, waiting till the carriage finally drew to a halt. She was the first one out followed quickly by an unruffled Leonardo.

"Someone has to tell him," Alethea whispered.

"Are you referring to me? I was under the impression you wanted to," Leonardo responded. The bright sun turned his eyes a glimmering dark gold.

Carroll interrupted Alethea's irritated reply with several loud pops of his back. "I am getting too old for these long rides, Al. Next time let us agree that you will supply a viable reason for making me endure that."

"Dad, I have a reason. Leonardo and I…"

"Look at the cute little peasants," Carroll remarked, effectively cutting Alethea off in her confession. Leonardo curiously swiveled his head to find what the elder man was referencing. On the outskirts of the small town they were entering was a large field. People were hunched over with bags full of seeds strapped across their backs. "It's getting to be around planting season isn't it Leonardo?" Carroll continued with his sly remark.

Leonardo shrugged, unconcerned with the prod at his past. "I have not been keeping up as much at Cair Paravel, but it would seem so. The air is cooling down just enough."

Carroll grunted in acknowledgment and cut a look at Alethea as if to prove his point.

"Dad, we are courting," Alethea declared daringly.

"I am truly sorry. As far as I was aware, myself and Bernice were to be consulted before any such thing ensued."

"That would have gone as well as this is going now," Alethea said.

"For a reason!"

Leonardo grew serious suddenly when Carroll directed this shout at Alethea. "Sir, with all due respect, what the hell is this reason? Because I care about your daughter and I am able to support her."

"You do not have a right to talk to me! You destroyed one of my daughters already. I will not let you claim Alethea too!" Carroll's weathered, tan face turned bright scarlet in his rage.

Alethea went to ask Leonardo what he was talking about when she saw his expressionless features. He was not reacting to the accusation and Alethea knew him well enough to understand what that meant. He was keeping something to himself.

Much like an enraged bull, Carroll stormed forward to push Leonardo's chest. "She loved you! Did you know that or did you just not care? I know how my own daughter feels you charlatan. She was absolutely crushed when you had your way and abandoned her," Carroll blamed with a shaking finger. Alethea could slowly feel the blood draining from her head, making the world slightly blurry. Her father could not be telling the truth. Sybil would not keep something like that from her.

"Nothing like that happened!" Leonardo defended. "Sybil ended our friendship of her own accord. Not because we were in love."

"Oh, then please do enlighten me!"

A mother ushered two small children past, trying to avert their attention from the scene we were causing. Leonardo pursed his lips and dug a toe into the gravel road. "It is not my place to tell," he stated.

"See!" Carroll turned to face his daughter. "He does not even have a proper excuse. Can you honestly be with a man who would do something like that to our Sybil?"

Alethea found her feet edging away from Leonardo. Her throat was closed up too tightly to breathe appropriately. Leonardo's countenance crumpled watching her allow Carroll to sit his hand on her shoulder. "Al, please. It is not what you think," Leonardo implored.

"Then tell me the truth. If you did not love her then what have you to hide?" Alethea whispered.

Two women in the field stopped their work to listen. Red hoods were pulled down over their eyes to shield them from the relentless sun. The third in their party, wearing a darker hood kept her back to the scene and the hoe in her hands dutifully at work in the soil.

"Al, you can ask Sybil yourself. It's just not my secret. She would hate me if I told you." That might have relaxed Alethea if she had seen Sybil since the night Leonardo scared her away in the kitchen. Alethea was beginning to fear her ghost was gone permanently.

"Can we just return to the castle?" Alethea asked quietly.

"Of course, darling. I am just happy seeing you come to your senses," Carroll guided her back to the trailer. Once the two were seated, Carroll turned a demeaning smile to Leonardo. "Do you intend to walk back or will you be joining us?"

"Of course, sir," Leonardo replied with a tight voice.

He reached up to wrap his hand around the door handle just as a streak of silver flew through the air. Alethea's opened and locked in place seeing the metal tip of a hoe embedded deeply in Leonardo's thigh. Alethea glanced to the field in time to see the woman who had been wearing the black hood vanish. But not before she made out the familiar woman's face.

They had burned the wrong necklace.

Alethea maneuvered Leonardo into the carriage, hurriedly ordering the driver to go. "Here." Carroll tied his belt above the wound to slow the blood loss. Alethea murmured a thank you to her father. He may not like Leonardo, but that did not mean he wanted to see him dead. Alethea dared not remove the hoe until they found an adequate physician. She gripped Leonardo's limp, feverish hand tightly sending up silent prayers to Aslan.

**Uh oh! So Al saw who the ghost is! Any guesses?**


	14. She's the One

**Guess what we find out in this chapter guys...!**

There was one thing Edmund was certain would happen when Leonardo at long last elected to wake from unconsciousness: Leonardo would be livid. Everyone was aware of Leonardo's aversion to healing magic; none wanted to make the decision to give it to him. The hospital physician had him bandaged and relatively stable before either Edmund or Lucy could make it to the hysterical sight. Leonardo laid too still on his quilt. Edmund was so accustomed to seeing the man always prattling away and motioning wildly with his hands. Lexann sat at his feet leaned up against the bed post. Alethea sat in a chair pulled up beside his head. Edmund had ordered everyone cleared out, but he was not about to fight either of the stubborn women. While it was confirmed that Leonardo would recover, there was a hovering possibility that he might not be able to use his left leg again. The wound had been too deep and severed too many vital things.

Ultimately, Edmund made the call and dropped the potion into his friend's mouth himself. Lucy left shortly after, but Edmund remained. He wanted to be there to take the blame when Leonardo exploded. He recalled the night Leonardo had saved his life. He had seen Leonardo wandering around the Knight's armory touching every sword he could reach. Edmund had offered to issue him one to practice with, remembering how well Leonardo had fought against Peter in the tournament. Back in Edmund's study, the younger King was hunched over official documents to do just as he promised when the candles lighting the room blew out and the window smashed open. Leonardo, having the sword already in his hands, acted without hesitation.

This man was probably the only reason he was alive still. Edmund would do everything in his power to offer him the best possible recovery.

"Alethea, do you mind telling me how a piece of farming equipment became lodged in Leo's leg?" Edmund inquired.

"Oh, please do, Alethea. You had better prepared yourself, Edmund. This is sure to be a tale you have yet to hear," Lexann deadpanned.

Alethea trained her eyes on Leonardo's sleeping face, hands gripping together in her lap. "The killer is not a person. They are a ghost," Alethea paused long enough to see Edmund's skeptical inclined head. "That's how they never leave a trace. That's how they never get caught. I saw them this afternoon. She just vanished into nothing."

"She," Edmund queried. "You saw who she was?"

"You cannot earnestly believe this. It is madness!" Lexann cut in.

"We must account for every possibility." Edmund held up a finger to silence her, regarding Alethea expectantly.

"I did not see her face," Alethea responded rigidly. She appeared out of sorts, but Edmund accounted for it with the injury of Leonardo. They had been growing very intimate recently.

A low grumble came from Leonardo's pale lips and he rolled so that he almost fell off the bed. "Leo, hey, Leo," Lexann shook her brother roughly. He lashed out blindly and Edmund jumped seeing his fist come dangerously close to Lexann's face. She caught it agilely, pinning it to his side.

"You're safe. Hey, Leo," Lexann gripped at his face worriedly.

Edmund walked over to the bed seeing the tension fall away from Leonardo's muscles as he focused on the familiarity of his sister's face. Leonardo tugged at a short strand of Lexann's hair and he pushed into a sitting up position. His loose curls fell to obscure half his face. Leonardo stopped and ran his tongue over his bottom lip before smiling. "Was I stabbed with a hoe?" He laughed and combed his hair back with his fingers. "That is going to be a hell of a story."

Leonardo shifted his leg, frowning when no pain came. Without warning, he ripped back the covers, revealing his thigh wrapped in a bloody bandage. Alethea stood, seeing how little his long shirt and underwear covered, and walked to the far side of the room. Leonardo paid no mind to the uncomfortable state of the room and ripped the wrappings away. Not even a scar remained.

"Leonardo, there was a high chance you would not have been able to walk again. I made the decision that I thought was best," Edmund spoke up.

Leonardo did not raise his head. His fingers continued to probe the area where the blade went in.

"You can't be upset with him, Leo. I also…"

"I'm not upset," Leonardo murmured. "Can everyone please just give me some space?"

"Absolutely, Lex." Edmund took Lexann's elbow guiding her to the door. "Alethea," Edmund called.

"Leo, I wanted to apologize. I wanted to talk to you," Alethea said urgently.

"I get injured and you forget that you accused me of using your sister?" When Alethea failed to respond, Leonardo turned his back to the three at the door. "Not right now," he breathed.

"Leo. It can't wait! We can't fight!" Lexann shoved Alethea shoved her out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Edmund opened his mouth, but Lexann cut her eyes into him. He held up his hands in surrender, taking a few wary steps back. The closer Lexann crept to Alethea, the greater the strain in the air seemed. Maids skirted past doing their best to blend in with the intricate tapestries hanging on the walls. Lexann glared down at Alethea but the black haired girl refused to meet her gaze.

"This is your fault," Lexann shifted forward onto her toes, brown eyes smoldering with resentment. "You distracted him with your little romantic squabble. He would not have gotten hurt in the first place if you had not accused him of bedding Sybil."

"You mean to suggest that you never suspected anything between them?" Alethea responded. "Or wondered why they stopped being friends all of a sudden?"

"No! Because I know exactly what happened and it had nothing to do with Leo!"

Maids were no longer making strides to be invisible. They were unashamedly eavesdropping on the garish exchange. "Ladies, perhaps we should move this behind closed doors," Edmund suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Alethea ignored him and boldly stepped closer to Lexann. Edmund drummed his fingers against his belt, worrying how he would intercede should Lexann swing at Alethea. Edmund exhaled, pulling his crown to slide down to his elbow and rub the place where it sat on his head. "Remember when I was included in conversations and people cared what I had to say?" he grumbled to himself.

"You think you knew her so well. Did you know that Leonardo was just a ploy for her? A distraction to keep everyone from knowing what she was really doing at our house. Aslan forbid Chippingford find out that we shared a love," Lexann's rage evaporated as she spat out her words. Her light brown eyes were rimmed with red.

Edmund choked on his own spit and dragged his eyes between the two women rapidly. "But you copulated with me," he pointed out.

"Well, I do that," Lexann quipped.

"You and…You and Sybil?" Alethea stuttered out.

"In the end she would not come out with me. She thought it would ruin her family, mostly you. She chose a spoiled, judgmental little child over the woman she loves." One of Lexann's tears finally spilled over and she wiped at it irately.

Alethea felt chills rise on her arms as Sybil appeared at the end of the hallway. A combination of fury and dread rose within her. "Sybil is dead," Alethea replied void of emotion. Sybil's ghost flickered momentarily as Alethea excused herself. Alethea swallowed the lump in her throat and breathed to slow the blood racing past her ears.

At least under the black hood, Alethea could not see the hallow look that was slowly taking over Sybil's once loving eyes.

* * *

Keeping the peasant rags carefully wrapped around her head, Tamora stole past the preoccupied guards. She had prepared for more resistance upon reentering Cair Paravel, but it would seem that a matter of greater importance was calling for the gate guards' attention. She clutched at a scroll under her cloak. Edmund's letter. That letter had been all the incentive she needed to return. Forsaking her duties and leaving her father only a note to bid farewell, she packed her belongings and chased after something solely her heart desired. She had been taught to listen to her head for a good portion of her life, but now she strived to teach herself a new lesson.

Here in Narnia, she could be free. There was no father breathing down her neck and ordering her to do things that would give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

Weaving down the passageways she had grown to know all too well, Tamora found Edmund standing in the midst of a hallway talking to himself under his breath. He seemed just as troubled as the guards. She hesitated upon seeing his weary face. For the past few weeks he had been the source of her daydreams and now he was right before her looking even more handsome than she imagined. She imagined forming his name and calling it out; the look on his face would turn to joy and he would embrace her happily. Her duty could no longer keep them apart.

When she did, Edmund whipped his neck around so fast she heard it crack. "Tamora," he stated without moving his lips. "By Aslan, I cannot take any more surprises today."

**Uh oh... :)**


	15. Jailhouse Rock

**Well that was a fun cliff hanger, eh? **

At the age of three, Alethea was old enough to toddle around the backyard of their house. Because it was located in the center of town and the yard was fenced in, it was considered safe for Sybil who was scarcely to monitor the actions of her younger sibling. They did this for days on end with the servants bringing them water and midafternoon snacks. Bernice always told this story with such pride because she thought Alethea had been too young to remember the occurrences of that day. The day a viper had slunk its way into the middle of the two young girls' play area. Alethea remembered the fear at seeing the coiled creature and her inability to call out for help. Sybil rushed to her aid, sensing her sister's predicament, and put herself between the toddler and the viper. Unfortunately, the poisonous snake chose that moment to strike and its fangs sunk straight through Sybil's thin arm. The Renshaw family should have known then what lengths Sybil was willing to reach to. It should not have come as a shock when she sacrificed herself so that Alethea could make it out of that fire.

The woman who did those selfless things was hardly recognizable to Alethea now. Her face was sunken in and dark pits surrounded her aggrieved eyes. Her once full hair hung in knots down her back. And red stained her white hands. The most distinct difference, however, was how solid she appeared. Alethea reached out to touch her sister's cheek finding it without warmth but very real.

"You hurt Leo." Despite all the new information Alethea had learned about her sister and her past, Alethea could not bring herself to view her differently. This had to be something they could fix together. "Sybil you almost paralyzed him. You tried to kill mom, Edmund, and Lexann. Don't you love her? You did kill that cook and the maid. Sybil do you understand what I am telling you?"

"What? Al, that's mental. I would have to be a real shitty ghost if I was not aware I was attacking people," Sybil retorted. Her image faded back to the transparent, angelic form that only further served to set Alethea's senses on high alert.

"I saw the other ghost, Al. I heard its plans," Sybil implored.

Alethea pursed her lips miserably. She knew the face she had seen hurt Leonardo. She knew her sister was losing control. Sybil just didn't know that. Sybil pushed forward, oblivious to Alethea's internal tumult. "It was wearing a black hood just like the times before. It was muttering these crazy ramblings about attacking that village you and dad went to, Isola."

Unsure how to react, Alethea didn't. Was this Sybil's unconscious way of warning of her future actions? Did she even know something was wrong with her?

"Al, we have to warn the Kings and Queens!" Sybil howled to get her the younger woman's attention. "It will be Chippingford all over again if we do not. And I don't think Peter can scrounge up any more rooms for refugees." Sybil smiled at her attempt at a joke in the grave situation.

"Alright," Alethea agreed. This Sybil she trusted. It was the one who hid its face that set terror in her bones.

"Keep your head on. I'm going to go see if I can't catch this ghost before they hurt anyone else." Sybil vanished and a Knight's armor was sent clattering to the ground.

Pivoting on the spot, Alethea was baffled to see Tamora hurrying to kick the armor out of the hallway as if that could hide its broken state.

"Yes, I'm back. No, it was not pending my father's approval. Who was that? What was she talking about? Isola is in danger because of a ghost? How is that possible? I infer very possible considering she just poofed away like an apparition too." Tamora paused long enough for Alethea to register exactly one thing.

"You saw Sybil?" Alethea asked. How was _that _possible? So far others had only ever been able to see her dead sister when Sybil's not so gentle half took over.

"If that is her name, yes. Do you know her?" Tamora persisted with her tone becoming increasingly more breathy as she forget to inhale. Alethea thought she looked a little uneasy but wrote it off to the fact that she had just seen a literal ghost.

Alethea drew her shoulders back, steadying her racing pulse. "Tamora, I need an audience with the Kings and Queens," she stated.

"Right, they're not busy searching for a killer," Tamora replied sarcastically. The comment had more of a bite that Alethea expected from the short girl. Tamora quickly covered with a practiced, wide smile.

"Tell them I know who it is and where they plan to strike next," Alethea paid no mind to the strange behavior.

Tamora went rigid on her bare feet; her chest sunk in as her breath caught. Her dirt caked fingernails pulled at the loose threads on her plain dress. "I shall inform Ed," Tamora said tightly. "Give me ten minutes."

Parting ways with the ambassador, Althea strode into her room discovering her father lounging in front of an unwarranted fire. The intense heat quickly touched Alethea and coaxed sweat from her pores. Carroll's thick wavy hair was not pushed back today, but hung in waves across his forehead, concealing the hoods of his eyes. A wine glass sat before him untouched and riddled with condensation. "How's Leonardo?" he queried.

"Walking. Alive," Alethea replied shortly. She bent under her bed to scoop up Sybil's worn knit cap finding it missing. Sybil must have taken it, or Sybil's darker half. She squeezed her hands together for one minute. Then five. Each moment she hesitated, the bond to her sister dug its briar in deeper.

"And how are the two of you?" Carroll pushed.

Readying another hasty reply, Alethea swiveled her ample hips to face him. His battered expression melded her feet to the ground. "I saw Sybil in the field." He smiled as two tears trekked down his right cheek. His bushy eyebrows pulled together before he let his head fall into his hands. The abundant fabric that made up the sleeves of his fine tunic were already stained with salt from previous bouts of crying. The formal posture of his back was hunched over as he clutched at the memory of his eldest daughter. "She was furious with me," he whispered. "She saved your life and here I am trying to take away this happiness you have uncovered for yourself. I will speak to your mother. I will show her how wrong we were. I can see that I will lose you if I do not."

Alethea bent down, kissing his forehead and murmuring her forgiveness. If Carroll was brave enough to let her go be her own person, then Alethea decided she could let go of Sybil eventually. Her father and Tamora seeing Sybil was no accident; she was growing stronger.

The throne room appeared as if a multitude of people had occupied it mere moments before when Alethea entered. Now servants hovered along the walls to clean the clutter. Papers were strewn on the floor under the light falling from the great stained glass windows. A blue beam rested on the place where Edmund, Tamora, and Lucy stood.

"You bring news?" Lucy spoke first. Though the Queen was the youngest in the room, she seemed the only one with any certainty about her.

"I lied to you, Edmund. I know exactly who the ghost is. It was wrong of me to conceal this when others are in peril. My sister, Sybil Renshaw, is a ghost. I am not certain how but being caught in this state is transforming her into a monster capable of carnage. I believe her to be latched on to myself. Her last wish was to save me from harm, from the fire. I do not think she can tell the difference anymore. You may punish me as you wish, but you must help the citizens of Isola. She believes that town was the source of pain for me."

"Is there a way to stop her?" Lucy asked.

"Not anymore," Alethea murmured. She had waited too long. She had lost her chance. And now anyone who died would be her responsibility.

"Isola?" A maid with knobby knees visible through her thin skirt stepped forward. "Your majesties, I have family there. I must warn them," she implored.

"No one is leaving this castle. The knights will do their duty," Edmund ordered.

"They cannot hope to protect everyone. My parents reside there!" a man called out.

Murmurs of agreement rose into a roar demanding to be heard. People filed in, eager to witness what was causing the pandemonium. Alethea found herself swallowed up in a crowd all too willing to run her over to reach Edmund and Lucy. Knights began to push their way to the front of the hoard, brandishing swords more as a deterrent than a threat. General Tyson remained at the back, guarding the door and preventing anyone from rushing out and doing something rash.

A cry rang out as Tamora was enveloped by the crowd. Edmund lunged to recover her, but Lucy hauled him to stand on a throne with her. "Everyone will return to their chambers this instant!" she demanded.

"Damn you! I'm going to warn Isola!" the original maid cried over the anarchy.

"I'm getting out of this palace. None of us are safe!" another voice rose.

The crowd turned its full force to concentrate on the doorway. Alethea lost sight of General Tyson as she was thrown forward with the surge. A hand of ice gripped her elbow, ripping her to the safety at the edge of the room. Alethea caught a glimpse of Sybil and lunged out for her only to find her gone. A scream of pain went up and Edmund forced his way to the front of the crowd. Alethea could not see what caused the crowd to stop, but she heard the overriding authority in Edmund's voice when he ordered everyone to their chambers.

This time they obeyed.

As the throne room emptied, Alethea could make out Edmund holding fast to a shaking Tamora's hand. Her green, brown eyes were fastened on to two bloodied and unmoving corpses: one of an innocent gardener and the other was General Tyson. The General's weapon was scattered several feet away leaving a trail of both mens' blood.

* * *

Alethea understood why she was locked in the dungeon. Someone had to be held accountable for the lives that were taken from this world too soon. Sybil visited the instant after key turned in rusted lock. And for three days Althea kept her engaged in the cell, speaking of how this was her doing and that no one was to blame. Sybil appeared normal though slightly furious at the consequences of Alethea's actions. Her knowledge of what caused the deaths was limited and Alethea did nothing to expand on it. The elder woman remained in the far back corner of the dimly lit room upon Alethea's insistence. She wished to take no chances on someone else noticing the ghost and acting foolishly.

When breakfast came around on the morning of the fourth day, Edmund was the one to deliver Alethea's meal. "Isola was not attacked," he declared.

There was no pleasure in his voice at the report. Alethea knew there was no reason to be cheerful. "Do you know what you did?" Edmund dropped his voice to a whisper so the guard would not overhear.

"I do not know what I'm doing anymore," Alethea whispered.

"That would make two of us." Edmund slid to the floor with his back against the stone wall. With his foot, his kicked Alethea's tray under the bars. "How do you kill something that's already dead?" he asked. "Tamora has been pouring through legends but all she has is theories."

Leaning so that his black hair fell to brush the tip of his long nose, Edmund blew out a long sigh. "Tamora also told me she loved me. That's why she left her father. I love her, truly I do. But I cannot live up to any of her expectations right now. I've got too much on my platter and I don't know how to ask her to wait for me."

"Tamora is brilliant. A little weird, but brilliant regardless. She probably already knows that, Edmund," Alethea responded.

"True." Edmund reached up to undo the lock. "I'm only mostly here to chat, but I also need to take you to your new room. You will be isolated and locked in at all hours. It is basically a prison but without the rats."

Gathering her skirts which were heavy and damp from the floor, Alethea followed after Edmund. Sybil did not budge from the cell she vacated, but instead faded into the darkness. A tangible fear settled around the dark haired girl and she fought to keep from panicking. There was no way to save or end Sybil. Were they doomed to live in fear of when her next outburst would occur?

**Things never seem to slow down at the castle! Are you guys having fun following the characters on their journey?**


	16. I Don't Want to Miss A Thing

**Well here's a chapter all you shippers have been waiting for!**

The single window in Alethea's new bed chambers rested an inch below the ceiling. The height combined with thick smudges of dirt and moss prevented it from serving any purpose. Though the room was miniscule, it was sparsely furnished which allowed Alethea to pace to every corner. Finishing her routine 50 circles, Alethea selected her damp towel from the bath she was allowed last night and set to dusting and scrubbing anything she could reach. Having not seen Sybil for nearly a week, there was not much else to do that would occupy her time. Six books full of documentations were stacked meticulously at the foot of her bed, but even her tedium could not drive her to read up on recent cattle numbers or council notes.

"It's dreadfully boring in here. How do you stand it?" Tamora called upon entering the room. A key swung from her middle finger and Edmund's crest hung in a necklace around her throat. Behind her came Leonardo. He held his helmet under his arm and froze once inside the doorway.

"Leonardo, Ed may have agreed to this, but if Peter or the Queens catch you there will be consequences," Tamora spoke.

Leonardo nodded stiffly and the caramel skinned woman strode out into the hallway, drawing the hefty door to a close behind her. The spotless chains of Leonardo's uniform caught the candlelight as he shifted from unsure foot to foot. His crisp uniform ruffled as he bent to set his helmet on the floor. This action caused his long brown curls to fall to the front of his shoulders. "Lex claims I've had my share of moping. She said you looked absolutely mortified when she confessed the truth to you about her and Sybil. I did not mean to make you doubt me Alethea. I love my sister and I loved Sybil just the same. But I love you too; and I despise keeping secrets from you or having us quarrel. So that is my apology. You can have a turn so I do not sound quite so moronic," Leonardo blurted out.

Crouched along the far wall with the towel still clasped in her hands, Alethea tussled internally to formulate a worthy response. "You should not have to apologize. I did this. Every single things that has happened is my fault."

"Don't be so greedy. We've all caused our fair share of mayhem," Leonardo started forward. When he reached Alethea he extended his gloved hand down to her. "Also, do you act contrite often because that felt kind of half-assed."

"No, my full ass was in it! I'm just not very practiced in the art." Alethea accepted his hand and allowed Leonardo to pull her to her feet.

"You said ass," Leonardo teased.

"Yes, I forgot. Ladies are supposed to be immune to such profanities," Alethea remarked, sending a smile splaying across Leonardo's lips.

"Sometimes you remind me too much of Sybil." Leonardo touched the short hairs that rested against Alethea's temples. "On a different note, your father has been spending a considerable amount of time with me. I do not know what changed his mind but he does not seem to hate me nearly as much."

"I am incredibly sorry about him. About my mom. And I'll ask forgiveness for myself one more time while I am at this," Alethea babbled.

Inclining his head so that his nose brushed the length of hers, Leonardo smiled breathlessly. "You are not getting better at that, but I forgive you so long as you forgive me."

Leonardo did not give Alethea a chance to get words of affirmation past her lips before he kissed her. A trill of excitement ran down his spine when he realized she was doing more than just kissing him back. She was pressing impossibly closer till neither could tell where one body ended and the other began. Leonardo tasted faintly of wine, Alethea laughed silently as she recalled their initial meeting on the balcony. His actions, however, revealed how very sober he was. Deft fingers found the laces holding her dress in place. He paused the kiss long enough to lock his light brown eyes onto Alethea's nearly black ones. Alethea placed her hands on his shoulders to steady her thudding heart as she turned for him to continue. Heat dusted her cheeks and down her neck as her dress pooled at her feet.

Then, Leonardo was pressing his mouth to her shoulder and spinning her to tasting the blush on her cheeks. Desire licked through Alethea's system, searing her heart and soul; it cast out any thoughts of a nation in danger and all propriety. When she reached to remove his uniform and failed miserably, Leonardo burst out laughing. He stepped away tugging the chainmail and tunic over his head. He sat on the bed working his gloves from his fingers.

"I've gone and ruined the mood haven't I?" he inquired, brown curls falling into his crinkled eyes.

Running her palms down the front of her chemise, Alethea nodded in agreement. "Utterly," she stated. Leonardo loved her, she thought while studying his strong build. He looked at her and she looked at him. And she loved him. "But maybe I can assist in mending it," Alethea murmured making her way over to him. She kissed his warm pink lips, pushed his back into the bed, and whispered of her love. Alethea lost herself in Leonardo, but she also found a piece of her heart she had not known was missing.

* * *

Aside from those nasty little beasts called snakes, there was nothing Edmund hated more than not having the knowledge of how something worked. Peter could not stand the loss of control and that is what drove him to continue his research. Edmund could not think of a time this library had been poured over quite as much. As far as he could see, not a single book involving myth had dust on its cover.

"This one says exorcism only works on demons. Hopefully that is not what we have on our hands," Peter said with a stroke of his golden beard.

"Alethea says Sybil is a ghost," Edmund spoke.

"And she's just been so reliable thus far," Peter quipped.

Squabbling came through the propped open doors. Lexann and Tamora entered, debating the likelihood of griffins. "The last one died centuries ago! It…it is documented," Tamora frowned at her stutter that only made appearances when she was agitated.

"Books can't be trusted. Humans are completely ignorant." Lexann waved Tamora off, catching sight of Peter.

Tamora huffed over to Edmund with her hands fisted into the lavish purple skirts Susan had provided her with. "Is she...is Lexann human? Are we certain?" Tamora demanded.

"She likes conflict. I tend not to question her," Edmund replied without looking up.

"Can you take a break for the afternoon, Ed? You're becoming a tad obsessed. I just as well have stayed at home for all the time we get to spend together. I don't see why we have to keep looking into something as dark as this. If we haven't found the answer by now, it's probably not there to be found." Tamora leaned across the table to shut his book and rest her chin on her elbows. "I started to hear very suspicious sounds from Alethea's room. So I figured Lexann would prove as useful a distraction for Peter as you do. Meanwhile, we can go somewhere."

"Tam, I would really love to be left alone right now. You might not think it is important but my Kingdom is in danger. I need to finish this. How about I come find you when I am done?" Edmund pulled his book back and flipped to the page he left off on.

"Because you'll never be done. You'll just keep finding more excuses to avoid me and I don't know why! You gave me your crest so I would stop asking questions; that much I know. The only time you seemed to care about me at all was when I was lost to that crowd," Tamora accused. "I do not…I don't…" she groaned in frustration and fell silent before moving towards the door.

"I love you, Tam! I have told you this before. Is that not enough?" Edmund cried.

Peter raised his head curiously from his table on the opposite side of the room. Lexann moved to block his line of vision and began to speak to him of something else. At least she was useful for that, Edmund thought blankly. When he looked up once again, Edmund discovered that Tamora was gone.

"Ed," Peter stood to maneuver around Lexann. "Do you realize you have probably pursued every woman in this castle, available or not? And now you have Tamora, the woman you've pined after for months giving up everything to be with you and you refuse to spend any time with her." Lexann shrunk away slightly at this comment, recalling her own misdeeds with the younger King.

"She ran from her problems. That is not something noble or something that should be rewarded. Have you seen the letters that arrive from Calormen? Her father threatens war because he claims we kidnapped Tamora. We already have domestic dangers, we do not need foreign ones. Excuse me for having duties to fulfill," Edmund retorted.

"Excuse you for being a dick!" Peter shouted.

"Do you mind staying out of my business, Peter? Or is your own love life so messed up that you have to destroy others as well?"

"You seem to be doing a bang up job of that without my aid," Peter countered.

Gathering up his readings, Edmund stood so fast his chair fell to the ground with a clatter that made Lexann wince. "I'll just finish these in my room." Edmund cut his eyes to the door and stalked away.

Edmund always had trouble accepting what was right in front of him. Ever since his arrival in Narnia, when the White Witch had deceived him that had been his internal battle: deciding what was just Turkish Delight and what could be Cair Paravel. When it came to matters of the heart, however, Edmund struggled to fully trust his judgment. He desperately wanted to believe Tamora could be a wonderful constant in his life. But how was he to truly know?

**So one couple together and one quarreling? Do you think all will end well for _any _couples?**


	17. Sympathy for the Devil

For all the dreams Leonardo had of this exact situation, he did not react at first. Then, he felt the warmth of Alethea's steady breath on his arm and the softness of her skin pressed flush against him. Her loose hair tickled his nose where it lay splayed out in tangles across the pillow. Leonardo did not move, petrified reality would shatter and he would wake once again from a dream. Alethea rolled over, to face him, her eyelashes fluttering slightly but remaining closed.

"You look different," Leonardo noted. He reached out to intertwine their fingers and rest their hands on his bare chest. His eyes were puffy having just woken up to the thin beams of early morning light that managed to find a way into the room.

"I'm still that entitled little rich girl," Alethea murmured drowsily. She curled so that her face was hidden by the crook of his elbow.

"Well yes," Leonardo caught her weak punch of retaliation, raising her chin so their eyes met. "But you're so much more too."

Alethea leaned up to initiate the kiss and Leonardo responded without hesitation. He drew her closer, body remembering exactly how they fit together from the previous night. Leonardo felt the cool breeze on his back as he rolled Alethea under him, but chose to ignore it. He moved his lips to press to his love's neck feeling her hands curl in appreciation against his biceps. Without warning, she kicked him to the floor, sitting up rigidly.

"Sybil," she stated with her gaze locked on a woman Leonardo knew all too well. He skirted behind the bed to hide his naked state, though he was more alarmed at the fact that he could see his undead friend. She appeared as beautiful as ever with her skin a few shades paler than he remembered. Her expression was crazed and frantic, however.

"This is a side I never wanted to see of either of you," Sybil stated with a horrified shake of her head. "Al, I'm in danger. The other ghost is after me and I have no idea how to hide."

"Just stay with me. We can figure this out together," Alethea pleaded.

Leonardo was not sure how great of an idea that was, considering Sybil was liable to lose control any minute. But was any other place safer for her?

"I cannot risk putting you in danger," Sybil argued. Alethea grimaced like she had feared that would be the answer. "I must go now." Sybil turned where she hovered above the ground and disappeared in a blur.

Lurching from the bed, Alethea knocked the covers on top of her and Leonardo's discarded clothes. "Sybil wait!" she shouted after her sister. Alethea pursed her lips and bent to slip on her chemise. A minotaur Leonardo knew from training burst in the room, battle axe ready to defend. Leonardo ducked so that he would not be visible vowing to sleep abundantly clothed every day that remained in his life. "Where is the demon?" the minotaur demanded.

"She is my sister, she is a ghost, and she is not here," Alethea clipped. "It was a nightmare," she muttered.

The minotaur noticed her minimal attire and hastily excused himself. Leonardo peaked out from behind the bed with a halfhearted impish grin. "So where do I sign up to be on the list of people Alethea lies for?"

"Leo I need to get out of here. Edmund has been doing research, surely he must have some way to stop Sybil by now. I cannot just wait here for her to take more innocent lives," Alethea replied.

Gathering up his pants, boots, and tunic, Leonardo pressed a chaste kiss to Alethea forehead and slipped into the hallway unnoticed. After unsuccessfully exploring the entirety of the first floor, Leonardo came across Tamora in the stairwell. "Have you seen King Edmund?" he asked her.

"Fortunately, no. What drives you to seek him out?" she inquired.

"Sybil is about to lose her shit. Alethea needs his help to end this," Leonardo replied hastily.

"He's probably in his room pushing everyone away by now. Big baby," Tamora grumbled.

"Mind helping me convince him?" Leonardo took a hold of her arm, dragging her up the stairs in his wake.

Her protest of, "He does not wish to see me now," were quickly dismissed.

Edmund's bed chambers could be divided into two halves that stood in stark contrast. The half with his bed was scarcely noticeable, with the dull covers and one small drawing framed on the wall above the bland headboard. Leonardo paused to ponder whether he ever actually used that bed for sleep or if it was more for decoration. The half with his bookshelves and work table gave the impression that he often fell asleep by candlelight and spent his free time educating himself on everything he did not know.

At the moment, the Just King stood at an open window with the breeze catching his dark blue cape up slightly. He tensed when he heard the two pairs of feet enter his room after a brief knock, but did not turn to face them.

"King Edmund," Leonardo started but was cut off by Edmund raising his hand. In it were several letters bunched into a ball.

"Leo, I need you in uniform." Edmund turned. While his voice was level his tense posture drew Leonardo to the window.

Beyond the green and lush landscape that was humbly giving way to reds and yellows of fall, stood a immense army. A flag depicting the symbol of a bull flew high and proud above them. Calormen. Leonardo faintly recollected Edmund mentioning the warnings, but none had dared to imagine the small nation would act on them.

Leonardo turned back to his friend with a visible weight dragging down his shoulders. "I'll ready the men," he said firmly.

"Tamora," Edmund schooled three scrolls to roll into each other and passed them into her hands. The petite woman was still paralyzed from the sight of her father come to destroy her new home. "Take this spell to Queen Susan. She and Alethea will be able to sort through it and hopefully rid us of one problem. Meet me at the courtyard in ten minutes. You're going home," he stated without a trace of emotion in his voice.

Leonardo steeled the retaliation on his tongue. He knew Tamora came back for love; he knew how blinding the feeling could be. Now all her actions were coming back to laugh in her face. The Knight knew better than to argue with his King. Tamora nodded weakly and brushed past him on her haste out of the room. The war barreled down on them like an impending storm and Tamora was the only light they could make out through the gloom. Leonardo understood that she was their only hope of avoiding bloodshed, but the thought of turning her over to a man she had flew left his stomach as twisted as the vines in the royal garden.

Reading the disappointment on Leonardo's face, Edmund spoke, "Too many civilians reside here. We cannot put their lives on the line. We do not have the strength to wage a war on two fronts either."

In theory, it made sense. So, Leonardo fell in line and went to do his duty. When it came down to important matters, Leonardo left decisions up to others. There was always someone superior or better equipped to handle a situation than he. Why should he waver in his philosophy or loyalty to Edmund now?

* * *

Alethea fully expected Leonardo to return after at least an hour. He reappeared ten minutes after his departure, however, with angst in his step. Stooping to retrieve his uniform, he told Alethea to stay put-as if she could leave the room if she wanted-and to wait for Susan to bring the spell that would supposedly put an end to Sybil. Leonardo left with a vague explanation of the impending battle.

A complete hour passed and Alethea was readying herself to pick the lock. She could hear dozens of muffled voices from out in the courtyard accompanied by the ringing of swords prepping for war. If Susan had not come by now something must be wrong. She had to act; sitting still unable to help made all the happy feelings from last night wash away like sand from a beach. Sybil was the ocean constantly pushing against her, wearing her away until she was nothing more than wet sand:malleable and completely useless.

Feeling dread coil in her stomach like a poisonous snake, she pulled the pin that held her raven hair in a tight bun and let the long waves fall down her back. It was still a mess of tangles from Leonardo the night before, but she did not have the time to remedy that. Alethea jammed the pin into the lock wiggling it until her hands ached. Nothing was happening and she felt like screaming at the door would be of greater aid.

"Want to get out of this hell hole?"

Never had Alethea dreamed she would fear the sound of her own sister's voice. Seeing Sybil before her now, Alethea could not imagine ever wishing to hear it again. Sybil's face was obscured by that same black hood that served to conceal her identity for so long. Her white, lace dress was covered in dirt and ashes, as if she'd just walked out of the fire that took her life. The alabaster of her hands turned a sickening crimson red towards her fingertips; she must have been gnawing away at them relentlessly in her undead state.

Sybil stretched out one of these hands to Alethea who shrank away. Betrayal and sincere hurt crossed the demented woman's face. "Have they finally succeeded in turning my own sister against me?"

"The only person who has done that is you," Alethea replied darkly. She had once heard a rumor that silver could hurt ghosts. Her hair pin might once again come into play.

"All I have ever done is protect you!" Sybil shrieked so loud the single window high above shattered outwards. "Come with me and we can mend out relationship. I have those who sought to obliterate me waiting. The King and Queen had a useless spell, but I could not risk them unearthing the truth. I love you too much, Al. The Acosta boy was collateral damage."

All protests left Alethea at this news. Through the incoherent babbling she could determine one thing:Sybil had others already in her clutches. To save them, Alethea had no choice but to go wherever she dictated; to do whatever Sybil required of her. She was done letting others die in her stead. If this decision cost her life, so be it. She silently sent up a prayer to Aslan before asking that he tell the others goodbye for her if she did not survive. "Sybil what have you done?" Alethea whispered before, for the first time, she followed her sister as she vanished from within the safe guarded walls of Cair Paravel.

**More trouble ensues! Please review my lovelies. **


	18. House of the Rising Sun

A contented, light blue sky greeted Alethea when she joined the world of the waking. For a moment, the smell of burnt corn reached her nose. She envisioned her mother rounding the corner in surprise, as if she was still unaware of her inability to cook anything. A half black tray of corn would sit in her mitted hands and she would smile meekly down to her two young daughters. Sybil exclaimed in delight and set to making a tower out of the hardened food. Now, Bernice always claimed that losing their income had been the worst time of their life. Alethea liked to imagine that in losing everything, they managed to find what they took for granted before: each other.

Some part of Sybil must remember that because when Alethea sat up and took in her surroundings, she found herself in what remained of the one place she love above all.

Her home in Chippingford. While the foundation was cracked and streaked with melted metal, the walls had long since crumpled inwards, and the air smelled of a mixture of whatever food had been caught in the inferno, Althea could still close her eyes and see the high, proud walls that were once regarded with a kind of fearful reverence.

"Alethea, yes hello," Edmund waved when he saw he'd finally captured her attention. "Don't mind us. We're doing find, really. But would you mind possibly telling us what the hell is going on?"

Susan spoke up from his side, her pale wrists straining against the restraints. "One minute we're heading down the hallway and then the next Sybil is whisking us away to…" Susan craned her neck to try and identify her environment.

"Wherever the hell we are," Edmund finished.

"Yes, thank you for that verbalization," Susan deadpanned.

"We're in Chippingford," a new voice spoke up. Michael leaned around Susan to make himself visible.

"Which one should we kill first?" Sybil cut into the group chatter. "Personally, high and might Queen here irritates me the most, but it's your choice."

Alethea's voice dried up, tasting similar to a desert. She was not a soldier. There was no way she was fighting her way out of this. She was not a manipulator. She couldn't weave her words beautifully to bend Sybil to her will. What she could do was talk to her sister openly. But right now, that seemed a pretty useless skill.

"That is an impossible decision," Alethea spoke quietly. A small, horrible relief relaxed her dismay just slightly. Leonardo was not here and she selfishly thanked Aslan for that tiny blessing. If he had been at the mercy of Sybil, Alethea felt certain she would not be able to think straight.

"Very true. I already tried to save the Kingdom from this imbecile's reign once. It's not nice to mess with girls' hearts." Sybil tapped Edmund's chin like he were a child she was lecturing instead of a full grown man who she could slaughter in the span of a breath.

"Then there's you. Poor fool's only mistake was being in the wrong place. Maybe we should kill you first and save you from further foreplay," Sybil sang, ruffling his sandy hair.

Pulling against her own restraints on the opposite side of the open room, Alethea called out. "You keep saying we, but how am I to help if I'm tied up?" That was a good ploy, right? She asked an unseen Aslan. Alethea had to believe he was watching and would not let this nightmare come to pass.

Sybil pulled up sharply from her hunched position, causing her dark hood to fall against her shoulders. "What are you babbling about, Al?" Sybil asked. Her hallow cheeks and thin skin gave way for only a second, allowing her human features to shine through.

Susan broke the instant with a shrill scream. The black pupil of Sybil's eyes swallowed up the animated brown and pure white. Her hand snatched up Susan by her throat, lifting her like a frail flower to hover several inches above the ground. "We'll take that as you volunteering," Sybil smirked.

Edmund met Alethea's eyes in a desperate plea to stop this. There was no reasoning with Sybil. Her mind was lost entirely.

"Kill me please!" Michael lurched to his feet. His light eyes had a tinge of red and his cheeks were wet, but his physic did not waver.

"Another sentimental love story?" Sybil released Susan and floated over to him in curious amusement. Edmund scrambled to his sister's aid, pushing her choking form behind him.

"If someone must die, let it be me. I want death," Michael stated boldly. No. Not boldly. Ravenously. He did not simply want death; he craved it.

"Sybil!" Alethea shouted in a frantic attempt to get her sister's attention.

"No, I think I might let you live. I like the way your mind works," Sybil mused. She started back towards Susan, and Alethea searched frantically for something to cut the ropes that bound her. This place was in ruins. Surely a broken fragment could be found. With no such luck, Alethea closed her hand over a dull rock and contemplated whether throwing it at her head would ender or infuriate this version Sybil.

"I'm the reason you're dead!" Michael cried hysterically.

When Sybil faced him again, a cloud moved to block the sun. "I died in by the hands of a fire," Sybil stated darkly.

There was a kind of madness deep in Michael's eyes. The kind that spoke of death and devastation. "A fire I set." It hadn't been natural. The realization ran through Alethea's veins like burning acid. This man was the cause of everything. Sybil's death. The murders at the castle. Everything had been because of his actions. "I wanted to die. To join my mother and I didn't care who I took down with me."

Michael was not protecting Susan or any of them, Alethea comprehended. He was literally begging for death as a twisted kind of mercy.

"I almost killed Lexann too," Michael pushed on. He must know how that name affected Sybil. He knew where her heart laid. "The maid wearing her dress walked in on me setting up to start a fire exactly like this one. Couldn't have her telling my secret, so I stopped her. I realized the girl was not Lexann too late. How wonderful it would have been to have my mother and beloved sister waiting for me to join them in Aslan's country."

Everyone was perfectly still. None even attempted to slip their bonds. It made clear sense to Alethea. No motive had ever persisted for Sybil to want to attack Lexann. "You're sick," Edmund whispered in horror.

"Yes, he is. Sybil, please. He has a mental illness. He cannot control.." Susan was cut off by the sound of breaking bones, Michael's ribs to be exact. He crumpled forward from Sybil's single blow cackling in glee. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, dribbling to the ash covered stone

"Let me help!" Alethea rose to her feet so quickly the restraints cut into her wrists and feet. Stall. That was the only word on her mind. If she could buy time, maybe she could formulate a plan that would not end up with every person present dead.

"You mean it?" Sybil asked.

Sybil did not have thoughts or a soul of her own; she was just a shadow, an echo of someone Alethea once knew. The longer she was kept here, the more distorted she became.

"Absolutely." Alethea managed the poised smile that had been drilled into her since childhood. "But you have to get me ready first, alright? We can play dress up just like we're kids again. Won't that be fun?"

"Oh! We can be real sisters again once there is no one to keep us apart." Sybil jumped at the chance to please Alethea and disappeared in a puff probably to steal whatever she felt necessary. Susan scurried to Michael's side, though, by now he had gone quiet due to his injuries.

"Do you have a plan?" Edmund asked, rubbing his hand along Susan's arm.

"Does praying count?" Alethea breathed. Edmund let his head fall back in hopelessness.

"Only in church," Michael shook with malicious laughter once again.

* * *

A standing army was one thing, but with the forces Calormen brought with them, Peter would need every Knight from his realm at his side. Strapping on the last piece or armor, Peter tucked his helmet under his arm and set out of the weaponry. Knights milled about in a loose, uneasy formation awaiting instructions. Peter spotted the newest acting General, a minotaur called Cannon, and summoned him along with Lucy who was stringing daggers the length of her forearm through her weapon belt.

"Have you seen Ed?" Lucy inquired, rising on her toes to see over the Knights that dwarfed her.

"He was with Susan last I checked," Peter replied briskly. He was antsy to discuss whatever flimsy defense strategy they could mount.

"He said he would be down right after me. That was almost an hour ago," Tamora let herself into the conversation. Peter closed his hand over her shoulder in a protective gesture.

"You need to get out of here," Peter instructed.

"What I need is to talk to my father," Tamora replied.

Peter's sky blue eyes flashed. "He will take you away and destroy Narnia for spite."

"He's reasonable," Tamora argued. "He is only doing this because I ran when I should have spoken to him."

"Let her," Lexann cut in. Peter did not question where she had obtained her armor nor did he argue that she should stay out of the battle, but it did nothing to calm his already distressed nerves seeing Lexann prepared to face down all of Calormen on her own. "She has yet to do anything useful. The only thing she has done is screw with Edmund's head and sentence us all to fight for our lives."

Peter fully prepared himself to mediate a cat fight when Tamora nodded in submission. "I might be able to convince him to leave in peace," she stated.

"There is no peace left!" Cannon hit his mallet against the ground making Tamora jump. Peter just sighed as his head throbbed. "Calormen invaded our lands. We must show we are not weak!"

Pressing a gloved hand to his temple, Peter forced a confident smile. "Thank you everyone for your input. Lu." Peter dragged his youngest sister to the edge of the army hoping to gain some insight. "Have you heard anything from Aslan?" he whispered so that there was no danger of anyone overhearing.

"No. Peter there has to be a way where no one gets hurt," Lucy whispered urgently.

"Lu, you and Cannon are in charge while I'm gone. Do not attack unless you see something going wrong," Peter instructed.

Peter called Tamora, Leonardo, and a few other trusted Knights to his side. "We will approach peacefully. Am I clear? Tamora is going to address her father." Peter gave the petite woman a confident nod.

"I want to be with my brother," Lexann jogged over. A headband was tied across her forehead to keep her short, choppy hair out of her eyes. A sleek, lightweight sword was balanced delicately in her hand. Peter felt a subtle pull on his heart at the lethal woman before him and fought it down. This was about war not love.

"And I need you to stay with mine. Can I trust you with that responsibility?" Peter questioned.

Lexann didn't hesitate before nodding. She drew Leonardo into a sharp hug before turning to Peter. "Don't let him get distracted by a colorful butterfly or something," she said before kissing Peter's cheek and moving swiftly to her post at Lucy's side.

Maybe love and war were more closely related than Peter suspected.

**Pardon my french, but shit is about to fly. Hope everyone is prepared. ;P**


	19. Wanted Dead or Alive

Leonardo estimated Tamora's father would attack her before hugging her. Even as he watched the scene play out, he was under no delusions that this would be so simple. Leonardo noted the vicious way Regent Saleem curled his hand around Tamora's upper arm. His hand curled around the hilt of his sword as the dead, windless air hung between the opposing nations.

"We come to find a resolution, Regent Saleem," Peter spoke with the voice Leonardo knew could sway masses. On this powerful man, however, it had no effect.

"I am aware of your purpose, High King Peter, as it is my own." The Knight on his right hand side grunted in disapproval. Saleem pushed forward with his emotionless delivery. "First, I wish to speak with your brother. It was he who placed such an enchantment over my daughter's heart and prevented her from seeing reason."

"My brother has not yet joined us on the battlefield," Peter replied coolly.

"A pity," Saleem commented. By the way his mouth turned up, Leonardo took his sympathy as anything but. "Do you even know where he is? Or how about the eldest sister?" Saleem's malevolent smile now took over his full face.

The only thing Leonardo registered from that was that Saleem had done something to Edmund and he might do the same to Peter. Leonardo drew his sword in his place.

"What?" Tamora whispered in shock. Her light brown skin blanched and she pulled against her father's unwavering hold.

"Your precious king is now in the clutches of the monster you created," Saleem patted her head as if this incurred his affection.

"What?" Now it was Peter's turn to be thrown back on his heels with the development. He watched the face of his best friend, waiting for her to tell him he was wrong. That she was in no way involved with the killer Sybil had morphed into. The only thing he saw in her eyes, however, was utter hopelessness. The tip of Peter's sword dropped to stick in the ground. What a clever little actress, Leonardo thought.

Never had he believed the rumors that Tamora meant ill towards Cair Paravel. He'd only ever seen a girl with a lost heart. Maybe that is exactly what she had wanted him to see. Maybe she had come back only to seal the deal. To condemn Narnia. Leonardo stepped between Saleem and Peter without hesitation. "You would not be so brave. The monster holds more than one soul in her hands. Tell me little Knight, have you seen your brother or lover watching from the walls of your city like the other?"

Leonardo saw Tamora move in a flash out of the corner of his eye. He saw her nod to him a split second before she slammed her father's shield into the side of his face. Leonardo lunged out with purpose in his attack. He was aiming for the heart, but unfortunately Saleem got a grip on his shield and blocked most of the blow.

Seizing Tamora's wrist, Leonardo threw her into a run before him. He shook Peter into action and off they sprinted to their troops. The army of Calormen was too baffled to make a countermove. The Generals hovered around their leader awaiting orders. Dark blood dripped from the point of Leonardo's where it had been briefly submerged in Saleem's middle.

With General Cannon in the lead, the Narnian army met its King halfway. Lexann moved to Leonardo's side silently assessing him for damage.

Peter whipped around on Tamora before Lucy could ask him what happened. "You have ten seconds to explain so I don't go charging into this battle blind to my enemy's power!" Peter hissed.

"My father sent me here to find a weakness. When I wrote him mentioning the Renshaw ghost, he sent back a spell that would deteriorate her mind and give her strength to touch the living."

"Did you even love Edmund?" Peter lowered his voice to a growl.

"Yes! That's why I left. I could not…I couldn't live with what I had done. I could not tell him and there was no way for me to stop it."

"Why return!" Peter barked, making Tamora cower away. No one moved to comfort her.

"I thought my father would stop this madness if I chose Narnia over Calormen. I thought he would end the spell. I never…I never imagined he would do this. You have to believe me." Tamora pleaded with tears marring her pretty face.

Peter stepped closer, inclining his head so that Tamora could feel the wrath pouring off of his. "I do not have to do one fucking _thing_ for you. Cannon get the Knights ready. We must defend our land."

Cannon let out a great bellow and the men cheered in response. Calormen was advancing quickly with the spears gleaming wickedly in the high overhead sun. Everyone surged forward except for Lexann. Leonardo stayed at his sister's side seeing the glint in her eyes that warned of reckless vehemence.

"Stay here, traitorous bitch," she warned Tamora who had sunken to her knees. Casting a glance to the two facing off armies, Lexann added a side note. "Or die. I don't really care." She set off at a dash to catch up with the tail end of the Knights.

Leonardo was jogging at her heels when the sun went out.

An eerie darkness swept the land as swords and shields began to crash together. Leonardo might have kept running if the shadow of a lion had not crossed his path. He skidded to a stop, blade an inch away from severing Aslan's ear.

"You are not needed here," the great lion stated.

"I am a Knight. It is my duty to fight," Leonardo replied.

"Your battle lies elsewhere."

Alethea, Michael, Edmund, and Susan. Leonardo could not bring himself to articulate their names.

"To touch the living, one must be anchored to someone living. The cap Alethea searches for no longer binds Sybil to this world."

"Alethea's keeping her here," Leonardo finished. "You have to tell her!" he exclaimed.

"That is your choice and your destiny. Should you flee battle, the code of the Knights will no longer allow you to be amongst their ranks."

"I never wanted to be a damned Knight. Where's Al?" Leonardo asked earning the smallest smile from Aslan.

A saddled mare galloped up as if on some invisible queue. "She will lead you to her."

* * *

For the past half hour, Alethea busied Sybil with setting up their home exactly as it had once been. A floor length mirror stood in the corner, a plush, intricately designed couch was pushed against the wall, finely crafted weapons adorned the walls, a fire that flickered mockingly, and a blood red carpet sat in the middle of the floor. Passing the mirror, Alethea resisted the urge to look again at her reflection. She knew what it looked like. She wore a white dress with lace sleeves similar to Sybil's. Mascara Sybil spent careful time applying was now smeared under her eyes from the tears she was unable to hold back.

"There, that's pretty amazingly perfect don't you think?" Sybil put her hands on her hips and spun to admire her masterpiece.

"Amazing," Alethea agreed with her raw broken voice. Her eyes skirted over to where Edmund, Susan and a barely breathing Michael huddled mutely against the far well. She let her eyes continue so as not to draw Sybil's gaze to them.

"You know what it still needs?" Alethea asked.

"Less inhabitants," Sybil suggested.

Alethea should have been disturbed by this comment, but she was too caught up with the trinket that fell free of Sybil's boot when she moved over to stroke Edmund's chin, running her fingers down his throat as if to plot out exactly where she needed to apply pressure. Alethea, meanwhile, shifted closer to the light blue knit cap that rested against the edge of the carpet.

Edmund caught sight of the thing they knew would save them all indicated by Alethea's eyes the size of saucers. "You know," Edmund spoke quickly to keep Alethea busy and to buy himself more time among the living. "Some women, most women, say I don't have a heart. So, do I really qualify as alive in that case? More like um…"

"Scum? Bottom-feeder?" Susan filled in as she grasped the severity of the situation as well.

"Yes, thank you, Su," Edmund replied with forced cheerfulness.

"You did use Lex like a play thing and hurt my sister in the process," Sybil agreed.

Alethea moved painstakingly slow as the Pevensie siblings continued their process of confusing Sybil. Finally, when sweat tricked down the side of her face and her muscles ached from being coiled so abrasively, her bare foot touched the old, matted fabric of the cap.

Sybil whipped around with Edmund in her grasp. Blood fanned down his pale neck from where her chipped fingernails dug into his skin. "You would betray your own sister?" Sybil asked. She sounded almost hurt, Alethea thought. Almost.

As Alethea bent to grasp the cap and Edmund cried out as Sybil squeezed tighter. "Don't you think about me for one second, Alethea," Edmund shouted as much as he could with his depleted oxygen supply. "You end this!"

Alethea shook her head slowly, resolution building in the hard set of her jaw. She backed away from the fireplace and Sybil relaxed her hold just enough so that Edmund could gasp down exquisite air. Alethea knew what she had to do, because she would not let one more damn person die for her. She snatched the dagger hanging on the wall, pressing it against her own throat.

"Let him go. Release them all," Alethea instructed. She anticipated her voice would shake, but the calloused woman that she heard speaking scared her more than Sybil just for a second.

Obeying without question, Sybil removed the ties from the Pevensies and Michael. Edmund took a moment to get a grip of himself before shooting Alethea a properly grateful and horrified look. Susan was the one to drag him to his feet because she needed his help to support Michael. Alethea's grip only tightened as they vacated the premises.

"You can put that down now, Al. Don't you know better than to mess with sharp objects silly girl?" Sybil tried at her old nonchalant manner.

Walking over to the fire, Alethea held out her hand over the flames. "You go or I go." She warned.

"Al, you know my answer. You've known since we were kids. Every day of my life has been about being your big sister. About protecting you. What do I have to stay for if you're gone?"

The lie was meant to make her hesitate. To make her question her decision. Sybil lunged, crying out in rage and Alethea let the cap fall from her fingers. Fire ate it up as Sybil's body connected with hers. Both were sent sprawling to the ground as the fire leapt out of the pit. It licked the ground angrily, feeding off the ash it moved to ring the room in flames that seemed to touch the dark sky.

Distantly, Alethea heard the sound of horse hooves, but was too distracted by Sybil ripping the dagger from her hand and stepping away. She didn't burst into blazes, screaming in agony as she was finally released from this state. She just smiled.

"It wasn't the cap," Sybil whispered in as much as Alethea felt awe before her smile grew larger. "We can stay together."

"Alethea!" a voice broke through the thousands of pounds of pressure building in Althea's skull. Leonardo. She saw his figure in a brief break of the inferno. "You have to let her go! I loved Sybil too but this isn't her. You have to let her go," He shouted.

Sybil moved to go after him, but was promptly stopped by the flames. Her face flickered back to the scared but determined woman Alethea had seen throw herself in danger to protect the one thing she could not live without.

And she still could not live without her.

Ghosts are real, yes, but they're not the nightmares you should worry about. It's the monsters inside all of us that are the real threat. They can ravage a person so much from the inside that they lose themselves, like Leonardo's mother. Some monsters are easier to detect, as seen in Sybil's glassy eyes. Everyone had them, though, Alethea thought. Hers was selfish nature; the way she so easily let others lay themselves on the line for her. No Knights were here to save her now. Alethea had to done her armor and face her own battle. Sybil's hold on this world ran deeper than just a silly charm of a cap.

And Alethea was the only one who could break it.

Closing her eyes, Alethea let go.

Sybil was gone when Alethea opened her eyes. Maybe she could be a real angel now. The flames had vanished. The sky was clear. This proved too much for her mind to grasp. Her knees buckled and she collapsed forward into a welcome nothingness where everything was still, absolutely still.

**OH dear! So many unfortunate events!**


	20. Knockin' on Heaven's Door

When the angry clouds broke away to reveal a convivial orange sunset, Tamora waited for the tide of the battle to shift and reflect this. Her tear clouded vision prohibited her from deciphering who was winning. Pushing so hard against the ground that dirt packed under her fingernails, Tamora got her quaking legs beneath her. Her hand rose subconsciously to wrap around Edmund's crest that hung from her neck on a long silver chain. A whisper of wind caught at the hem of her forest green dress, blowing so that the spots of blood caught her sight. Her father's blood.

She betrayed her father. She betrayed the second home she found in Narnia. She had no place to go no matter who won this mêlée. She could run, Tamora mused. She could leave all this behind her and start a new life in a land where no one knew her name.

Something held her in place though. Peter's words had been echoing in her head ever since he lost all faith in her. Tamora knew Peter did not owe her anything, but she owed him and Edmund and Narnia everything. For what she had done, Tamora knew there was no forgiveness. There was a penance, however, and she knew how to fulfill that. It was not something achieved by escaping.

As Reagent Salmeer's sole heir, she would take the Kingdom should he fall.

Tamora had to get to her father. Steeping around body after body, Tamora kept her eyes locked forward to prevent the toll of the carnage from making her nauseous. Skirting the edge of the bloodshed took more time than she predicted. The glowing sun kissed the horizon as she finally neared her father's chariot in the back of the field where he watched with elation. She might as well be invisible for all the heed Knights paid her. A small, fragile and unarmed woman registered no threat in their minds.

A satyr named Rax stood guard of her father alone. Tamora had grown up with him and recalled how his broad stature had been mocked as children. Now it proved an intimidating sentinel. His eyes locked on her and it took him a moment before he remembered that she was the reason his Reagent was injured.

"Tammy, you need to stay back," Rax warned with his spear leveled at her.

Smiling at the name from her childhood, Tamora kept moving closer. Rax would not kill her without her father's orders and she knew he would never give those. Such was the love of a father.

"Have you come to beg forgiveness?" Saleem asked. His hand rested on the makeshift gauze draped securely about his midsection. "I told you they would never accept you once they discovered the truth. Even if you should strike out against your own father. Come and watch with me as we conquer Narnia."

Tamora moved deftly to his side. The half of his face closest to her was purple and swollen from where she had bashed his shield in. She felt his hand rest against the small of her back where the metal over his gloves bit harshly into her skin. His love had always been too deep. Too consuming. Maybe that was something she inherited from him.

Reaching her hand out for the sword sheathed against his waist, Tamora wrenched it free and swung wildly at his throat. The blade never made it. Tamora stared, baffled as it lay on the ground at her feet. She could not fathom what would cause her to drop it. A funny tickle started in her chest and spread out much like when ones foot fell asleep. That same kind of static slowly took root throughout her whole body until everything went numb. She felt herself tipping backwards but could not command any part of herself to stop it.

"Enough!" Saleem bellowed like the terrible bull adorning all Calormen's flags.

He caught Tamora and eased her into his arms. His daughter found herself marveling at how gentle he was for the first time in her life. Rax leaned over the frame of the chariot apprehensively, spear missing from his grasp.

Tamora looked down just long enough to see the weapon projecting from the center of her chest. Saleem caught her face in his hands, forcing her to look away. "You would die for Narnia?" he groaned brokenly. Unbearable grief was already to age his dark features.

"I didn't mean to! My god, Tammy! I am so sorry!" Rax's babblings were the only thing to grate in her ears. Not the sounds of war.

That satisfaction made her eyes droop in weariness.

"Call the Knights back!" Saleem barked his orders before cradling Tamora's rolling head in his lap. "They have the healing Queen in their midst. I can make a deal. I can…"

"Do not fight," Tamora voice her dying wish before she breathed her last.

She did not feel the coldness of death, only warmth from the sinking sun. Then a melodic, rich voice came calling her beloved child and welcoming her.

* * *

"Poor girl," Edmund patted the silky mane of the horse that carried Alethea and Michael. "It can't be easy carrying their heavy selves around."

"You're just upset because you have to walk," Alethea called down with a weak grin.

Edmund placed a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Leo, are you going to allow her to speak to me in such a manner?" Edmund cried.

"She just saved all our asses. She can say what she wants," Leonardo retorted. He walked with one hand guiding the mare and the other intertwined with Alethea's. After her show down with Sybil and fainting spell Edmund was sure Leonardo never intended to release her hand again.

He brought his own hand to touch the rough scabs on his throat from where Sybil had decided to get kinky. Susan had her own battle scars in the form of bruises. Michael was a little worse for wear. With all his broken bones and the internal bleeding Edmund knew was occurring, it was any wonder he still breathed.

"When did you and Michael become so friendly?" Edmund inquired.

She shrugged with her pale blue eyes locked on the distant blip that was Cair Paravel. Even after hours of walking, home still did not feel any closer. Susan ran her fingers through her thin hair which was mused from their siesta on the ground. Bits of ashes flaked into the wind as she did so. Edmund spent half the walk trying to comb ashes out of his own hair to no avail. He'd resolved himself to letting them stay as a reminder of what they'd accomplished.

"He was only interesting to talk to at the beginning. Then one day he had a fit and nearly impaled himself with a quill. I just wanted to help him overcome it," Susan admitted.

"You thought making a mentally ill person your little project was a good idea?" Edmund questioned.

"I understand how overwhelming the world can feel sometimes!" Susan snapped. "He didn't want anyone else to know so I had to help him. What you saw with Sybil Renshaw was the first outburst he's had since he confided in me."

"I had no idea," Leonardo murmured peering sadly at his older brother.

"He was good at hiding it. Don't blame yourself," Susan spoke tenderly.

"Our mother had the same disease. I should have known when he grew obsessive over her necklace," Leonardo shook his head.

"My Sir Knight, you were the one who showed Alethea how to save the day. Let me fix this one small thing. I can help Michael if you allow me to continue working with him," Susan placed a reassuring hand on Leonardo's arm.

"I don't think that title applies to me anymore," Leonardo stated. "I disobeyed orders to fight. I won't be welcomed back after that

"Don't be so dramatic," Edmund rolled his eyes. "I'm the King. I can offer Knighthood to whomever I deem worthy. What you did…that is a hell of a lot more worthy than anything I've done in my life."

Susan shushed him and looped her arms loosely around his waist.

"That is very kind of you, Edmund. But I don't think I want it back. I want to return to Chippingford one day and start my family's farm back up. I want a simple life and a family of my own."

Alethea's cheeks dusted at that comment. Squeezing his hand tightly she said, "I'd like that too. I will stand by you in whatever you choose."

She was so very different from the Alethea Edmund had first met who had stormed out when she discovered his attention was not hers alone. She was not concerned with money. The way she looked at Leonardo conveyed that he was the only treasure she could ever need.

"This is all so romantic," Edmund cooed. "Now we just have to hope Peter and Lucy haven't put the Kingdom to ruin in our absence."

After many miles of walking and far too many unwarranted rest stops, Edmund was finally to pick out the wide field before the open gates of Cair Paravel where a battle no doubt unfolded. He searched the groups sent out to clear away what remained after the bodies were claimed. This had not been the plan. Something must have gone horribly wrong.

"Susan! Edmund!" a shout came.

Edmund scarcely had time enough to brace himself for Lucy's bear hug. "We're ok. You're ok," Edmund assured with a ruffle of her long auburn hair.

"Lu can I borrow your healing cordial?" Susan piped up. Leonardo eased Alethea off the horse while the two Queens set to work on mending Michael.

Once he was breathing properly, Leonardo launched into his questions. "Have you seen Lexann? Is she safe?"

Lucy let a truly amused laugh fly and nodded back towards the castle. "Lexann is in the weaponry with the rest of the Knights. She's giving advice to those she did not think performed up to their full potential."

Leonardo smiled knowingly and kissed Alethea's forehead as relaxation worked into his posture. Everyone he cared about was alive and well, mostly.

"Lu, I thought the plan was to give Tamora back to her dad without having to fight," Edmund spoke up.

The pitying look Lucy gave him was enough to make his throat close up. "Peter saw it all. I think he would be better at telling you how it happened," Lucy mumbled.

Edmund knew damn well that Lucy was not just talking about the battle. "How what happened?" he forced himself to say, already dreading the answer.

Lucy looked down to the healing cordial she clasped between her pale, freckled hands. He knew he would not want to hear whatever answer Lucy gave once she said it, but he needed to know.

"Lucy!"He meant it as a shout but his voice broke halfway through her name. There was only one reason his fearless sister would hesitate to give him news.

Raising her head, Lucy braced her shoulders to deliver the three words she knew would crush Edmund.

"Tamora is dead," she whispered.

**We're getting so close to the end. Only a few more chapters!**


	21. November Rain

Narnians did not use the same months as humans back in England. By Peter's count, it would be November by England's standards. Families would be happily setting up for Thanksgiving dinner or taking a train to see loved ones who did not live close by. After the festivities drew to a close, the joy would carry them over into the Christmas season.

Peter longed for that simplicity. The family and friends surrounding him bore matching expressions of grief. Today was set aside to honor those who fell in battle. Peter recalled a portion of the speech he gave, "Narnia will forever be indebted to these noble Knights and warriors." He did not remember much else because Susan had written the speech and he'd delivered it in a haze. A haze whose grip he had failed in shaking ever since his most trusted friend admitted to conspiring against his and ever since he saw the spear plow straight through Tamora's chest.

The feeling of suffocating rushed in to greet him as images of that moment surfaced. The forced smile he wore for onlookers hit the floor so fast it was like gravity yanked it off his face. Peter had endured countless battles before the peace settled over Narnia. He'd survived even more injuries and scars. None cut so deep as this. None left him floundering for any anchor like this.

"Now is not the time to appear weak, Pete." Lexann's voice slowly pulled him from his stupor.

Blinking repeatedly, Peter succeeded in focusing on the woman before him. Lexann's hair was pinned away from her face square face and a sword hung at her side. She wore grey leggings and a long gold tunic unlike most of the women present who meandered about in elegant golden gowns. As if this event was some sort of celebration.

Gold was the color for funerals. The same hue as Aslan's mane. It was meant to symbolize the place where the deceased now rested: in his country.

Straightening his own golden shirt, Peter got to his feet. The few who had noticed the display began walking again. "Thank you Lexann," Peter murmured.

"I just got my title. It would not pain you to use it," Lexann quipped, placing her hand cockily on the hilt of her standard issue sword.

"Knight Lexann. How is Knighthood treating you now that you've taken Leonardo's place?" Peter asked anxious to keep his mind busy.

"A bit dull, to be honest. Though, I think we could all do with some of that."

Rain droplets began to fall in the cool air. It extinguished the lit candles and sent most people scurrying back towards the castle. Lexann just turned her face into it and opened her mouth. Peter's heart gave a small lurch and he found himself speaking again. "I want you to be careful. I have just seen how easy it is to lose someone and I do not wish that on you."

Lexann glanced up at him, her lip pulled up in a patronizing smile. "I am not yours to lose, Peter. The sentiment is sweet, though."

"Lex, come on. We have to return that tunic," Leonardo called from where he stood beside Alethea. Her well-developed figure hid from the rain under a cape that sat on Leonardo's shoulder only moments before.

"I'll see you at the Ball then?" Lexann called before dashing off.

Peter had nearly forgotten about that. With the weeks and weeks of preparation involved in getting every family who had lost someone here for and setting up every detail for this ceremony, he had all but forgotten his workers steadily restoring Chippingford. Word had arrived a few days ago of the project's finished status. Susan had been quick to suggest a farewell ball for all the townspeople who would be moving out tomorrow.

The trickle of rain was quickly turning into a downpour and Peter thought it best he joined his guests inside. A lone figure caught his eye. Edmund stood to the far right beside the only gravesite that did not hold a body; Regent Saleem had claimed it when the battle was abruptly ended. There was only one thing the man had loved more than his country and losing Tamora was enough to make him honor her last wishes.

Sighing, Peter walked over and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Edmund's dark eyes did not raise from the bull engraved on the tombstone above Tamora's name.

"She was a Narnian," Edmund spoke. "She died for all of us. She should have the Narnian symbol."

Peter did not argue. Edmund had taken to speaking a lot and not heeding what any said in return. Instead, he pulled the crest Edmund had given her from his pocket.

"I have been saving this to give to you. Saleem wanted no reminders of Narnia even when I tried to explain that it belonged to her now. I thought this might make it easier for you to say goodbye." Peter pressed the cold metal into Edmund's palm feeling his fingers curl abruptly around it.

"She loved me too much. She would not be dead if I had loved her equally. I was so caught up in everything I overlooked her. I thought it could wait. I thought we had time."

Wiping the rain dribbling onto his lips, Peter said, "She did not only fall in love with you, Ed. She fell in love with Narnia. She saw the good in it and she believed in us as rulers."

"So what? Now we have to learn a lesson from her sacrifice?" Peter was surprised Edmund bothered addressing him. "That's bullshit. People shouldn't have to die to prove points."

"No one should ever have to die like Tamora did. But she was not the only one," Peter gestured to the other graves making Edmund's lips purse. Peter was not sure where this sudden vigor came from but he liked that it made him feel something again. Something aside from pain. He needed a purpose, something to strive for. Tamora had given him that. "We grew complacent in peace. We did not notice enemies mounting against us."

"I got it. Thanks for the lecture," Edmund spoke shortly.

A chill spread in the air making the rain that much more unpleasant. Wrapping his arms about himself, Peter suggested they go inside. Edmund's gaze, however, was fixed on the empty space above Tamora's tomb. Something about his expression made Peter look too, but he saw nothing.

"Come along," Peter began steering his brother towards the common room where everyone else was gathered.

A maid met them at the door with a bundle of fresh towels at her feet. Peter offered her a kind nod and wrapped his towel around his shoulders. Edmund merely let his drag behind them on the muddy floor with his eyes fixed in sudden fascination on the rain spotted crest. Peter was a moment away from asking Edmund what he was thinking about when Lexann ran up to him.

"Will you please tell my brother I am more of a Knight than he was on even his best day," Lexann spoke.

Leonardo followed with an amused spark in his dark brown eyes and playful defiance in his voice. "My best day is every day. And I think you forget that you are not yet an acting Knight. Your commission does not begin for another week." He retorted.

Peter gazed past them to where Alethea spoke avidly to Carroll who laughed along with his daughter. Bernice was strangely quiet but regarded her daughter with cautious adoration. Peter understood. Alethea was not a brand new person or anything of the like. But she did seem more comfortable in her own skin. And Bernice was keen to keep her daughter close for as long as she could. Apparently the inevitability of death affected her as well.

Maybe that's what death really did; it made the living see things clearly.


	22. Separate Ways

**Last chapter, you guys!**

Listening to Leonardo babble about returning to Chippingford should make her homesick. For Lexann, however, her dream was only just beginning to unfold before her. She smoothed the crisp layers of her silver lace skirt, thinking back to where her Knight uniform hung proudly on the outside of her wardrobe.

A warm hand touched the curled strand of her hair that framed her face. Raising her eyes to meet Michael's hazel one's she found a genuine smile waiting on his lips.

"I was not aware Leo could do hair like this," Michael said. When she visited him like this, Lexann almost could not grasp why he claimed insanity. The voice was the same one she had grown up being badgered by to put on shoes when going outside. Then, she would look down and see the loose restraints binding his wrists and preventing him from leaving the carefully arranged room-no hazardous objects and no visitor who had not received clearance were allowed inside.

"Susan did it. She claims she's been aching to get her hands on my hair," Lexann shook the bun perched on the crown of her head to prove its stability.

"Susan thinks she can fix me," Michael spoke with a fever building in his eyes.

Lexann smiled sadly. This is always where their conversations led. He would say that line verbatim and Lexann would respond that of course the Radiant Queen would be able to help him.

"And of course I will be coming to see you every day." Lexann reached out to clasp his hand.

"But not Leo," Michael finished. He understood this only because Lexann drilled it into him and Leonardo apologized every time he came to visit.

"That's right," Lexann murmured.

"You miss Sybil," Michael guessed. In a way the disease sharpened his mind. But it ate away at other portions of it.

"I know she died months and months ago, but hearing Alethea ramble about her ghost, it was like she was still here somehow. Not the deranged killer, Sybil. My Sybil. It just keeps hitting me how permanently gone she is."

"Not gone," Michael said fiercely. "Just in Aslan's Country. They're happy there. That's why I want to go. I hear Mom sometimes. She's singing. You wouldn't remember but she used to sing every morning. I just think it would be so much easier to leave all this behind."

"It does not work like that, Mike. We can be happy here, I promise. And when the time comes, we can go be happy with Mom. But that time is not for us to decide," Lexann argued gently.

"Then who? Aslan?" Michael scoffed skeptically.

"Mom is dead. And so are Tamora and Sybil," Lexann began with a shaking voice. "But not by any will of Aslan's. They died for the things they believed in, no matter how skewed. Now we have to live for the things we believe in."

Michael nodded begrudgingly. Lexann raised the small velvet box clutched in her free hand. "Mike, do you think Alethea is good for him?"

Michael's too observant eyes latched onto the box and he reached out to take it from her. Prying back the lid, Lexann pursed her lips at the familiar sight of a ring. The band was simple and gold with a humbly cut diamond.

"I think…" Michael paused to study the ring as if this would help him asses the woman's personality. "I think that he is truly happy. Lex, when do we ever see him smile like that? I think that needs someone levelheaded out there with him."

"Aslan knows how we managed to keep each other sane," Lexann laughed breathlessly before catching her words.

Michael just shrugged it off. "Everyone is a little crazy. Speaking of which, you'd better return this to Leo before he loses his mind searching for it."

"That's probably already happened. He's proposing tonight," Lexann admitted.

With some encouragement from Michael, Lexann made her way down to the ballroom. Chasing the echoes of violins down the hallway, Lexann into a brightly lit room. Chandeliers of scented candles hung nearly three stories above her head. Banners brandishing Narnian colors were draped around and between overhead fixtures. Elegant dresses spun about on the dance floor and dandy men's boots clicked along to the melody.

All eyes swept to her and whispers of the woman Knight floated to her ears. Setting her shoulders back, Lexann strode to where Peter stood alone in the front of the room. With a crown of gold atop his similarly colored locks and navy blue to accentuate his fine features, his sweeping gaze could be perceived intimidating.

"Did you scare all your suitors off?" she asked as a servants approached with a tray of champagne. Accepting a glass, she awaited his reply.

"My suitors seem content just watching from their respectable tables," Peter said, finishing off his drink with one swallow.

Lexann shook her head at the gaggle of girls swooning after the blue eyed King. Her infatuation with him had been brief though passionate. Maybe they had merely been fascinated with each other. Now, she was quite satisfied being his friend. His Knight. She liked to think he felt the same.

"Well, I will make the sacrifice to dance with you, your Majesty."

Before she could take one step, however, she felt a calloused hand close over her upper arm. Leonardo whipped her around with his eyes threatening to pop out of his head. She stopped fleetingly to note how handsome he looked tonight as opposed to all the thrown together days of his life.

"This isn't your decision," he snapped, taking the ring box forcefully from her clasped palm.

"Ok, wait. Just wait," Lexann pleaded. Leonardo narrowed his furious eyes. "I know her family will be in Chippingford with you. But both of you need to remember to visit me and Michael."

Leonardo glanced behind him to affirm that his flighty little sister was making a real life decision. Lexann reached out to punch him, but he caught her fist with lips parted in awe. "When did you grow up?" Leonardo inquired.

"Can I watch?" Lexann asked by way of responding.

"Just don't interrupt," Leonardo looped his arm over her shoulders and steered his taller sister away from Peter.

Lexann glanced back seeing Peter raise a new champagne glass to her with a wink. Leonardo deposited Lexann beside a column close enough to where he'd left Alethea so that she could hear over the extraneous noise. She watched as Alethea teased Leonardo about not bringing the drinks she sent him to retrieve. Leaning against the column, Lexann decided that if she was going to have an in law, it only seemed fitting for it to be a Renshaw.

"Are you ready to go home?" Leonardo hovered over the table Alethea sat at.

Berating him silently for giving himself away, Lexann stilled herself from interfering. She also marveled at how quickly his rightful anger turned into adorable anxiety.

"The thought of seeing that house again is not a comforting one. I know that is horrible. And I know my parents think I am being difficult, but they did not have to watch Sybil die there…twice," she responded

Alethea toyed with the velvet sleeves of her maroon dress. Leonardo reached out unconsciously to place it back on her shoulder from where it kept slipping down. His touch lingered for a moment and Lexann saw a blush creep into Alethea's dark tan cheeks. Lexann chose not to think too much about how her brother's touch affected her soon to be sister.

"Then that makes my question exceptionally easier." Leonardo dropped down to his knee so he could be eye level with Alethea. "Marry me." He whispered the words only to Alethea, but Lexann read his lips and felt her heart flutter in excitement for him.

"That was not a question," Alethea stated.

Leonardo grinned broadly because Alethea was already nodding and beginning to cry. He leaned up to kiss her despite all the onlookers who were now invested in the scene. Lexann waited impatiently for Leonardo to present the ring. When he failed to and merely asked Alethea to dance with her fiancé, Lexann strode forward.

"Congratulations," she spoke to Alethea before turning to her brother. "So if you have no plans for the ring. Would you mind if I…" Leonardo pushed past her with a sheepish grin on his dimpled cheeks.

Oh what a couple, Lexann thought to herself. She saw Leonardo finally present it to Alethea out of the corner of her eye, but her eyes had made contact with another's. Edmund seemed to be going with the strategy of hiding from anyone who could want to speak to him. Lexann decided that did not apply to her and went to join him in the far corner of the room.

"Are we still in the depression phase of grief then?" Lexann asked.

"I think I've moved right along to acceptance." Edmund offered her a sardonic smile. "Can you not see how well I am readjusting to society?"

Lexann hummed and flagged down a servant to provide five drinks for the two of them. "These are no good for getting drunk. But I assume that doesn't matter to someone so well adjusted."

Edmund just stared blankly at the drinks. Aside from the obvious trauma, Narnia would continue to be a country Lexann was proud to fight for. Ever since the battle with Calormen, Peter and Edmund had been working diligently to renegotiate peace treaties and ensure neighboring countries harbored no grudges. Leonardo and Alethea were about to begin their happily ever after. With Susan's help, Michael would work to his recovery.

Each day training with Lucy, showed Lexann she was exactly who she already was. She did not need to become anyone else. Maybe Sybil had not been the real woman Lexann had loved, but she liked to think that this was Sybil's blessing from Aslan's country. There was a quote Lexann recalled from childhood about light shining brightest when it is enclosed with darkness. They had all endured some pretty intense darkness. Though traces of it still remained, Lexann looked around and saw that she was surrounded by a great deal of extraordinary light. It shined from the faces of each of her friends.

Without warning, Edmund turned his dark eyes up to Lexann. "Can I tell you something and you promise not to lock me up with Michael?"

Lexann shifted uneasy at his tone. His fingers clutched at his crest which he wore on a silver chain encircling his wrist. Edmund licked his lips slowly before raising his eyes to look at someone over Lexann's shoulder. Turning, Lexann found no one close enough to be drawing the King's attention.

Realization hit her like the blunt end of a sword. "Ed," she moved to face him again with her voice sweet. "We are not doing this again."

Getting up, Lexann strutted across the ballroom to where Peter lounged with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Ready for that dance?" she asked.

Together they moved out to the center of the floor. Yes, Lexann mused. She could see the light shining especially bright from a refined Peter.

**Only the epilogue is left after this! I hope my readers have enjoyed this adventure. It took a great deal of dedication and encouragement from some dear friends to see this all the way through, and I am so ecstatic I did.**


	23. Epilogue

Through the fence, between the curling flower spaces, Alethea could identify the flicker of firelight. It danced off the cobblestone streets and extended past her front gate to the porch she stood on. Ten years had passed since the terrible fire that claimed Chippingford. The townspeople gathered annually on the anniversary and lit a bonfire to commemorate what was lost and to celebrate the new future.

This year was unique because the Kings and Queens rode down to light the fire themselves. Alethea had every intention when she woke up this morning of being there for the igniting, but a certain young man held up her schedule.

Leonardo strolled onto the porch with the dirt from today's work finally washed off his face and a fresh set of clothes on his body. Perched atop his hip, was their youngest child, Tamas whose charcoal curls were particularly wild today, perhaps sensing the excitement in the air. His curious brown eyes drank in his fourth bonfire ceremony. Tugging at his father's sleeve, Tamas said, "I want to go play."

"Hold on, kiddo," Leonardo kissed his forehead before setting him to the ground. Tamas strained against his father's hold on his wrist, anxious to join the fun.

Just then, the house door opened again and out traipsed Sylas. At nearly nine years old, he bore a striking resemblance to Sybil. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that he always tied back under a cap. Sylas sent a boisterous wink up to his mother before taking Tama's hand from Leonardo.

"Keep close," Alethea instructed as the family set towards the gathering of people.

Tamas spotted Lexann first, identifying closely with the independent woman. Tamas squealed and dashed into his Aunt's waiting arms. Lexann mimicked his nose and hoisted him high over her head.

"Look at you, big healthy boy. You've got Leo's eyes. How unfortunate," Lexann cooed.

Leonardo elbowed her before pulling his sister into a loose hug. Her face was more weathered than Alethea recalled from countless hours in the sun and there were a few wisps of graying hair on her head from the added stress of protecting a Kingdom. But her body was strong and her smile was wide. That was enough to let Alethea know she was still happy with her decisions.

Alethea spotted Edmund standing beside his brother and sisters in the midst of the crowd. His black hair now brushed just past the tops of his shoulders. He smiled at the crowd, easily swaying them under his hold. That hadn't changed at least. Edmund raised his hand to wave and Alethea caught sight of the necklace he wore wrapped tightly around his wrist with his crest embedded on it. She flashed back to her days in the palace. To days when she had her sights set on Edmund. How silly, she mused now.

She felt an arm loop around her waist and Leonardo pulled her into his side. He inclined his head so that his lips brushed the top of her ear. A pleasant heat entirely separate from the blazing fire settled in her stomach. All these years and Leonardo still found ways to make her swoon. When he wasn't annoying her, that is. Alethea smiled up at him and nodded towards the fire. They stepped closer letting the warmth prickle at their skin. Sylas skirted around his parents, extending his hands daringly close. Alethea hastily reached out to snatch them back.

"I was not going to touch it," Sylas complained. "I just wanted to see if I felt Aunt Sybil. Everyone's always saying I look like her. I wish she had not died in the Great Fire," he continued.

Silently agreeing, Alethea took Sylas's small hand in her own. She missed Sybil some days, but most of the time she just remembered her fondly. She remembered the dedicated sister she grew up with and prayed that Sylas would become as wonderful a person as she had been in life.

"Do you think Aslan has angels? That's what Aunt Sybil looks like in the paintings," Sylas spoke again.

"I suppose," Alethea murmured.

Her gaze traveled up to the stars as ashes from the fire settled into the loose ends of her dark hair. Yes, she thought. If anyone was an angel, it would be Sybil. With a kiss from Leonardo to her cheek and a cry of disgust from Sylas, Alethea turned away from the fire and to her family.

**This is the end, y'all! I will miss this story and its characters. I want to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers. I do not plan on writing a sequel, but don't forget to check out some of my other works! Much love :)**


End file.
